Healing Hands
by Chaame
Summary: With a pending marriage, rogues, and a friendly Troll, Raven finds herself getting over her fears and taking her morals to the extreme when she proves to those around her that no amount of trickery can get her to break the vows she's made with her heart
1. Chapter 1

**Healing Hands**

Chapter I

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

It don't belong to me. What else do I have to say? Belongs to Blizzard.

**Summary:**

There is a woman that goes by the name of Raven. She is considered a myth by some. With the power to heal not only the wounds of the men and women she saves, but the minds, hearts, and souls as well. Working in a small house near the Icecrown Citadel, what plans have others laid out for her to protect themselves. With a pending marriage, rogues, and a friendly Troll, Raven finds herself getting over her fears and taking her morals to the extreme when she proves to those around her that no amount of trickery can get her to break the vows she's made with her heart.

**Authors Note:**

Hey, I'm back. This is a story that I had been wanting to do, and had begun a while ago, but then I had a massive creativity block, and I mean, absolutely massive. I couldn't think about anything, couldn't write, couldn't draw and didn't even try. Well, it's gone now (thank God) and I wanted to start putting this one out because I knew as soon as I start putting each chapter out I'm going to want to put the next one out. It will also help me think about other things seeing as this is a kind of bad time with everything ever around me. I mean, the world seems to be falling down around me, and everyone else's world is falling apart.

What I'm getting at is this. Chapters may be like, one a day, while other times it may be like, once a week, or a month or whatever. Probably not a month, but yeah. Anyways, please review and tell me what you think. This story is more plot-y that anything else, and I really seem to like the plot as well as the characters. This chapter feels amazingly long and seems so full of stuff but at the same time it kind of feels like I'm dragging it along. What do you think? Please let me know!

Anyways, enjoy your read.

[By the way, terrible title, anyone who helps me come up with a better one gets props. I'm normally good with titles too.]

* * *

"Raven, dear, have you decided?" The brunette Blood Elf woman asked as she pushed her short hair away from her eyes. Raven turned her head to the woman, her black hair sweeping around her face and rolling over her small shoulders. She turned away from the woman, and ended the sentence she had begun writing on the nearly finished letter. It was to the closest family member of the deceased, informing them of the death of their son. Raven had spent over an hour trying to save the Orc's life, but fate had its control and the man was lost.

"I've already notified you that a decision of that magnitude would not be made in under a week." Raven retorted, setting the quill on the table. She was sure not to set the tip anywhere near the paper, and on the small crumble of cloth to insure if it did leak and it would not make a mess. She turned her head and took in the appearance of the other woman, clad in a thick robe.

"First, and foremost, a decision like that isn't of such a magnitude that you couldn't make it in under a week. You say yes, or you say no. Second, you should think of it as a contract. It really won't change many things for you. Alas, must you wear that ridiculous cape while indoors?" She stated, referring to Raven's thick beige cloak. The fabric of the cloak was, if measured, about a good three inches thick. It was a combination of rabbit's fur, feather down, and thick wool that proved the warmest cloak one could wear, even when chilled by the sweeping breeze of Icecrown.

"The decision is of a magnitude of that level. I could easily be getting far more than I would want. I'm just not interested in such things, regardless of the status I would receive. Furthermore, yes, it is a contract. I would be allowed the privilege of healing on the front lines, but if you do not recall, I was recently barred from the front lines. Even if I was granted the privilege again, you should know, I would be barred again. This is not the type of contract one signs without thinking comprehensively about. Well, unless I was overwhelmed with what typically makes one sign those contracts, though I shall not dignify it with a name." Raven declared as she patted down her cloak. "I do not have the time to spend dawdling over such things. Lastly, no, I do not have the need to wear my cloak in the offices, but I do enjoy it."

"It's so… it gets in the way, though. You never take down your hood unless you are sure that you are alone, and you keep the thing on, unless you fear blood splattering on it." She responded, giving a light shake of her head. "You also have plenty of time to think over the offer."

"I will not get into it with you over the time I have to spare. Between the countless numbers of men who come in here by the day, bleeding out, and my basic needs, I do not have any moment to spare." Raven retorted. "I'm sorry I cannot focus on such frivolous things while trying to save men and women's lives."

"Don't joke with me. Yes, when you are healing, it is serious, but here you are writing a letter. I know you are fully capable of multitasking, this is proven nearly every second by the miracles you pull in the main rooms. You should be capable of thinking about other things while bussing yourself with such fruitless tasks such as the one I've interrupted."

"Please, do not refer to informing family members of deaths a fruitless task. Atop that, these are not prewritten letters that I am copying down. Not only do I have to inform the family, recall the names and times of death, which, yes I forget, seeing as I'm still backed up three months previously, I also have to state how they died. I have to inform the families where the life was lost, where they were wounded, and apologize for what little I could do." Raven hissed, lifting her head, giving the Blood Elf the lightest glare. "I've got many letters to write, and most only memory to record all the information."

"Fine, I agree that your job is difficult. What of when you collect herbs for your alchemy?" She asked, placing her thin fingered hand on her own hip.

"I spend that time thinking through the offer, seriously, but alas we are in Icecrown, the pinnacle of lands incapable of growing things. I have to search the ice just to find a leaf that isn't too frostbitten to be used. When I actually conduct my alchemy, I must be thinking." Her patients were wearing thin. "Are there any other moments of my day you wish to debate, Miriam?"

"Yes in fact, there are." She retorted, taking a calculated step towards Raven. "What of the night?" Raven's ear's tilted back. "You should be meditating every day before you rest, which I add, is highly important, yet whenever I come to find you, you have left your room."

"Contrary to popular belief, sometimes I am incapable of meditating just anywhere." Raven retorted, her voice no longer filled with the annoyance it had before.

"Well, I suggest meditating in the stables is not the best of places. Alas, I need an answer." Miriam said, lacing her arms over her nearly flat breasts.

"Miriam, I do not know this man, I cannot just give a flat answer." Raven answered pointedly.

"You've met him, you've met his squad." The other woman retorted.

"I'm sorry, I remember healing thirteen, bruised and beaten men. I cannot connect meeting someone, knowing someone, and healing someone as the same thing." She retorted back.

"Raven, we need a reply. We cannot keep them waiting." Miriam said, dropping her head into her hand.

"He's a Blood Elf…" Raven said, looking back down at the desk.

"And? It's not like your th-"

"Don't you even start on that!" Raven threatened. She thinned her eyes and gave the Blood Elf a harsh glare.

"It's not my fault. You seem to be the one skipping out on the meditations. It's going to happen eventually." Miriam retorted, turning her head away from Raven. "If I were you, in your shoes and all. I would accept."

"Would you?" Raven asked, her voice soft again. Her ears were nearly pointed straight back.

"Absolutely. I wouldn't pass up the chance. Either way, survival rates around here aren't that good to begin with." She said, shrugging her small shoulders.

"Are you telling me to hope for someone's death?" Raven snapped.

"Absolutely not. I'm saying that you shouldn't be too sure about what tomorrow holds. As you should know already, everyday there is a different number of dead. Some days, it sky rockets, other's it's as though no one was in danger to begin with." The woman said, her voice soft and melancholy as Raven knew her mind was trailing over the large piles of dead bodies they had shipped off on a daily basis.

"I'm going out to gather herbs." Raven begun, pushing up on her feet. She was wearing soft leather and fabric shoes, but pushed her feet into heavy leather boots, the ice was rough even through leather. "What was the man's name again?"

"You better not leave without giving me a solid answer, and his name is Tryev Kanoth." Miriam said, approaching Raven.

"Well," Raven said, giving the other woman a forced smile. "Please inform Tryev Kanoth that I accept his offer. Oh, word it better for me, if you'd please?" She lifted her hood and slipped in over her head, her ears quickly finding the slits in the sides and poking through. She spotted Miriam guilty smile, and slimmed her eyes again.

"Actually, he's standing out front, awaiting your response." The Blood Elf said.

"Ah-…" Raven looked down at the floor, her face tinting pink against her toasty peach skin. "Tell him I've gone out."

"He wants to speak to you in person. I was only sent in here to collect you." Miriam responded. Raven's brow furrowed fiercely.

"You horrible woman." Raven spat as she pushed her long hair into the hood of her cloak and turned to the door.

"He's been contacting us, personally, since he extended his invitation to you. We've been holding him off, but today he brought three of his squad members, looked like he was ready to stay for a while." The brunette said, stepping towards the door.

"How have you been holding him off until now?" Raven asked, cocking her eyebrow.

"Simple, you're a very busy and commonly requested healer." Miriam stated as she gave a light shrug of her shoulders. "Said he'd wait today."

"You sound like a hick. 'Said he'd wait-' you know how to speak, Miriam, please do not use such improper speech." Raven hissed as she pulled the cold metal handled door open. She stepped out into the hall, the air in it chilling her cheeks.

"Yes ma'am." Miriam responded. Most of the other healers that helped referred to Raven as some proper term. She was normally called Raven, Raven woman, or variations of the sorts by the wounded men, but from the other healers, she was Lady Raven, or something polite to those terms. On the rare chance, she reprimanded someone; they would politely respond and follow her lead. Along with most of that, when given a yes, or no, response, it was always followed with ma'am.

"How should I speak to him?" Raven asked, looking over at Miriam as she walked just a step behind Raven's slow pace.

"Well, it doesn't matter; you seem to speak to every man, well, healthy man, the same way." Miriam said, not grasping what Raven was asking.

"Lieutenant? Would that be appropriate?" Raven said, ignoring the woman's comment, seeing as it was very true.

"Oh, I wouldn't know." Miriam said, placing her fingers over her lips as she thought it over.

"Well, did he speak to you directly?" She asked.

"Yes, I responded with 'Yes sir' and ran off for you." Raven shook her head and turned down the hall way. She tried to ignore the calls of desperation and need from the wounded and pained men filling the inside of the mall hall of the building.

"Raven! Raven please!" One man groaned at her side. She pushed past, not looking over and came to the front door. It was a wide, double door. They couldn't exactly fit most Taurens and Orcs through a single width door, and needed the larger.

"You told me that he was here with three men, did he leave?" Raven whispered and she stepped out onto the snow. The wind was sweeping past them and alarming rates, sweeping the base of her cloak and making it flail endlessly. Across the path, that divided around the side of the building, but also pulled forward and followed down to the reinforcements lining the Horror Gate stood three men. The closest man, with his back turned to her, was a tall Blood Elf man with long blond locks. Near his side was another Blood Elf with short, black hair, and the third was a Blood Elf, this with red hair.

"Black hair." Miriam mumbled back. Raven tried to still her pounding heart as she carefully walked along the path, trying to keep her cloak from catching to much wind and making it even harder for her to walk. The Blood Elves turned their attention to her, and the one with the Black hair hurried towards her, his long legs pounding through the snow faster than she could ever wish to. When he reached her, his guards where on his heels and stopped, drawn at attention behind him.

"Hello… oh I'm sorry, would it be Lieutenant Kanoth, or…?" Raven asked, unsure of his official ranking.

"That matters not. Please call me Tryev." He responded. He placed his hands on her shoulders gently, and watcher her eyes. A blush rose over her cheek bones, and she lowered her head just slightly so the hood of her cloak concealed her eyes from his.

"I was informed that you had three men with you, but it seems my friend here had miscounted." Raven said, her voice quivering in her throat.

"I did, my third man is with our mounts in the stables." Tryev responded. She felt his hand leave her shoulder, and saw it appear at the corner of her obstructed vision. His fingers scooped under her hood, and slipped it off her head, leaving her long hair free to whip wildly about in the wind. "Seems the mounts were upset with the weather, and if it doesn't die down, we may have to hike back without them and return in the morning."

"Ah." Was all Raven could bring herself to croak. When she looked back up at the black haired man, she noticed he had high cheek bones and a firm, squared jaw. She couldn't really see any heart behind his eyes, and wasn't sure she was ready for such a big leap into the horrifying unknown.

"Do you have an answer for me, Lady Raven?" He asked, staring hard at her. Raven couldn't help her embarrassment at his stare, and placed her fingers over her mouth and nodded ever so slightly. "Good, and what may they be? Good news, I would hope."

"Well, yes you se—" Her voice cracked, she couldn't bring herself to say it. "Yes, thank you for the offer, I would be happy t-"

"Wonderful. Absolutely wonderful, Lady Raven. I will be informing the other men on the battle field as soon as I've the chance. Oh, I've also forgotten to ask what your name was." He said, watching her eyes. She felt a tinge of annoyance with the man's rushed attitude, but ignored it the best she could.

"It's…" The wind howled past them so violently, that Raven couldn't even hear herself speak. Her hands dashed to her head and she took a firm grasp of her long, flowing locks to keep them from yanking her head. The damage was already done, however, and she would have such a terrible time trying to free the knots. As the wind died, she went to repeat herself, but the man smiled and patted her on the shoulder.

"Beautiful. Well, I and my men must be going now." Tryev said. Raven immediately felt the sting of annoyance at how the man had pretended to hear her name, and quieted herself quickly.

"I will collect your other man." Raven said, trying not to sound angry. She grabbed her thick locks of hair and forced them back into the hood as she pushed it over her head.

"Do not bother, I can get him."

"Please, I have a way with animals, I may be able to calm their nerves." Raven said, and gave a gracious bow of her head before turning off down the path. Miriam turned to follow her, but Raven gave her a deep look, silently telling her to stay. There was something alluring to her about mounts, and she assumed that after shoving off the fourth man, she would linger before returning to the crying within the large building.

As Raven walked, she tried to keep her stomach from whirling in her stomach. She had never been sure what it was about men that scared her so much, but she had always been uneasy around them. She could handle Blood Elves, though they normally towered over her small 5'7" stature, but any of the other Horde races stirred her in ways she could not explain. She could handle a dying Orc, of even a Tauren, but alas, only when they were wounded. She knew it had something to do with the control, when a man was wounded, she had every ounce of control, but an unwounded man could easily make a toy of her, and it scared her like nothing she knew. She had the hardest time even looking up at them, or meeting their gaze head on. The thought of being surrounded, or left alone with a large man made her uneasy, which is why she took refuge in being a healer.

As Raven pushed around the side of the large building she spent most to all of her hours in, she spotted the weathered stables. A crude wooden fence with three large walls and a hanging ceiling, the stables tucked against the side of the building she worked in, thus having no need for the fourth and final wall. She pushed through the snow, coming to the wooden fence that surrounded the frontal wall of the stables to assure the animals didn't run off, and lifted the latch. With little struggle she got the fence open, the snow already being pushed aside from the last visitor, and headed to the door. The large door took a bit more of her fight to get it open, then a bit more to shut it, she needed to keep the snow and wind out. It seemed that within the stable, was the only place one could actually see the dirt, and wasn't covered over with slick ice. Raven glanced about, noticing that most of the small stalls within the stable were filled with different assortments of mounts. Most of the mounts belonged to the deceased men who took their final breaths outside of the healer's house, or within. Some belonged to the still living, be it temporary or a little more permanent. Her eyes fell over three new Hawkstriders, in the colors of red, purple and green. She immediately recognized these as the men's mounts, due to the metallic and gold armory on the birds, but what made her stomach lurch was the fact that there was no fourth Hawkstrider. This told her either the man had already left, which was improbable, or that the fourth man was not a Blood Elf.

Raven fought the immense urge to turn and head out, as she feared which of the four other races it could be. Her legs seemed to have frozen over as she tried to think what she would do. She had no problem with the undead, seeing as they were small to begin with, though she was not fond of the decaying state, but the races only became larger from that point. With more courage than she thought she had possessed, and possibly the hint of curiosity, she stepped forward.

"Hello?" She asked, peeking down each stall.

"Ah, I be dere in jusda second." She heard from the furthest stall. Raven was now really tempted to turn on her heels and run with her fear, but it overtook her and she stayed rooted in her spot. That was the voice of a Troll. Sure, the Orc's weren't very grammatically correct, but their speech far outshined that of the Troll's broken dialect. If she were asked, which one of the races scared her most, she would have a difficult time answering, but the Trolls seemed to push up as the number one contender. The hunched way they stood, combined with their show of dominance by stretching themselves straight out was horrifying, seeing as someone who wasn't that large could easily become that large. When standing, the tallest of the Trolls could easily see eye to eye with a Orc, maybe, on the off chance a Tauren as well. Taurens in generally could be very gentle being, so even when they were angry, it was hard to be fully threatened until they were beyond angry. Trolls also had tusks, one thing Raven had never been able to get over. They didn't seem to be the most majestic of creatures as well, and Raven's mind danced over the possibly of one tripping and skewering someone. Were they all that careful with the smaller races to begin with? Raven's mind raced back and forth and she finally heard the shuffling of feet from before her.

Raven quickly lowered her head, letting the hood incase her eyes and most of her face as she saw the pale, bluish, unclad feet appear from the side of the stall. Her mind danced again, around the thought of turning away and heading out, but with the fear she felt, it was as though she had a weight holding her down. She finally got the courage to peek up at the man, and her mind instantly wrapped itself around his hand, which he had a strip of cloth around, the cloth soaked in blood.

"Give me your hand, sir." Raven stated, taking quick steps towards him. Everything had changed; she was no long dealing with a Troll man in the same closed off space as her, but with a bleeding hand that had to be healed. As she reached her hand out, she looked up at him.

The Troll had small tusks that jutted out of his mouth, and curled up and outwards from his face. His large nose hung over his face, the tip leaning so far down, he could probably lick the end of it without much trouble. He had dark, chaotic black hair that he had pulled back into a braid that rested on his back in one large heavy matt. The width of his chest was massive, and his arms hung down at the sides with his back hunched over far. His legs bent forward, his feet rested on the floor, even with his center, though his body seemed to come out from the back and shoot forward. Troll's bewildered her, and she could not understand why they did not topple over. Balance must have been a foreign word to his people.

The Troll calmly handed Raven his three fingered hand, and she took it gently in both of her own. She flipped his hand, palm down and tried to pull the knot in the cloth free, but her fawn colored gloves were too smooth and her fingers kept slipping free. She quickly pulled her hand up, still holding the back of his own, and biting the tip of her middle finger of the glove.

"How did you tie this?" Raven asked as she pushed the glove into one of the hidden pockets within her cloak. She gently began to pry at the cloth again.

"Vereh carefulleh." The Troll joked to her. She finally managed to pull a small bit of the cloth free from the knot, and begun prying at the loose ends, feeling it coming free.

"How did you cut yourself, Troll?" Raven asked, as she managed to pull the cloth free. There was more of a cut than she thought, and pulled her hands away before they became bloodied. He held his palm up, and she dropped the bloodied cloth to the floor before pulling her hood down, and slipping free the small loops hidden in the fur of her cloak. She pulled it off her shoulders, and shivered in her thin white dress. There was curved metal incasing her breasts and hips, a pattern on the plain white dress. The dress did not have sleeves, and granted her arms free access, but was so thin; the dress would show the outlines of her curved legs if there were enough light. Luckily for the dark stables, there was little light, and the dress appeared thick enough.

Raven took a quick look around, but alas, there was nothing for her to hang her cloak from, and she'd be damned before she would lay it in the dirt or let the Troll's blood stain it. Finally her eyes rested on his other shoulder and she didn't hesitate. "May I?" Raven asked, holding her heavy cloak up and pointing to his other arm. He gave her a swift nod as he looked down at her, and she tossed the cloak onto his arm. She turned her attention back to his hand, and flipped it over so the excess blood would pour free from his hand. "You have yet to answer me, Troll. How did you receive this wound?" Raven asked again.

"Mah Raptor was in a bad mood, I got too close." The Troll stated. Raven finally got a good look at the wound; it was bad and would hinder him from holding a sword if left to heal at its own pace. The cut stretched across his palm from the far side of his index finger, near the soft thin flesh between the thumb and first finger and down his palm at an angle, almost wrapping completely around the side of his hand. She placed her hand over his, just an inch away, and looked up at him to see he was staring down at her hips. Raven's face light up red as she tried to ignore it, and pressed her hand down on his. For a brief moment, he tried to pull his hand free and his face clenched against the pain of her placing her own hand over it. She held firm to his wrist and focused her mind, letting her thoughts and mind wash into him. As she stared down at his large hand, his fingers, though he had only two, were a good three inches longer than her slim, long fingers. She slowly lifted her hand, seeing the green and gold glows between their palms and watching the skin stitch itself back together. "Yer Raven." The Troll said suddenly, surprising her. She pulled her hand completely away from his, their hands both still bloody, but no wound apparent on either. Everything snapped back to the way it was, and Raven stiffened as she realized how close she was to the Troll.

"Yes I am." She croaked, lowering her gaze. "How… did you know that?"

"I've heard it a million times over, liddel Elf. De Blood Elf wit da blue eyes and da heal dat can touch yer heart." The Troll stated, reaching over his head and pulling his backpack forward. He rummaged through it with his clean hand, and presented Raven with a linen cloth. With a shaky hand, she took it and tried to wipe down her hand. "Dough yer eyes are blue; I can see da green in dere as well."

"Yes… well…" Raven muttered. Her attention was mostly focused on her hand due to the fact that she couldn't seem to get all the blood from her fingers and simply because it was much easier for her to look at anything other than the Troll.

"Spit." He said, making her jump in surprise.

"W-what?" She asked, turning her eyes up to him.

"Spit on da rag, den wipe yer hand down." The Troll told her, watching her eyes.

"Oh, spit… that's very… uhm. I'm not sure what…" Raven stuttered. The Troll gave her a light smile and scooped her wrist into his hand. Her body froze harder than before as she watched as he lifted her hand, which had the rag in it and pushed it up to his lips. She watched him extend his tongue and brushed it against the linen cloth. "Oh, you meant lick?"

"Nah, den yah would 'ave mah blood in yer mouth. But since it be mine." He said, then released her hand. She tried to keep her breath even as she lowered the wet corner of the linen cloth over her hand, managing to get the rest of the blood. She couldn't get over the way his tongue was shaped, it wasn't the rounded curve of normal tongues, it was pointed. She passed the cloth back to him, and reached out for her cloak. She quickly scooped it over her shoulders, latching the front loops and latched the inside before slipping the hood back on her head just as the Troll finished with his hand.

He turned his eyes back up to her, and scooped his bloody cloth off the floor, the one that had been used to wrap his hand not but moments later. He stopped, just watching her eyes, and furrowed his brow lightly.

"Why are yah so scared?" He asked. Raven looked up at him, her lips pulled together.

"I'm not." She croaked.

"Yes yah are. No reason ta hide it liddle elf." He responded.

"I- I'm just… I'm…" She lowered her head, letting her hood fall over her eyes. She saw his fingers move up, and he pushed her hood up slightly as he lowered his head and looked at her eyes.

"I won't hurt cha." He told her. His voice was low and rumbled through her, making her legs quiver under her. Oh how she hated large men. Maybe she would steal off with a gnomish man, then she would never be afraid.

His fingers gently pushed her hood further back, and it slipped off the back of her head, her ears slipping free of the slits easily. She tried to advert her gaze, but something made her look back at the Troll.

She felt his fingers brush onto the top of her head, his large index sweeping under the lock of hair that always rested between her eyes and curved up around her cheeks to tuck under her ear. He gently slid his finger across her forehead, and gently tucked the lock behind her ear so it didn't swing down over her eyes. A smile slid over his lips, though it was hard to tell seeing as his tusks blocked most of his mouth, she still somehow knew.

"See?" The Troll asked her, lowering his head to meet her as close to eye level as he could. "I'm not gunna hurt cha, Elfie." His fingers brushed over her ear, tweaking gently at the tip of her ear. She could feel her face grow hot in the small space left between them, and took a hurried step back.

"I just get uneasy. Your captain is waiting for you." Raven choked out as she shuffled further back.

"Ah, dat snobbish ass?" He asked, cocking his neck, a loud series of pops escaped his bones, and he smiled back down at her. "Dat guy's been going on, and on 'bout cha."

"That is wonderful information. Thank you, but you should head out." She said, bowing her head as she moved closer to the stalls. She heard the Troll chuckle as he stepped up to the door. With ease, he pulled it open.

"Storms settin in." He stated, before looking back at her. "Looks like we best leave da mounts 'ere, less we want ta lose 'em." The Troll sauntered back over to her quickly, extending his hand. "Mah name be Shingo."

Raven shyly took the hand and gave a light shake. He didn't settle at that, and squeezed her hand firm, giving her a shake that rebounded down her legs.

"And what be yer name?" Shingo asked, watching her eyes.

"They call me Raven, I am content to go by that." Raven answered. His eyes told her he wanted her birth name, but did not go any further with asking. He released her hand, headed towards the door again.

"Since yah be here, if yah get da chance, yah mind feedin mah asshole over dere?" Shingo asked, turning his head back to her one last time.

"As long as he doesn't bite my hand as well." Raven responded.

"Nah, he likes gurls." With that, he left. Raven tried to shake the still uneasy feeling from her gut, but it lingered. As Raven turned to go to the final stall to get a look at the mount that had wounded the Troll, she heard the stable doors yank back open.

"We need you, Lady Raven." Miriam said to her. Her voice was high pitched and strung up.

"What happened?" Raven said, her voice dipping down. When she was informed of wounded men, Raven would change. She was all seriousness, and would not think of anything else.

"An Orc lost his leg-"

"Do we have the leg?" Raven cut her off, turning sharply and making her cloak sweep around her. She turned and hurried with Miriam out of the door.

"It's being retrieved." The woman answered. Raven sighed as she shook her head.

"So I don't know if it can be reattached, because I can't see it, so I have to try to keep this guy alive in hopes that the leg is still in good condition?" Raven spat, hurrying around the side of the building. She shoved past the double doors and stepped into the main hall. Her focused eyes not catching a glimpse of Shingo and the other men as they headed away on foot. She heard screaming down the hall and hurried towards it as she stripped out of her cloak. She tossed it back and heard it land with a thump in Miriam's arms. "If I find one drop of blood on it!" Raven threatened and she hurried down the hall.

She came to the door at the end, where the screams were coming from, and hurried into the room. There was indeed a large Orc laid out on a large cot that had been stained with the blood of many before him. His pants were still on, and Raven gave a threatening glare to the woman standing closest. She was no healer, but her job was to nurse the wounded, do the jobs that would only busy healers. The Blood Elf woman turned back to Orc, and begun cutting through the side of his pants with a dagger that had been set for her on a small table near the man's bed.

The door behind her burst open again, and there was a small undead man holding the severed leg of the Orc. Raven turned and snatched it out of his hand and gave a quick point to the door. The man complied and slipped out as Raven shoved the Blood Elf woman, who was standing in her way, away by her shoulder. Raven grasp the side of his pants and ripped it free as she set the bloodied leg on the table.

"Remove the boot." She hissed as she begun trying to pick out the dirt and other large pieces of things he had in his leg. He screamed and reeled, trying to fight himself up. The two Tauren women in the room were trying their hardest to hold his shoulders and hips down, but were struggling. Raven ignored his leg for a second and swept her fingers across his forehead. She rubbed lightly at his forehead, making soft winded noises at him. They weren't words, in her language or another; just sounds and noises. The man's eyes calmed, but also became fully aware of his surroundings.

"Hello, I'm Raven." She said softly, watching his eyes as she continued to try to pick the debris out of his leg. The other woman was doing the same with the other side of his leg. "Don't worry, just talk to this Tauren here-" Raven said, snapping her fingers at the Tauren, she turned and forced her attention on the Orc man as Raven hurried back down to his leg. She snatched the other half of the leg from the woman and ran her fingers over it, pumping her magic through the leg to stop the first levels of decay.

With smooth gentleness, Raven put the two ends of leg together and held them there with her hands on either part of the limb. She calmly pumped herself through her hands and into the leg, her eyes fluttering as she watched the skin seemingly melt together. When the skin was healed, she continued, knowing her hands were lacing muscle, vessels, and nerves together. Even the bone would be reconnected enough to walk on, but quite a while until running was acceptable. She focused all of herself into it, her mind dancing back and forth in her as she felt waves of healing pass through the palms of her hands.

Finally, she released his leg, and moved back, leaning against the wall as she tried to regain her energy. She took long, deep breaths as the Tauren showed the man his leg, which appeared to be completely fine. Raven knew it would be sore and would hurt like hell for days, but the man had a leg, which he didn't just minutes ago. She turned sharply and pulled the door open, heading out. She hurried down the hall and pushed into her room. The note she had been writing was left, abandoned on the desk, and her cloak was hung over the chair. Near the door was Raven's bucket that was changed every few hours or so. She grabbed the large, linen quilted towel and placed it next to the bucket as she begun to scrub her arms and hands free of the blood. The front of her dress was now stained with blood, but in her mind, that was better than her cloak.

Raven quickly finished cleaning off her hands and stood while she dried her hands on the crude towel. With little struggle, she forced the metal clasps free, and worked off the thin white dress. Under her dress, she wore a white shirt without sleeves and thin bloomers. The blood had seeped through the dress, and Raven knew she had to completely change. After grabbing another undershirt followed by another pair of bloomers, she slipped them on and tossed her white under clothes away. She quickly grabbed a thicker dress and threw it on; this one had half sleeves and hung on her curves. She quickly replaced her cloak on, and reached for the bone comb on the desk. The healing house did not have many resources, so she was forced to live primitively. After brushing the knots free from her hair, and tucking her hair into her hood, she sat at the desk and got to work on the rest of the letters.

When the day wore to night, Raven set aside the rest of her letters and headed to the window. One look assured her that it was going to be a heavy night. The snow was whipping around the building creating thick whooshing noises and sweeping the cold into every crack and hole the building had. Just as Raven turned back to her room, she heard a heavy knock at the door.

"Yes?" Raven asked, swiftly shuffling to the door.

"Ah, Lady Raven." The Tauren woman on the other side of the door said. Raven calmly pulled the door open where the woman smiled. She had clad in thick fur and a mane that rolled down her back. Most of the healers here at the healing house were women, seeing as the men needed to be in the camps and on the front lines.

"Yes, Tauh-hi?" Raven asked. The woman looked around quickly, then smiled at Raven.

"Is it true that you agreed to Captain Kanoth's marriage proposal?" Tauh-hi asked.

"Yes." Raven retorted. "Though only after being shoved into the decision. Any other questions, Tauh-hi?"

"Will you be leaving? I mean, with a fiancée now, won't you leave and stay with him?" She asked gently.

"No. I will be staying here until we've breached the Citadel and we take down the Lich King. Captain Kanoth will be staying with his men in the camp and pushing the front lines. I'm sure we will be wed shortly after the King's fall." Raven answered.

"Well… isn't that a bit… oh what's the word you would use?" Tauh-hi asked. Raven cocked her head, unsure of what the woman was trying to say. "Presumptuous of Captain Kanoth?"

"Elaborate, Tauh-hi." Raven commanded.

"Well, isn't it obvious that the only reason he extended the proposal to you was so he could easily pull you away from here and put you in danger by having you at his side? Also, doesn't it seem as though it's purposely an early proposal, even if it is simply a gain-gain, just to keep your mind forward in one place. Meaning if another man comes along, you're stuck engaged?" Tauh-hi said pointedly.

Raven let her thoughts trail over the reasoning for a few long seconds. She had already expected that Tryev Kanoth would drag her off at first chance, and make her heal the men in the frontlines, though she could easily get herself pulled from there again by pulling another 'traitorous' act. Tauh-hi had made an excellent point though, she was now trapped in engagement, so if any other man came by, she would be taken. It would be a bit of a hassle to break her binds with Tryev, he could simply over power her or scare her into obedience. Though Raven had never worried about a man coming along and getting her attention before, and still had no cares at the thought. Even if she was barred by the spoken contract of his proposal, the chances of his death brining him to an early grave long before the fall of the Lich King were numerous, and much more probable than any other outcome.

"I doubt I'd find a man that could sweep me off my feet before the quickly advancing Horde armies could reach the Lich King." Raven said, unable to stop the laugh that bubbled from her throat.

"Better knock on wood." Tauh-hi responded, giving Raven a light smile. "I'll be going now, Lady Raven." She said, before bowing generously to Raven. Raven bowed back and lowered her head before returning into her room and shutting the door behind her. She took off her cloak, but kept the dress she had been wearing, on. More times than often, they would find someone who needed healing and Raven was forced out the door to heal, even if she was clad in no more than a thin shirt. She would change in the morning, if fate allowed it.

Another knock came from the door and Raven grumbled lightly to herself as she pulled the door back open. This time Miriam was standing at the door, a smile plastered on her coral pink lips.

"What is it, Miriam?" Raven asked, placing her hand on her hip. Miriam pushed past her into the room and stood next to Raven.

"He didn't hear your name-"

"I'm aware of that, I couldn't even hear myself say it." Raven retorted, angrily.

"Well, he asked me-"

"You didn't tell him did you?" Raven hissed.

"What, of course not, I don't know your name, Lady Raven." Miriam responded, tilting her head. Raven had opened her mouth to say her next words, but she had been taking by surprise.

"What?" She asked.

"I don't know your name." Miriam repeated, shrugging her shoulders. "No one here knows your name."

"I… I figured you would." Raven said, furrowing her brow.

"Well, he wants me to send him a letter with your name." Miriam said, shrugging her shoulders lightly.

"Send him a letter saying I wouldn't tell you my name." She responded.

"Well… can I know though?" Miriam said, an interested slime on her lips.

"No, then you would be lying, now go to bed." Raven retorted with her own smile. Miriam tried to talk her into telling her, but Raven wouldn't have any of her begging and quickly booted her from the room. For some strange reason, she found it rather empowering that no one knew her name, and that she was in complete control over who learned it. As she headed over to the desk she looked down at the lantern as she thought over the events of the day.

She blew the lantern out and headed to her bed, nestling into the warm, thick blankets of her bed. Her mind thought over the choice she had made that day. Was she ready to be wed at the end of the Lich King's rein? Moreover, would she find herself wishing the Lich King lived on, much longer than planned to assure her unwed state? Raven was certain that she would not be swept off her feet, the concept dreary to her, but if it did happen, who was she to complain. She had heard love stories, many in her past, but what was the thrill of that? She could see no need to seek out that feeling, being contented without ever feeling it. The real questions she found herself asking, was how did it feel? Would it really make her stomach flutter like the feathers of birds, and yet, what of the pains of romance? In all, she fell asleep, rather soundly to the thought that love was far too tedious.

-…-

"Shingo." Tryev said roughly, as he turned to the Troll. Shingo looked up, scanning over his captains eyes. The man had short, spiked black hair and even through the worst of battles, he would keep his hair well done. Shingo couldn't understand the time the man put into his own appearance, and fought the desire to roll his eyes at the man. He wore thick golden pads and plate armor, a paladin without a doubt.

"Yes sir?" Shingo said as he finished tucking his blades in the sheaths at his sides.

"The weather has calmed. Go get our mounts. You can handle brining back all four by yourself, can you not?" Tryev asked him. Shingo turned his attention outwards at the sky that had cleared that morning. There were no clouds blotting the sky, and the wind was clam, creating a serene feeling around the Horror Gate. They were stationed closest to it, their tents the first to be spotted when exiting the gates. There were dozens of other tents that spotted the white, snow covered ground, and in the early hours of a calm morning, the tents and surrounding areas were quiet. This normally was a bad sign, seeing as the abominations that filled the areas behind the gates were preparing for an attack, but Shingo couldn't force himself to pay attention to the dangers.

"I can do dat sir." Shingo answered. He turned his eyes and spotted the healing house not too far off. It was a good half hour walk through the heavy snow. The house had been placed away from the gate purposely, so the fighters could defend the gate and not have to worry about the weak women that worked in the clinic becoming injured themselves. This also proved useful when someone was injured, such a short hike to bring them to safety.

As Shingo busied himself with the rest of his things, his eyes turned up to see that just on the other side of the opening of the gate sat the Alliance tents and buildings. They had taken the east side of the gate, while the Horde had secured the west side. This proved to be difficult as their camps and tents were just shy of the Fleshworks, which they had to continually keep eyes on for defensive means. The Alliance had to worry about the mountain they sat so close to, but they were far safer than the Horde's forces. The good thing about being so close to the danger, though, was having an easy entrance, completely bypassing the Horror Gate if need be.

Shingo bid his farewell to the Captain Tryev, and turned to head down the path when the Captain caught his arm.

"I've been seeing the Alliance sending out rogues, some didn't seem like they were trying to sneak into the Horror Gate. While your over there, dawdle a bit. I fear they may be keeping eyes on the healing house." Tryev hissed to him. Shingo turned his eyes quickly to the Alliance tents, there were a few men standing about, as well as two figures clad in all black. He recognized them as rogues immediately. "Watch after Raven for a short while. And if it's too much trouble, try to get her name."

With that, the captain released him and headed away. Shingo couldn't help but find himself grumbling lightly as he turned and headed down the path. He turned his eyes back to the rogues, taking in their appearances. The closest was a human woman, long brown hair, while the other was a High Elf. Shingo was confused by this, seeing as most of the High Elves didn't venture far from alliance territory, nor were they fond of finding themselves participating in wars. Shingo shook these thoughts from his head, seeing as Raven herself was a high elf. However, not far from being a race of the Horde. Both rogues turned their heads, and their eyes met Shingo's. He took in the appearance of the two rogues, the male High Elf and the female Human. He found himself studying the High Elf, taking in the shade of his blonde hair, and looking at the width of his shoulders. Shingo finally pulled his attention away from them, and hurried down the road. If they were keeping eyes on the clinic, he'd be able to spot them. He would just have to dawdle around as his captain had suggested.

Shingo keep his eyes peeled for anything unusual, being sure to check the snow for foreign foot prints on his way there. He found nothing amiss, and hurried along to the side of the building. He spotted the stable door sitting ajar, and heard the faintest giggle from within. He headed forward silently, and peeked into the stables. Near the back wall, Raven stood with his Raptor, Rashi trying to stuff his broad nose into the side of her cloak. She laughed again, gently forcing the Raptor's face away, and taking a swift step back. Yet again, he brushed his nose against her and she squirmed.

"That tickles!" She called, trying again to push his face away. She quickly dug her hand into the folds of her cloak and pulled a bundle of cloth from her inner pockets. The Raptor lifted his head and nipped at the bundle. She reacted quickly and pushed his face away as she tried to unwrap the bundle. He moved away from her hand and she turned quickly. He tried to push around her side, but she turned again as she finally got the bundle open and pulled up a strip of meat. She turned back to his Raptor and held the meat over his head. To his surprise, the Raptor took the meat with a level of care and gentleness he had yet seen from the creature. Shingo continued to watch as Raven fed more scraps of meat to the Raptor, and it continued to nestle its nose into her cloak.

"I don't have any more for you." Raven cooed gently, stroking Rashi's large head.

"He normalleh eats a lot more den dat." Shingo said, as he pushed the door open. Raven was startled so badly she flinched and her ears perked up high. She turned her attention back to him, her breath heavy. As she scanned him over, he watched as she took a quick step back. She had told her the other day that she was merely uneasy, but that was a bold faced lie. The small girl was absolutely terrified of him. "I alreadeh told yah, I won't hurt cha." Shingo told her, as he stepped into the stables.

"I- oh, I um…" She stuttered, taking another swift step away from him. He arched his brow as she nestled into her cloak. The way it hung from her shoulders made it appear as though she had no arms, or they were simply tucked into the cloak but when she would lift her arms, the fabric would part to show her sleeves with her small hands peeking from them. His Raptor turned and hurried to him, and he ran his fingers over Rashi's head as Raven kept the distance between them wide. "You- ah. You came back for the mounts?" Raven's quivering voice came. Shingo looked back up at her.

"Yeah, Captain Kanoth sent meh out for dem." Shingo said lightly. Raven nodded her head lightly, then looked away from him. He could tell she was at a lack for words, and didn't know how to speak to him. "How did yah get mah Raptor ta be so gentle?" Shingo asked, tilting his head.

"Raptors can be very… er…"

"Dey don't normalleh be so nice." Shingo said.

"Yes, but they can be rather docile if you do the right things." Raven said, giving him a light nod. Shingo could get any Raptor to behave the way he wanted, but never attempted to make his Raptor a gentle creature.

"Show meh what yah did?" Shingo said, pushing the side of his Raptor's head so it stepped closer to Raven. Her face had a light hint of a blush as she looked the Raptor in his eyes, then lowered her gaze and lifted her hand.

"I show him that I recognize he is here, but I look away to show I'm not trying to challenge his dominance or encroaching on his territory." Raven said lightly. She took one small step forward, and held her palm out for the Raptor. He took her actions in, then inched towards her. His eyes were watching hers, and every now and again she would look up at the Raptor, then away. Finally, the Raptor pushed its large snout against her hand, and rubbed against her. Shingo watched Raven's movements as a thought flicked into his mind. When she looked over at him, he locked his eyes on hers just before dropping his gaze.

Raven froze, and he knew she was uncertain as to what to do. He knew she was watching his eyes, and it seemed too perfect. He slowly lifted his hand, extending it, for her to take. He took one small step forward and waited. When he glanced back up, her face was the deepest shade of red, and he quickly glanced away again. He heard her try to say something, but she was unable and he heard a light noise escape her throat. He watched from his peripherals as she scooted towards him. She slapped her hand down in his, and he closed his fingers over her hand as he looked back up at her. She had her free hand resting over her mouth, her face bright and pink, and her brow furrowed in embarrassment.

"It worked." Shingo said lightly, unable to fight the smile on his lips.

"You are absolutely- you… oh!" She grumbled, stomping her foot. He smiled wider, and released her hand.

"It ain't be mah fault yer scared 'o meh." Shingo said, giving a light shrug of his shoulders.

"I am not. I am just… uneasy." She lied.

"I won't believe yah tell yah can prove it." Shingo retorted.

"How am I to prove the way I feel? You just need to believe me." She said, lacing her arms over her chest. He was happy she was beginning to relax.

"Yah breath heaveh, like yah scared. Yah get shakeh, yah can bareleh talk right, and yah shy away, I can tell yah be scared." Shingo retorted. "What is it dat scares yah?"

"L-like I just said. I'm just uneasy." Raven retorted, looking away from him.

"I can prove yah be lyin." Shingo said, watching her. Her scared eyes turned back to him.

"I'm not scared, and you can't prove a thing." She said, lifting her head. Shingo grinned lightly before taking a heavy step closer. Her eyes showed widening fear as he stared down at her. As he took another step towards her, she began shuffling back. He followed her swiftly until her back was pressed again the wall of the stables. He slapped his hand over her, on the wall and she flinched and melted further into the wall.

"Admit it, Raven." He said, leaning his head closer to hers. Her breath was wildly escaping her lungs, her shoulders pressed against the wall and her chest heaving. "Raven." He repeated, leaning his head further.

"I-I'm scared!" She cried, sliding down the wall and onto her bottom. She stared up at him with large, terrified eyes, and he immediately backed away from her.

"Dere, yah know, dere is no reason ta pretend yah ain't be scared." Shingo said, holding out a large hand for her to take.

"Yes, there are hundreds of reasons to pretend." Raven spat, her brow furrowed hard. "If you appear courageous-"

"Don't cha tell meh yah dink courage is not being afraid?" Shingo retorted, reaching down and grabbing her hand. She fought to pull it away, but he yanked her to her feet.

"Well, what do you think it is?" Raven retorted, yanking her hand from his and patting down the back of her cloak. She was having trouble getting the dirt from her backside and Shingo rolled his eyes.

"Courage is being scared." Shingo retorted, gently grabbing her shoulder and turning her. He looked down at the back of her cloak, and gently brushed the dirt from it. She quickly pulled away.

"T-that's pre-preposterous." She barked.

"Dat's what it be dough. Being scared and movin on anehways." Shingo stated, arching his brow.

"That's ridiculous-" Raven hissed. She had stepped back and was leaning against the wall again, trying to seem as though she was not attempting to bridge the distance between them.

"Why is it dat yer scared? Is it cause I'm a Troll?" Shingo asked blatantly, stepping close to her.

"It has nothing to do with your race. I'm simply… I…" She muttered.

"Just tell meh." He said, watching her blue eyes.

"I'm not scared of you because you're a Troll." Raven stated, trying to look high and mighty. "I just- I am not fond of… larger things."

"Yah be a healer." Shingo said, furrowing his brow. "How can yah be scared of big 'ol men if yah heal dem?"

"That is different." Raven said, straightening her back.

"Because dey be wounded?" Shingo asked blatantly. "Dat why yah can handle dem?"

"More or less." She admitted shyly.

"Yer a strange woman, Raven." Shingo retorted with a grin. "Nuding yah say or do makes any sense."

"Me? Well, I'll be damned if I am stranger then you." She spat while placing her hands on her hips. It gave her cloaked silhouette a strange shape. "You have tusks, protruding from your face." She said, sweeping her hand up. "The way you stand bewilders me to no end, how is it that you can even keep your balance? Your speech, that has to be the worst. I can barely understand your words, as they are broken and strange. Your accent eats over your words, it's absolutely… ugh!"

"What be wrong wit mah tusks?" Shingo asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Well, look at them! I mean, the Orcs have those little tusks, but I've seen Troll men with tusks at least three to five feet long. Are they bone or-"

Shingo grabbed her hand in his, and lifted her palm, pressing against the side of his tusk. She tried to yank her hand back, but he held firm.

"Sometimes yah got ta feel ta understand." Shingo said, watching as she slowly gave in and relaxed her palm against his tusk. He released her hand as she took it in her hand shyly, feeling the texture and thickness of it. He smiled lightly as he saw the understanding reach her eyes, but with that, more questions.

"Do they come from your bottom jaw, or your top?" She asked blatantly.

"Top." Shingo answered.

"Are they hard to deal with? I assume I couldn't handle tusks. At that, are you born with them, or do they grow in?" Raven asked him, as she tilted her head. She had her eyes locked straight on his eyes now.

"Dey grown in. I assume breasts get in da way, but yah don't see meh complainin 'bout dem, as yah don't complain about yer's." Shingo said. Raven pulled her hand away and blushed heavily. "And I stand how I be comfortable, liddel Elf."

"How do you keep your balance though?" She asked him.

"Push meh." Shingo retorted. Her eyebrows arched with confusion. "Go ahead."

Raven shyly lifted her hand and pushed against his chest so softly he could barely feel it.

"No, push meh, girlie." Shingo told her. She furrowed her brow and gave him a hard push, which was also light and barely noticeable. He pushed his foot back, and stabled himself. "Da way we stand makes it easeh fer us ta catch ourselves. We can stand up, if we get pushed too hard, or just slide a foot back." He watched Raven's ears tilt back, and watched her eyes. Shingo gently pushed her shoulder when she looked down and she flailed her arms to regain her balance. "See?"

"Yes, but that would hurt, standing that way." She said, her voice low with irritation.

"Nah, yah get used ta it." Shingo responded, smiling at her. "And I ain't care much 'bout da way I speak. It's just meh."

"Fine, I am in agreement. You are what you are, and I am what I am." She stated, lifted her head up.

"Yer still strange." Shingo retorted, watching as her brow deepened.

"Yes, well, as are you." She responded. Shingo lifted his hand and gave her shoulder a light pat.

"Don't cha have work ta do?" He asked.

"With the weather last night, no one came in. First morning in a long time, I've been free to roam about at my leisure. And you, Troll, you must be keeping Tryev Kanoth waiting." She said.

"Eh, he ain't need meh back fer a while." Shingo said with a shrug, he then looked back at her. "What is yer name, Elf?"

"Why?" Raven retorted with more speed than he expected. "So you can tell my name to your Captain who pretended to hear me?" She asked, arching a brow.

"Dat's what he told meh ta do." Shingo stated with another shrug.

"Well, I refuse to tell you. He should not have pretended to hear me." Raven said with a snort. "It wouldn't have been that hard for him to just ask me to repeat myself."

"Well, Raven, may I ask yer name fer mah own knowledge?" Shingo asked, watching her eyes.

"You must swear to me not to tell your Captain." She said, thinning her eyes.

"I promise." Shingo said, extending his hand to shake. Raven gave him a threatening look before taking his hand in hers and giving it a feminine shake.

"Kaari." She said softly.

"Beautiful name." Shingo cooed.

"You are not to use that name in the presence of anyone. Unless we are completely alone and you know we are." She said, staring him down.

"Yah say it like yah plan ta have maneh private moments wit me." Shingo said. He wasn't trying to bother her, the way she had said it made it sound like she really did plan to spend private time with him. Her face showed her dislike for his comment though.

"That isn't the case." She spat.

"Either way…" Shingo said softly. "I like yer name Kaari."

"Thank you. Now, seeing as I seem to have the morning off, I'm going out to look for alchemy supplies." Raven stated as she pulled her hood over her head. She managed to pull and push all of her black locks into the large hood, and dropped her arms at her side.

"I'll go wit cha." Shingo told her.

"You have to be getting your mounts back to the encampments, you should get going." Raven said, crossing her arms over her breasts.

"Yah keep sayin dat, but as I've alreadeh told yah, I got time." Shingo said, grinning at her.

"I wouldn't want to hold you up, Shingo." Raven said softly.

"Yah ain't, Kaari." He responded. "Hey, I heard yah Elfies have second names. What is yers?"

"Huh? Oh, you mean last name. It is Amara." She said, dropping her head in a polite bow. Shingo smiled and turned to the door, extending his arm as to tell her to lead the way. He wasn't certain he wanted her running off in the snow, looking for plants with the possibility of rogues hiding out.

"Well, after yah, Kaari." He said again. He enjoyed saying her name; it was so light and rolled from his lips. Raven held her head up, and pushed past him, heading towards the door of the stables. She grabbed the handle of the large door, and pulled back, throwing her body weight into it to get the door to swing open. Shingo turned and followed her, easily pulling the door shut behind him. His eyes scanned the sea of white snow and brown and grey rocks for anything amiss.

"I normally go over to that ledge, and check the rocks." Raven said, pointing out at the hill that led up to the Fleshworks.

"Dat's dangerous." Shingo told her. "Fleshworks be a bad place, mon."

"Well, man." Raven said pointedly. "I'm not sure if your Captain sent you here to gather the mounts or keep a watchful eye on me, but the second is not appreciated. I will do as I please and if you try to tell me otherwise, well, you can leave me be."

"I ain't tryin ta tell yah what ta do, I will admit I was sent fer more den da mounts." Shingo retorted.

"Oh, please, enlighten me." Raven snapped as she turned to him.

"Dere be rogues." Shingo hissed to her, just loud enough for her to hear. Raven's ears fell back, and her face grew grim.

"Well. I guess I'll just have to deal with that." Raven replied as she turned and headed for the hill. Shingo had to admit he enjoyed her attitude, once she had become comfortable, that is. She held her head high, and didn't let anyone push it back down, though she was a bit of a snob. Shingo followed after her footsteps as they headed for the jagged hill of the Fleshworks. He keeps his eyes moving across the snow, trying to spot anything to worry about.

"So yah be an alchemist?" Shingo asked as she continued to wade through the snow.

"Yes, I do quite a bit of alchemy when I'm free from my duties as a healer. Only problem with that is the lack of vegetation here in Icecrown." She said.

"Well, what yah expect?" Shingo asked her.

"I did not expect anything, I just stated that it's a bit more difficult to be an alchemist in such a place." She said, with a huff. Shingo dropped the subject, and focused on watched around them. They continued to walk in silence until they reached the mountain side. Raven quickly climbed up onto one of the large rocks and begun peering around at the cracks and crevices. "Hold these." She demanded as she pulled her gloves off her fingers. She tossed them back at him, and he caught them.

"Yer fingers are gonna freeze." Shingo told her as he stuffed her gloves into his small pocket at his waist.

"I've done this many times before. Please refrain from telling me what to do." She snapped as she dug her fingers into the snow. Her large cloak made her look like a ball of snow resting against the mountain's edge, if her hair was free from her hood it would blend with the wet and old rocks. In fact, even if she wasn't standing near the rocks her cloak would conceal her, the shades of her cloak matched well against the snow.

"I wasn't tellin yah what ta do, I said dat yer fingers will freeze. And 'ere, I'll help yah." Shingo said, taking a step forward.

"I mean no offense, but your fingers are rather large, and you've only two. Would you be able to lend that much help?" She asked, looking over her shoulder at him.

"Probableh not." Shingo answered truthfully, giving in at such a simple comment.

"Well, I'm sure large fingers have many other uses, many of which I don't wish to mention. Have they not?" She asked, before she glanced back at him. Her eyes were confused and she placed a wet finger to her lip as she blushed and looked away from him. Had she just flirted with him? Shingo arched a brow and stepped closer to her.

"Well, if I had ta say so mahself, yes, dese fingers are good fer a great maneh dings." He told her, watching as her ears twitched forward and back.

"Wonderful…" She whispered as she dug her hand deep in the snow. With a light grunt and a twist of her arm, she brought up a small plant, root and all. She pulled her arm into her sleeve, the sleeve flopping, empty at her side. He saw her arm roaming under the cloak, then a reappear with a small doeskin sack. She placed the small plant in the sack and set it on the rock as her fingers dug through the snow again. "I'm sure it's quite useful to your race."

"Maybe ta da women." Shingo retorted. He watched her turn her face further from him, and her ears point back.

"Not the sort of conversation I wish to be having with you, but yes, point taken. They are large." She stated.

"Yah know what large hands mean, right?" Shingo said as a smiled curved on his lips.

"I won't dignify that with a response, Shingo." Raven retorted.

"Aw, yah ain't no fun, den." He said as he walked up to the rock she was knelt on. She finally pulled her hand out of the snow and shoved another small plant into her doeskin bag. Her fingers were turning the lightest shades of blue and purple, and he snatched her hand before she shoved it back in the snow once more. "Dere gonna freeze." He repeated as he folded his hands over her chilled hand. Raven gave a light scoff before shoving her other hand deep in the snow and rummaging through.

"Just a few more." She said softly. She squirmed her arm as she moved her hand through the crevices of the rocks. She dug deeper and pulled forth yet another plant. Shingo tried to warm her fingers as she went about her work, and when finally the other hand had turned hues of purple, he released the first and tried to warm the other. She paid no mind to him as she shoved the first hand back into the snow and continued her work. They stood in silence, Raven's ears perking and twitching at any noise. She was on guard and Shingo respected that she wasn't a small minded woman, thinking she would be safe. As she shoveled more plants into her small sack, he watched her face. Her glowing blue eyes were bright and full of life, the ring of her pupil a shade of Eton blue. "I just seem to have the best of luck, today. Maybe you're a charm, Shingo." Raven told him, giving him a warm smile. He couldn't help but furrow his brow.

"Well, yer welcome and all, but dere be a few good ways ta repay da favor." Shingo said, wanted to gauge her reaction. She gave him a harsh glare, her eyes slimming.

"Sorry, I have no intention to pay you back for a bit of luck." She spat.

"Well, maybe yah will want ta fer anoder reason?" He asked her, still watching her blue eyes.

"I'm sorry; I have no need for romantic encounters. I am not looking for love." She hissed at him, her arm still deep in the snow.

"How 'bout lust? Or desire?" Shingo asked, leaning his head to get a better look at her face. She pulled her cold hand from his and gave him a hard look.

"Troll, I have no intention of joining you in bed; I'm not sure what made you think that." She hissed as she wiped the snow from her hands.

"Da flirtin'." He stated. She pushed herself up, standing tall on the boulder. Her head was just a few inches over his.

"I don't know what made you think I was flirting with you. As I've previously stated. I have no intention to share a bed with you. Nor do I have the intention to go to bed with any man unless the sole purpose is child rearing." She snapped, placing her hands on her hips.

"No lust? No want or desire?" Shingo asked, arching a brow. "Yah dun't want nuthin more den a child?"

"I do not want a child. I'm saying if I were to sleep with a man, it would be for a child." She retorted, he could see the anger building in her.

"Evereh woman has desire." Shingo said, tilting his head. "Yah can't claim ta have none."

"I am not claiming anything. I have no desire for sexual relations unless it is required."

"Why?" He couldn't help but ask.

"Desire is one thing that was stolen from me." She snapped back. He saw the regret in her eyes as soon as the words had left her lips, and she turned her eyes away from him. She didn't want him to ask further, but it was the one thing he wanted most at that moment. He wanted to know exactly what had happened to her.

Her ears perked up, just as Shingo caught the faintest noise in his own. He strained to hear as Raven's face grew foreboding. He watched as her body went completely limp, her knees buckling out from under her and falling towards the stones. She had not fainted, though it seemed she had, and as he reached to catch her something collided with Raven's side, bringing her down into the snow.

Shingo turned to see the High Elf rogue from the morning, holding her shoulders down, his legs straddling her and keeping her still. Shingo reached to grab him, but he felt the poison tipped blade of a dagger jab into him. His mind went fuzzy as he lost control of his body, his arms slouching at his sides and his head spinning wildly. He only had enough control to keep himself standing. He had been sapped and felt another jab from the dagger in his lower back. He tried to turn, his eyes watching as the High Elf fought with a squirming Raven.

Raven managed to pull one leg out from under the other High Elf, and Raven brought her knee up with precision into the man's jaw. With a kick to his chest, she forced him off and managed to pull herself to her feet in just an instant. Shingo could feel the blade slip out of him once more as Raven ran behind him. He heard bodies collide, Raven successfully managing to tackle the other rogue. He was slowly regaining control of his mind as he watched the High Elf run past him and a cry from Raven, followed quickly with a painful grunt from the male.

Finally, his mind snapped back, his limbs under his control again, and he turned to Raven. The Human rogue from earlier was atop Raven, trying to hold her down as the male rogue was laying next to them, unconscious. In Raven's hand was a large rock, the side of the male's head bleeding. The Human tried to grab Raven's throat as Shingo caught hold of the woman's short hair. He yanked her on her feet just in time and forced his blade through her stomach.

"NO!" Raven barked suddenly. Shingo extracted his blade from the woman's abdomen, and tossed her to the side. When he caught a glance of Raven, he realized he had sprayed the blood of the human all over Raven. "You stupid, stupid Troll!" Raven spat, trying to wipe down her cloak.

"I had ta kill her." Shingo stated.

"You couldn't turn? Even a little bit?" Raven was furious, her hands only rubbing the blood into the clean white and beige rabbit fur cloak.

"I wasn't dinking 'bout yer clothes, I was dinkin bout our lives." Shingo retorted.

"You foolish ass!" Raven yelled as she pulled herself up on her feet. "I deal with bloodied men every damn day and I have managed to keep this from getting any blood on it for two whole years now. I spend one morning with a Troll and I get soaked." She hissed, throwing her fist against his chest.

"It's just a damn coat, what does it matter?" Shingo hissed back. "What, yah dink yer coat is more important den yer life?" Shingo received another hit from Raven.

"They weren't going to kill me, you ass. They were going to kill you though. Why do you think I grabbed the woman?" Raven spat. Out of the corner of Shingo's eye, he spotted a wisp of black. He noticed the shimmer of a blade and quickly brought his hand up. The dagger dug into the palm of his hand, though, a better alternative to his face, and he caught the rogue High Elf's hand in his own. Raven ducked down, pushing herself closer to Shingo and trying to slip around him. He twisted the man's wrist, bringing it down quickly as he brought his knee up into the elbow and snapped the arm, clean at the bend. The man howled and Shingo went to make the killing blow with his blade, but his arm was caught by Raven.

"Let go!" Shingo barked.

"Shut up, you fool." Raven hissed back, giving him a shove as she hurried to the High Elf who had fallen back and was trying to cradle his arm. Shingo pulled the blade from his palm, and threw the dagger down into the snow. He looked back up to see Raven shove the man down, and straddle him as she took his broken arm in her hands.

"If yah heal him, I'll break his face next time." Shingo barked just as Raven twisted the man's arm. He cried out in pain, and Raven's caught his other arm, forcing it under her knee.

Then Raven started barking orders and demands in another language. Shingo recognized it as common, almost immediately. He stood, dumbfounded in his spot as Raven spoke threatening words he could never understand. Where in Azeroth had she learned both Orcish, and Common? At that, his mind raced further.

He watched as the small woman took hold of the High Elf's mangled arm and twisted it. He cried out in pain, and she barked something else to him. Grumbles and whines left the throat of the man, as he tried to answer her. Shingo watched this continued for a while, orders, demands, followed by the screams of pain and huffed answers.

Finally, Raven sat back, and gave the man a harsh look before stating something else in common, then running her fingers over the man's arm. His pained expression quickly faded into that of a relaxed one, and Raven bolted up and backed away from the man until she was next to Shingo. With a few more demands, the man quickly scurried to his feet, his arm cradled in his other and ran from them.

"What da hell?" Shingo roared as he grabbed Raven's arm with rough precision. She twisted quickly and pulled back, yanking her arm free. He still had a good grip on her coat, and pulled her forward. Her feet dragged through the snow until she was face to face with him. "Why did yah let dat man go?" Shingo barked.

"L-let go of me!" Raven barked out quickly as she tried to back away. Shingo had a firm grasp and pulled her closer to his body.

"Why did yah let dat man go?" Shingo repeated in a threatening tone.

"If you would release me, I'll tell you!" Raven spat. Shingo eyes thinned with annoyance, casting an angry glare down on the small woman. Her eyes darted down and he watched as her thoughts turned over in her mind.

With lightening speed, her free hand shot up and he felt her dig her fingers into the dagger wound on his hand that cut clean through his palm to the back of his hand. Shingo reeled in pain as he released her cloak, and she immediately released his hand and turned to bridge the distance between them. He caught her shoulder before she could get too far as his thoughts raced, almost incomprehensibly through his mind.

Raven yanked her shoulder, trying to break free and Shingo was pulled forward a step. His feet fumbled under him as he tried to move forward, his toes catching the sharp ice under the powdery snow, and he tumbled forward. He tried to balance his weight on Raven's shoulder, but her knees buckled under the weight and they both crashed down into the snow.

A high pitched squeak left Raven's throat as Shingo tried to catch himself over her but his knee collided with the underside of her thigh and her face landed with a thump in the snow. Shingo quickly brought himself up, and stabled himself on his knees over her, but Raven thrashed under him, turning onto her back so sharply. He managed to catch a glimpse of her terrified expression just before her shin was brought up into his crotch.

A nauseous feeling immediately washed over him as he doubled over her and caught hold of her leg. The pain followed slowly, but crept into his pelvis as he groaned in pain. He tried to catch his breath, but alas, she really had him with that shot.

"W-wha-" Raven stuttered under him. Shingo tried to respond, but gave up quickly as he dropped his forehead in the snow beside her head. "What happened?" Raven finally croaked out.

"Ju-just wait" Shingo managed to groan. He felt Raven shift under him, and he held tighter to her leg in fear of her bringing it up again. As the pain begun to die after long moments, he also felt Raven's body calm beneath him and finally released her leg. He brought his hand up and placed it on her shoulder as he tried to catch his breath. Wheezing slightly from the pain that ricocheted through his limbs.

"W-what?" Raven yipped up at him, her eyes furrowed over in worry and attention.

"Nevah, nevah hit a man dere." Shingo whined at her.

"I didn't hit you. Did I?" Raven asked, glancing him over.

"Yer leg." Shingo answered and he pushed himself up. Raven's eyes trailed over her leg, then up towards his crotch as she seemed to realize what she had done.

"I'm sorry!" Raven whined to him, her voice filled with sorrow. Her eyes scanned him over again, as she seemed to realize he was still hurt. She quickly pushed herself up on her elbows and made to stand. Shingo took a firm hold of her wrist and looked her in the eyes.

"Where did yah learn ta speak common?" Shingo asked, his voice dipping in a near growl.

"Why?" Raven spat, her brow furrowing. Her attention wasn't on his questions, or even his face, she seemed overwhelmed with the need to heal him.

"Raven, I just watched yah let a rogue go. A rogue dat tried ta kill da both of us. Yah talked to it. I need ta know what is going on." Shingo responded as he watched her eyes.

"Oh, I understand." Raven hissed, her eyes turning back to him. "You think I'm working for the Alliance, do you not?"

"It's hard not ta dink dat." Shingo answered honestly.

"I'm not, but that's not important. What's important is the fact that you're bleeding out." Raven's eyes bore into his.

"Yah let a rogue run off." Shingo responded.

"Yeah, I did. As a matter of fact, I twisted his arm about until it was so mangled even I couldn't really fix it, then told him to run off back to his camp and tell his sergeant the same thing I told the last couple of men who had come to pay me a visit. I also saved you from that other rogue's killing blow. I'm definitely working for the alliance and somehow saving your life plays into my master plan." Raven spat. Her words were soaked in anger and irritation.

"Raven." Shingo barked. Raven flinched, and Shingo realized that he had spoken his words with too much intensity, scaring the small woman. "Why dese men come talk ta yah? Why dey come and attack yah? And yah said dat dey were onleh gonna kill meh, but not cha, what were dey gonna do? I need yah ta tell meh evereh ding."

"Unbearable ass!" Raven yelled, yanking her wrist free and shoving his shoulder. "You're sitting here bleeding all over the place, you've already ruined my cloak and now I've got your blood on it, and you're trying to interrogate me?" Raven pushed her body back, and sat up. Shingo tried to take hold of her again, but she was right, he was losing blood, and enough to make him weak and light headed. He figured if he wanted to live to find out what was going on, he would have to let the woman heal him, and ask questions later.

He watched and Raven stood and hurried around his back, and after a few seconds he felt the warm wash of her healing against the stinging pain of his back. All the cold left his body, and he was warmed all the way into his bones. He could feel the worry leaving his mind, and his heart seemed lighter and calm. Every inch of his body felt as though he were sleeping, or napping somewhere in the warm sun. Then the second wave came, creeping from his wounds and spreading across his body like wild fire. It was cold, and made his skin chill as his muscles tightened. Finally, the warmth washed back over him, warming his muscles and making them calm and relaxed. Her heals were like a mother's touch, cooing her child into sleep but worked on a much larger scale.

As the relief washed over him, as it had done when she had healed his hand the day before he realize her heals were something one could become addicted to. It was like washing the pains of the day down with warm cherry grog. The relief that washed over, along with the lighter, softer feeling within was something he could imagine coming back to every day. It was almost delicious, and he prayed she wouldn't stop.

"I'll tell you everything later." Raven's soft voice came from behind him. All the anger had left her lips and she spoke is soft coos. "Let's just get back to the healer's house and get us both out of these filthy clothes." Shingo didn't bother grunting a response, just nodded slightly and let his eyes fall shut.


	2. Chapter 2

**Healing Hands  
**

Chapter 2

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

It don't belong to me. What else do I have to say? Belongs to Blizzard.

**Authors Note:**

Okay, let my properly apologize for taking so darn long to get this chapter out. As of now, I have a new job and I will be working on whatever I can. If I have a desire to write this story, and some free time, I'll write this, same with any other story. Sorry about the wait. Please enjoy this chapter. Reviews are highly appreciated.

* * *

Raven's cheeks stung with embarrassment as she pushed past the double doors and into the main room for the healer's house. The soft beige and white fur of her beloved cloak was stained deep shades of red, still moist to the touch. It seemed the blood had splattered over the entirety of the front of her cloak, and melted snow and dirt covered the back. She tried to avoid looking into the eyes of those around her, as her face turned to match the shade of the stains. Shingo, the troll she blamed for the bloody mishap was on her heels, not letting her move farther than a couple of feet away from him. In her heart, she understood his wary attitude, but her pride stung as he watched her with thin, accusing eyes. Worse yet, she had yet to come up with a lie to tell the busy bodies whom would soon be hounding her with questions.

She couldn't afford the Horde army learning of the incident, and her mind snapped to attention as she glanced over her shoulder at her watchful stalker.

"Lady Raven, wha-" Miriam's voice came like a sharp scrape of metal. Raven gave her the most threatening gaze she could muster, and the woman immediately fell silent.

"Prepare a change of clothes for the Troll." Raven demanded with little care. Miriam's eyes dashed to the Troll on her heels.

"Yes, ma'am." Miriam said cautiously as she eyed the two of them.

Raven pushed through the next set of doors, turning down the hall and heading for the stairs. Her pace was quick, as she wanted to get out of sight as soon as possible. As she paced up the stairs and rounded the corner, she reached for the handle for her door.

"Deny everyding." Shingo hissed at her as her fingers wrapped around the cold metal and pushed the door of her room open. She would have shot a confused glance at Shingo had she not been distracted by what she saw.

Standing in the center of her room with his arms laced across his chest stood her fiancé, Tryev Kanoth. Raven took a quick step back but Shingo had closed the gap between them and she collided into his chest. Before she could realize how premeditated the incident seemed, Shingo had his hands on her shoulders, and with remarkable ease, he lifted her off her toes. Raven stretched her legs, trying to make some contact with the floor as Shingo sauntered towards Kanoth.

"What is the meaning of this?" Raven spouted as she kicked her legs. Her hands dashed to Shingo's as she tried to pry herself free, but as his fingers tightened around her shoulders, fear filled her heart. Raven could feel her blood coursing through her veins and filling her ears, making the room fall nearly silent.

Shingo stepped over to her desk, securing Raven in just one hand, while he pulled her desk chair towards Kanoth. He turned it, and with a strong arm, he forced Raven to be seated. Her bottom landed with a hard lump on the chair. As she tried to push herself back on her feet, Shingo's hands held her shoulder's against the back of the chair as he stood behind her chair.

"Rogues?" Kanoth inquired with a cold tone. His eyes scanned over Raven's terrified expression as Shingo gave a grunt in response. "What did they want?" Kanoth asked Raven, his eyes locked on hers.

"I-I don't know." Raven stuttered quickly.

"Is that so?" Kanoth asked. His eyes seemed full of suspicion.

"I don't!" Raven repeated, shaking her head lightly. "They ambushed us! It happened so fast!"

"Shingo?" Kanoth's eyes peeled away from Raven's to meet Shingo's.

"Ah, dey attacked us faster den I could 'ave reacted." Shingo responded.

"And you haven't a clue why?" Kanoth asked, directing his question to Raven.

"N-no!" She whined to him. She was trying to do as Shingo had told her, trying not to give hints at anything more, but fear riddled her. Kanoth had not scared her much before, but now, he seemed like an entirely different man. As terrifying as an Orc. Raven could feel her knee's quivering as she looked for solace in Shingo, but even his demeanor had changed. Not an ounce of care seemed to be found in him, and she feared something worse was at hand.

"I 'ave ta say, dis girly been drough a lot just now. I dun't dink she knows anyding." Shingo stated calmly. Raven lifted her shoulders into Shingo's hands, terrified to look up at him, but wanting some sign that he was on her side.

"Did you kill the rogues?" Kanoth asked. Shingo's answer came slow, which made Raven's body shake harder.

"No. Onleh one 'o dem. Da oder ran off as I was takin da first on." Shingo answered remorsefully. Raven watched as Kanoth's eyes glossed over with rage and disappointment.

"Pathetic." Kanoth hissed. The insult brandished Raven as well as she sank deeper into her seat.

"Shingo saved my life!" Raven blurted out quickly. To which she received a firm, reprimanding squeeze of her shoulders from Shingo. Kanoth's thin eyes turned down to Raven's, scaring her deeper into her seat. "Th-they attacked me. He was sapped by the rogue, but he managed to fight them both off and save my life!" Raven sputtered as the lump in her throat built up. "You should praise him for saving my life, should you not?"

A small bubble of laughter left Kanoth's throat, but Shingo's hands were still rigid against her shoulders. Kanoth turned and paced the room calmly.

"I am your fiancé, shouldn't you care that my life was threatened today?" Raven snapped. Another reprimanding squeeze was administered to her shoulders, but she ignored it. She was worried about Kanoth's motives, and why he was interrogating her. Shingo had been the only one to see what had happened, he was the only one who had the right to be skeptical about her, but Kanoth, his actions screamed something foul was around the bend. There was something deeper than just a marriage that may give him a new rank, and Raven feared that if he knew she understood more than he wanted, she would be quickly silenced. The only option she had now was to trick him, make him think she was just a girl that couldn't do more than heal wounds. "Tryev." Raven said, mustering a sweetness that was hard to stomach to her lips. "I was scared I would lose my life today, Shingo saved me, and he protected me like a real solider. You should be grateful to this man for saving your future wife. In fact-" Raven stumbled on her words, forcing her fear to take form in tears. She needed to seem as small minded as she could. "This man should be given some sort of reward."

Kanoth's eyes scanned over Raven's face as she forced the tears to slip forth from her eyes. The overwhelming fear of what was going to happen, along with the need to cry forced so many tears to sidle down her cheeks, making her eyes grow blurry. She squeezed her eyes shut, and lowered her head, trying to think of something else to say.

Raven flinched when she felt Kanoth's fingers graze her cheek. It was a gentle, caring thing to do, but his hands felt cold and unloving against her cheek.

"You're right." Kanoth cooed to her, his voice disguised with a loving tone, but still sounded dry and forced. "Shingo, you'll be staying with her from here on out."

Raven's head snapped up as she looked at Kanoth, a foul grin curving the corner of his lips as he stared over Raven at Shingo. Raven's heart pounded in her chest as she tried to steady her breath.

"You're not to leave her side, you'll be with her at all times, you hear me Shingo?" Kanoth said, the grim tone sneaking into his voice and sending a shiver down Raven's spine. "If anything happens to her, it will be your head."

"Yes sir." Shingo responded, his hands still tight on Raven's shoulders.

"I also expect you to write a detail description of the battle, and what happened this afternoon. Deliver it personally to me, tomorrow." Kanoth said, then looked back down at Raven. He lowered his knee and knelt before her, lifting both hands to gently sweep the tears from her cheeks. He gave her a firm look before standing again and heading towards the door. "Do not leave her side. For any reason. That command is not to be taken lightly, if she leaves your sight for even a moment you will regret it." Kanoth repeated before stepping out of the room and closing the door with a harsh snap.

Shingo stood still as stone as they listened for Kanoth's footsteps to fade down the stairs. Calmly listening to each thud as it grew fainter and fainter, and when the sound had faded out completely, Shingo released his grip on her shoulders. Raven made to stand, but Shingo rounded on her before she could move an inch, and lowered himself before her, putting himself at eye level with her.

"Are yah okeh?" Shingo asked as Raven quickly wiped the forced tears from her cheeks.

"Yes, I-…" Raven paused, looking over the Troll knelt before her. She scanned over his calm eyes, and her stomach twirled in her belly. She wasn't sure she could trust him. "What was that all about?"

"Kanoth?" Shingo asked. "He be up ta sumting."

"Like that wasn't completely obvious, regardless, you're going to need to elaborate." Raven snapped at Shingo. "You need to explain what just happened."

"Shingo here got questions 'o his own, liddel elfie." Shingo retorted as he brought himself back into a stand. "Seems dat evereh one's got it out fer yah."

"Kanoth?" Raven sputtered.

"Ah, I ain't too sure, but dere be a hidden agenda. Eh, den again, dat man's always got da hidden agenda." Shingo said as he turned and paced across the embroidered rug that accented the center of her rather drab room.

"I'm going to need you to be honest with me." Raven said as she stood on weak legs. "I need to know about Kanoth, an-"

"Can't trust yah wit dat information." Shingo stated callously.

"I'm to marry that man!" Raven barked. "And you're trying to tell me that you can't tell me what- what-… horrible things he may be up to?"

"Dat's just it, yer in da center 'o it. Like I said, evereh one be tryin ta get dere hands on yah. It's best yah not be knowing." Shingo turned a calm eye to her, and she felt the immense urge to slap him.

"You wish to keep me in the dark?" She spat as she took a firm step towards Shingo. "There is obviously something going on, and believe it or not, I know more than you think."

"Dink I ain't aware 'o dat?" Shingo asked calmly. "And I'm gonna need yah ta tell me all yah know."

"This is a give and take situation, you tell me what you know, and I'll tell you what I know. You're not going to get something for nothing." Raven said, with a small smile against her lips.

"Ah, den, guess I'll just have ta do what Kanoth told meh ta do." Shingo shrugged against his words. "Yer stuck wit meh."

"Ha!" Raven retorted as she laced her arms over her chest. "As though that would work."

"Mm, watchin yah?" Shingo asked with a cock of his brow.

"No, as though you weren't already planning on that." Raven answered.

"Mm." Shingo repeated with another shrug. "Yah got a whole mess 'o problems dat be knockin at yer door. Meh stayin is a favor ta yah."

"You think I can't take care of myself?" Raven asked, feeling offended. "I'm fully ca-" she was cut off as Shingo's laugh made her blood quicken with irritation in her veins. "You would have died if it weren't for me!"

"Nuhding wudda 'appened tah meh if I ain't even gone wit cha, but cha would 'ave been dead." He stated, stalking over to her bed and taking a seat on it.

"Get off of my bed!" She demanded with her hands clenched at her sides. Shingo rolled his eyes, and situated himself further up on the bed, stretching his legs out and leaning against the wall her bed was tucked against. Raven's feet padded against the embroidered rug as she hurried to the side of her bed and glared Shingo down. "Like I told you before, they weren't going to kill me, they were going to kill you. Let your cold red blood stain the snow for all to see." She hissed as she slapped his large foot, moving it all of an inch. "You're the one who followed me! I told you to leave."

Shingo gave a gruff shrug of his shoulders as he pulled his feet up on the bed. Raven nearly whimpered as he put his filthy feet on her clean bed sheets and grabbed his heel with both of her hands and yanked. Shingo pulled his foot back and Raven lost her grip, toppling back onto her backside.

"You filthy bastard, get off my bed!" She nearly yelled. The Troll continued to ignore her as he nestled into her bed with a comfortable sigh. Raven buried her face in her hands in irritation when she saw the red of her hands. She had nearly forgotten with the fright of meeting Tryev so suddenly in her room that she was still drenched in blood, her cloak ruined, her hands covered in a thin, dried and cracking layer of blood, and the Troll was still hurt. "You owe me a new cloak!" She yelled as she suddenly burst to her feet. Shingo opened one eye to glance at her, his eyes trailing over her cloak.

"Wat yah expect meh ta do 'bout it?" Shingo inquired as he shifted slightly. He leaned against the wall for a moment, but pulled away instantly. Raven knew he needed to be healed, but she didn't much care other than the worry of him bleeding on her sheets.

"I expect you to take me to Dalaran so that I may buy a new one." Raven retorted as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Ha!" He laughed, shaking his head. "Wat if da men get hurt, and yah ain't here ta heal dem?"

"As much as everyone wants to believe that I am, I am not the only healer here. Anyone here can heal just as well as me." Raven retorted.

"Nat true. Now, I ain't be here ta stroke yah ego, but cha are da onleh healer worth havin'." Shingo said with a plain look. "Given, yah ain't no bettah at healin a wound, it's wat cha do dat dey can't."

"Are you talking about that nonsense about how my healing can heal wounds that aren't tangible?" Raven said with an irritated sigh.

"Yah, I be talkin 'bout dat. I ain't ever been healed da way yah heal." Shingo stated, he pushed himself to the edge of her bed and placed his heavy feet on the floor. "Yah healin makes da hard part of walkin away from almost losin yah life not so hard."

"And that's supposed to mean?" Raven asked.

"When yah were a babeh, did yah get hurt and yah mommah make it bettah?" Shingo asked.

"Not really." Raven stated plainly. "My mother was sick and passed away, my father was a high ranking officer. Most of the time I was taken care of by my elder brother."

"No modders love? Listen, it's a feeling, like yah be protected and safe, it's a special kind 'o healin dat isn't done wit magic." Shingo said, slightly smiling at her. "Maybeh dats why yah be such a stuffy girl, yah raised by men."

"You're race is just weak." Raven retorted with irritation as she grabbed the seat she had been forced to sit in, just moments before, and pulled in close to Shingo. Regardless of how irritating the Troll was, he needed to be healed. "I need to heal you." She told him. She watched as he stood from her bed and sat backwards, just barely fitting on it, in her small chair. She took a seat on her bed as Shingo pull his shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor.

"Yah said yah explain dings ta meh." Shingo said as Raven begun to pump her healing magic through her hands. She hovered her hands over the highest stab wound, which was mostly healed. She had managed to turn the deep stabs of dagger wounds on his back to smaller cuts that wouldn't prove deadly in the short amount of time she had before.

"That was before the incident just moments ago, when you held me to that chair." Raven said, her voice dripping with irritation. Her fingers pressed against his skin, the glows of her healing emanating from her palms as she cupped her hands over the wound.

"I told yah ta deny everyding." Shingo said softly. Raven couldn't help rolling her eyes, his voice so calm and soft now that she was healing him. The fleeting thought that the pain was what made him sound so rude passed through her mind quickly, but she didn't care. Raven let out a soft sigh as she continued to the next wound, the previous already having stitched itself back together.

"Of course I can speak Common, if you would have just taken more than a moment to glance me over you'd understand." Raven said with a dry tone.

"I took much more den a moment's look." Shingo breathed as he lowered his head, his back arched for her. Raven's fingers gently touched his warm skin around the second stab wound. In total, there were six stab wounds and she had just finished the second. As she moved to another, closer to his vital organs, she pushed more of her magic into him.

"I'm neither Blood Elf, or High Elf. Blood Elves chose that name due to what happened, I never took that title. I was raised Alliance, so, beside my native tongue of Thalassian, my second and main language is Common. Orcish I've learned most recently out of necessity." Raven explained.

"Yah Alliance?" Shingo asked, looking over his shoulder at her.

"No." Raven stated. "Though Alliance claims me, I am aligned neither Horde nor Alliance."

"How'd yah end up wit da Horde den?" Shingo asked as he turned his head back to rest his chin on the chair.

"I was a healer in Outlands, doing the same thing I'm doing here. I was just healing whomever I came across but soon I was set to heal in specific location as, namely, a healer for hirer. As the Blood Elves were aligned with the Horde, I picked up as much of Orcish as I could before I made my way to Outlands, and my appearance allowed me to blend in with the Horde, or Alliance whenever I needed. It wasn't too long ago, but back then I was a child in mind. My goal was to heal, and save as many lives as I could…" Raven slowed her speech, her hands still at work. "So, being able to play off being a Blood Elf in turn allowed me to get close to Horde warriors who had been wounded in battle, and I used that continually. That was how I mastered speaking Orcish. Of course, I was found out when I was taking refuge at a Horde camp when a Blood Elf, by the name of Pywyn brought a gnome to the camp. He was basically toying with the Gnome, like a sick game of cat and mouse, and in attempts to get her to safety they caught me. After a whole mess of issues I was signed off as a neutral party."

"How does dat work?" Shingo asked, his back muscles relaxing.

"The Alliance hasn't officially taken me off the records, so by their standards, I'm still an Alliance. On the other hand, I'm neutral to the Horde, so I'm allowed to be here, healing for the Horde." Raven said, shaking her head. "It's pretty confusing."

"So why da Alliance attakin yah?" Shingo asked.

"Simple. I go by contract. After I'd left Outlands before I heard about what was happening here, so I was healing in various locations in Icecrown. One night I went to a Horde base after staying at other Alliance bases and I ran into a high ranking officer whom contacted Thrall and commissioned me here. They pay me and they say if I work well here, I can have the chance to become an official member of the horde. Well, I was on the front lines when I got here and things were going fine until we got attacked for the horror gate. I ended up healing an Alliance Night Elf, which got me in a whole mess of trouble. Now, not only do the front line horde know I'm here, so does the alliance and the rest of the Horde. The Alliance wants me on their side, the claim they'll pay me more." Raven said, she was working on the final stab wound on Shingo's back.

"Yah choose da Horde?" Shingo asked, turning to her.

"Not really." Raven admitted. "They found and commissioned me first. I've already made a deal with the Horde, I won't go back on that." Raven stated. Shingo seemed to take a few moments to think it over. When he turned back, he stared ahead. Raven patted his back, letting him know that she was done. He turned to her and held out his hand. "Second hand wound." Raven laughed gently.

When Raven glanced up, she found he was staring deep into her eyes. A few long seconds past before Shingo cast a downward glance. More silence filled the room.

"We be needin ta write up da battle report." Shingo said as soon as his hand was healed. Shingo stood and sauntered over to her desk. He paid no mind to the order, merely yanked open the drawer and pulled out paper. Grabbing the quill he begun to scribble. "It was yer idea ta go near fleshworks. While gettin herbs, yah were knocked ta da ground, I was sapped. Once I broke out, den I killed da first, yah wounded da oder, den he ran off." Shingo turned his eyes to her. "Dats da story."

Raven nodded, before glancing back down at her blood stained cloak. She sighed and headed to the chest at the foot of her bed. Pulling out a thick soot black dress, black gloves, an undershirt, and a square piece of cloth she hurried behind her partition wall. She threw on her undershirt, gloves, dress, and tied the square cloth around her neck, loose enough to pull over her mouth. These were the warmest clothes she owned, other than the cloak.

When she exited, Shino was still writing. Raven, grabbing her blood stained cloak, headed over to her woven waste basket and dropped the cloak in.

There was a sudden rapping on the door, and Miriam didn't wait for permission to enter. Peaking her head in, she quickly turned to Raven. "We got a few men downstairs. Hurry up." Raven cast one glance at the Troll before hurrying out the door. Shingo was on her heels, and when she came into the main entrance there was a Tauren with a near fatal gash over his chest. He was slipping in and out of consciousness, surveying the wounds of the other men, two Orcs, a Troll woman, three Blood Elves, two female, one male. The other's wounds weren't nearly as life threatening, so Raven hurried to the Tauren. He was on a wooden plank, being carried by two of what Raven were assume, were his battle mates. Ripping off her gloves, she made a motion to shove them in her cloak pocket, only to realize she had no cloak. Grumbling, she tossed the gloves to Shingo and out her hands over the deepest gash of the cut.

She was stumbling alongside the Tauren as he was carried to one of the back wounds. Once they had laid him down on the table, the center of the wound was nearly healed. She ran her hands along the length of his wound, just enough to stop the blood. Quickly she closed up as much of the wound as she could, before barking for another healer. Miriam was there, and took over while Raven ran back out to the main hall.

As she wondered _which one next? _The double doors of the healers house burst opened. Maybe twenty men, some hobbling, other dragging in their fellow comrades, and others being carried on stretches of wood. Raven hurried to them, scanning over their wounds trying to find the worst.

"Lady Raven." One man croaked at her side. He grabbed her arm and weakly pulled her towards him. "Please, Lady Ra-Raven." Raven placed one hand on the first wound she could see on him and pumped her magic into him as she continued to scan the other men. She spotted the worst in no time. His back was bleeding profusely, through his hair seeped blood, and his arms were mangled. He was being carried, and looked as though he'd bleed out. Pushing past the men and putting her hands over his head, she followed the carried Elf out of the crowd. She was doing the best she could, but he seemed to be bleeding from all over himself. She was doing her best to heal him, to stop the blood, but she felt his life weaken.

Within seconds he took his last breath, Raven looked up at the men carrying him. "Outside. Take him outside." She stated.

"Outside? He deserves a proper burial." An Orc growled.

"AND HE'LL GET ONE." Raven roared back at this wounded Orc. "The ice will preserve his body for a burial. Take him outside. A woman outside will direct you as to what to do." She said as she hurried through the crowd.

She pushed through the men as they hobbled, or ran to the other healers, directing them to beds. It seemed in her distraction she hadn't seen the other men and women whom had poured through those doors. Heading towards the entrance, trying to find the worst of the bunch, she noticed a male Troll slouched against the wall.

When she reached him, she spotted his problem. Through his chest was a spear, his hand covering his wound as much as possible. His dull, nearly lifeless eyes met hers. Kneeling before him, Raven grabbed his shoulders, leaning his body over. Grabbing the end of the spear with one hand, and the other hand on his back, and yanked a good few inches of the staff through him.

Groaning in pain, the Troll stayed hunched. Raven pumped just a small bit of healing into him to dull the pain as she yanked again. Raven didn't notice Shingo behind her until he clasped his hand over hers.

"Readeh?" Shingo asked. Raven gave a nod and together they yanked the shaft from him. Acting quickly, Raven put her hands over the entrance and exit wounds and begun healing. Once the wound was healed from the inside and the bleeding was slow, she called another healer to him and ran to find the next man.

At the end of the day, the bodies had piled up. Raven, on exhausted feet, walked through the main hall. Healers were still working on the last of the men, while the now healthy men were carrying bodies outside. Following two men, she glanced at the body between them. It was an Orc she tried so very hard to heal but died on her shortly after from extensive wounds to his chest, neck and face. Once outside, to the right of the building, dead bodies lay across the ice. Men were grabbing the bodies and throwing them in a cart to carry them off for burial.

Raven assumed there would be at least four carts filled, but that didn't include the men that died before they could reach the healers house. Rubbing her hands together to keep them warm, Raven looked out towards the horror gate.

"Here" Shingo said, placing her gloves in her hands.

"Oh, thank you." Raven said, smiling at him. She slipped on one glove before she noticed Shingo's expression. "What?"

"Was dis a bad day?" Shingo asked.

"No, though I wish it was. I wish a day like this was the worst day we could have." She got the other glove on and ran her hands though her hair. "This was less than a normal day. Normally we get men in here right after the break of dawn, then influxes of them all day until some of us can barely move. We work through the night, or take shifts. That's a normal day."

"Wat be da dead count on a normal day?" Shingo asked.

"Oh… today's a four cart, a normal is anywhere between seven and twelve." Raven stated. She was shivering in the cold without her cloak, and wrapped her arms around herself for warmth.

"So, tell meh, wat's da worst day yah evah had?" Shingo was staring at her, not the bodies now. Raven felt he face grow grim just remembering that terrible day.

"We had a hundred or so wounded in the main hall before any of us were awake. When we did wake up, everything was so hectic. Everyone was fatally wounded, or so it seemed. They were dropping like flies before we could reach them, and more kept pouring in. Some men were so wounded and bloody, that only after they'd passed and we cleaned up they're body that we found out they were alliance. We saved very little men that day. We worked clear through the night, and the following day. When it was all over, we had… I think the final count was thirty four carts." Raven said, taking a deep breath. "Most of the healers fell asleep on the spot once it was done."

Shingo nodded, and then patted her shoulder. "Yah cold, go inside."

"I just need a mental recording of all these men." Raven stated, looking over the bodies. "I have to write letters to the family members." She looked over them again, she couldn't recall most of their names, but she knew they're faces. She looked out at the setting sun, and then turned to head to her room. Shingo was on her heels as they entered the main hall. They were stopped as one straggler thanked her for saving his life. She took the thanks politely and worked her way to her room. The best part about being a healer was the gratitude. She worked herself to the bone every day, and she never had a moment where she felt her efforts were unappreciated.

Grabbing the chair, she pulled it up to the desk, and begun writing what information she could on the men she helped but died. Once she had the information down, she started again on her letters, as she had been when Miriam interrupted her the previous day. Early this morning, before Shingo and her had gone out, Raven had finished a handful of more letters. She wanted to get up to date, and the concept of working though the night didn't bother her much.

Raven, remembering her guest, and all the work she had done, called Miriam up. After instructing her to bring her two buckets of warm water, Raven turned to Shingo. "I'll be working on these letters for the night. You can sleep on my bed in the mean time, just please wash up."

Shingo merely nodded, and when the buckets were brought in, Raven washed her hands, arms, feet, legs, face, and hair. When she was done, she got to work on the letters. Shingo was sitting on the bed, she could tell he was trying to stay alert but after following her around in the main hall for a few hours, anyone would be tired.

-…-

Around midnight Raven sat back and stretched. She'd finished two months back, without interruptions or the like. She was only a month and a week or so backed up now. Proud of herself, Raven looked over at Shingo. He was snoring slightly, laying on her too small bed. Smiling at him, she stood and walk out of the room quietly. Sneaking down the hall, and through the main hall, Raven was met with the cold night air. She slipped around the side of the building and into the stables. Once inside Shingo's raptor, Rashi met her. Raven pet his head, as she looked at the other mounts. The room was nearly filled with mounts of many different kinds. She looked over each one with joy, and was surprised when she spotted a Sunreaver Dragonhawk. It watched her with small eyes and Raven just stared back. She'd seen Dragonhawks, but this was the first time she'd seen one of these.

"Raven" she heard from behind her. Spinning around she was met by a tall Night Elf.

Raven nearly screamed when she saw him, and shuffled back.

"I'm not here to hurt you." He said in Common.

"Leave. You are not welcomed here." Raven stuttered back.

"I'm here to tell you. The rouges before where just to transport you." His yellow eyes were glowing.

"They tried to kill the Troll I was with." Raven said, in a stronger voice.

"That wasn't what they were told to do." He said, taking a step to her. Raven stood ridged in her spot.

"Leave." She said.

"Calm down." He stated as he begun to calmly pace. "As I already said, I am not here to hurt you." He looked at her, then shook his head. "Name any number, any requirements a-"

"And you'll give them all to me in return for my healing." Raven cut him off. "How many times do I have to explain this? I am under contract with the Horde and I will not break that contract."

"What can we give you?" The Night Elf asked.

"Nothing." Raven said, when he waited she repeated herself. "Nothing. NOTHING. There is no worldly possession you could bestow upon me that would make me break this contract." Shaking her head she sighed. "I will not heal for any other until the Lich King has been killed."

"Willingly." It wasn't just that word that made a chill run down her spine, but the terrible way he advanced on her, and worse, that tone of voice.

"SHINGO!" Raven screamed at the top of her lungs, her voice cracking as she screamed. Her breath was cut short as the Night Elf drove his fist into her and she doubled over onto his arm.

Shingo had, of course, heard the blood curdling scream and knew what to do. As he flew out of the building, he heard the other healers coming down the stairs. He ignored their inquiries and ran towards the stables. The door, ajar, was swaying in the wind and Shingo ran around the side of the building.

When he spotted the animal tracks he picked up his pace. As he came around the other side of the building in spotted a shape dashing through the snow and misty winds. Shingo hadn't the time to dress in armor, and wearing only his thin cloth under clothes, he was weary. When the druid took notice to him, his pace quickened. Shingo tried to keep up, his feet pounding through the snow. Raven's limp body lying over the back of the druid in cat form.

He noticed the strap around her body that held her to the cat and watched as it was slipping from her shoulders. Shingo made one lunge, grabbed Raven's boot clad foot and pulled her through. He released her and let her fall to the snow covered ground when the cat turned and lunged at him, but Shingo caught his jaw with the staff of his axe, only just missing a killing blow. The cat jumped back and took a firm look at him before turning and running.

Shingo turned and scooped Raven out of the snow where she lay and tossed her on his shoulders as he took a breather.

"Damn cats be runnin too fast." He huffed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Healing Hands**

Chapter 3

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

It don't belong to me. What else do I have to say? Belongs to Blizzard.

**Authors Note:**

Please check the footnote real Authors Note after reading the chapter. I hope you enjoy it, reviews are highly appreciated.

* * *

Shingo awoke sitting against the side of the bed. Glancing over his shoulder, he spotted Raven still asleep. Shingo stood and grabbed the battle report from one of the drawers of Raven's desk as he considered how he'd reprimand Raven for her behavior last night. The stupid Elf just couldn't understand that she was in danger and if she continued this behavior and Kanoth found out, Shingo would be punished. Shingo sat on the chair far too small for him and pulled the leather twine from his hair as he pulled the knotted braids free. Brushing his hair with his fingers, he braided his hair again as he watched Raven sleeping.

After bringing in Raven last night, he sternly told the healers to keep their mouths shut about this incident. The gaggles of women were much more concerned about Raven though, and Shingo had to promise each woman that Raven was fine.

Shingo stood and headed to the window, glancing out he spotted the morning sun and the calm weather. Heading back to the bed, he knelt beside Raven and shook her gently. She rolled to him and snuggled deeper into the blankets.

"Raven, wake up." Shingo told her, shaking her again. She smiled and pushed deeper into the blankets. "Kaari. It be time ta wake up." Raven's eyes slipped open and she looked up at him.

"Does someone need me to heal?" She asked, slowly in her sleepiness as she closed her eyes again.

"No." Shingo answered.

"Then leave me alone. I have nothing to do, I want to sleep." She said trying to roll over. He caught her shoulder.

"We 'ave ta take da battle report ta Kanoth, yah need ta get up." Shingo told her. She furrowed her brow.

"You go." She muttered.

"We need ta talk about dat too." Shingo said, grabbing the blankets and pulling them off her.

"No! I'm cold damn it!" She whined, reaching for the blankets. Shingo grabbed her arms and looked down into her pouting eyes.

"Come on. Yah need ta get up." He said, watching her.

"You need to take me to Dalaran." She hissed, as she sat up. Yelping she clutched her stomach. "Ow, what-"

"Yah 'member last night now?" Shingo asked. Raven grasped her forehead and sighed.

"Fucking Night Elf. What happened?" Raven asked.

"Saved yer butt." Shingo stated. He took her hand and helped her stand at the side of the bed.

"Did you kill him?" Raven asked with hopeful eyes.

"No, he ran." Shingo said, then shook his head. "Yah listen ta meh, and yah listen good." Taking her shoulders he gave her a firm look. "Yah run off wit out meh one more time and yah be shackled to mah leg, got it?" When her expression changed and she looked frightened, Shingo sighed. "Don't be scared."

"I'm fine." Raven said, brushing away his hands. She grabbed a change of clothes and went behind the dividing wall to change.

"Yah haven't been scared since yestaday, don't start now." Shingo said.

"I'm fine." Raven repeated.

"I guess it be 'cause I keep gettin hurt, eh?" Shingo asked but got no response. "Raven, why yah be scared?"

"I would thank you for saving me last night if you'd done it out of kindness. So I guess I'll just thank you for doing your job." Raven said in such a pompous tone. Shingo sighed again and paced the room. When Raven stepped out from behind the wall, she was dressed in layers of clothes. She was trying to wrap her hair up into a bun, but it fell loose. Shingo stepped up to her and she backed away but he caught her arm.

"Here" Shingo said, grabbing her hair and beginning to braid it. Raven laughed.

"I'd expect this from someone else."

"Mah hair always be braided, so of course I know how." Shingo said. He braided quickly and when he was finished he tied the end with her own hair, as it was so easy to use. She touched the braid and smiled shyly.

Shingo headed towards the door, and Raven didn't need to be instructed as she followed him. When they reached the main hall a few healers stopped Raven and asked if she was alright. Giving them a simple yes, she turned and headed along with Shingo. Once outside, the quickly made it to the front lines.

As they passed by the various tents and groups of men eating their breakfast, Raven walked very close to Shingo. When they reached Kanoth's tent he was sitting on a log out front.

"Ah, Raven, Shino." Kanoth said standing to greet them. He took Raven's hand and the three of them entered the tent where they sat on the floor. Shingo handed over the battle report and Kanoth read it over. "Raven, tell me what happened."

"Um." She stuttered. "I wanted to gather herbs and so I went near the fleshworks. Shingo tried to stop me, but I went there anyways and he stayed there watching out for me. We didn't spot the rogues until it was too late and I was knocked to the ground. Shingo got sapped and I tried to fight off the male. Shingo managed to attacked and break the arm of the male, but the female attacked me so he killed her. That's how I got blood all over me. During this time the male ran."

"Very good." Kanoth said, giving Raven a smile.

"I- um." Raven stammered. "Shingo got blood all over my cloak, and I was hopping you'd let him escort me to Dalaran so I may get a new one."

Kanoth seemed to think it over before nodding. "Dalaran is neutral, so that should be fine. I'll keep the men in defensive so that we have little wounded while you're gone." He said, then turned to Shingo. "Take her there for the day, return to me tomorrow night so I may see that she is in once piece. You may leave now."

"Yes sir." Shingo said, standing and glancing down at Raven. She seemed smug and stood and strutted out before him but as soon as they exited the tent she moved closer to him as she spotted all the men.

"Shingo." He heard and glanced to see one of the Orc's he shared a tent with, "is that the Lady Raven?"

"Yes, it just so happens ta be." Shingo said, putting his hand on Raven's back and pushing her towards him. "Say 'ello Raven." Raven shot him an angry glare.

"Hello." Raven said meekly.

"Hello," the Orc responded, taking Raven's hand and giving it a shake. "Shingo how'd you get so lucky as to be her escort?"

"Long storeh." Shingo answered. "We must be goin' now." He said, taking Raven's arm and quickly leading her away.

-…-

"Hmm." Raven hummed, looking down at the paper she had in her hand. It was a list of things the other healers asked Raven to pick up in Dalaran.

"Do dat tomorrow so dat it be less time we be carryin' it around." Shingo said to her.

"We are staying for the night?" Raven asked.

"Why not? Be one night I ain't be havin ta worry bout cha." Shingo said with a smile.

"Well then, let's find the tailor." Raven stated, turning and walking with him across the flight area. As they stepped through the hall and around the bend, she noticed a tall elf with long black hair. He noticed her as well, and when his face lit up with recognition she wondered who he was.

"Kaari." He said, smiling.

"Aeldrim?" Raven asked after a few long moments of staring at him.

"Of course it's me." He laughed, patting her shoulder. She noticed now, his blue eyes. "Can't believe you'd forget your own darn brother."

"Sorry." Raven laughed lightly. "A lot has happened since I last saw you." Raven took a few moments to think back. "We were in Un'goro, no?"

"You got it. Who's this fella?" Aeldrim asked, smiling up at Shingo.

"I guess yah can say I be Lady Raven's personal bodeh guard." Shingo said in a coy tone. Aeldrim raised a brow.

"Have you been confused for the infamous Raven?" Aeldrim asked in a low tone.

"No, I have not been confused for her, I am her, and I wouldn't say infamous." Raven said, feeling bashful.

"I've heard about this Raven chick, but last I've heard, you were still a shadow priest." Aeldrim said.

"Last you heard from who…?" Raven trailed, her stomach squirming in worry.

"Father…" Aeldrim stated, giving her a sympathetic look. "He wanted me to relay a message to you."

"Oh…" Raven said glancing away.

"Let's go to one of the inns or something." He said, stepping beside her. After leading the two of them to the Horde inn, they sat at one of the tables and Aeldrim ordered snowplum brandy for the three of them. Raven drank hers quickly as she dreaded Aeldrim's message.

"So, what did father have to say?" Raven finally worked up her courage to asked.

"He wanted me to tell you that he's sorry." Aeldrim said, nearly making Raven choke on a drink of her brandy.

"B- but after what I did to Zyvanna?" Raven asked. She could see the curious look Shingo gave.

"He was mad at you. Hated you. Zyvanna was just a normal woman, just a woman with no strength to her. She sold cloth, I mean, she really wasn't a fighter. Your attack, it nearly killed her-"

"P-please don't remind me." Raven stuttered.

"I met up with father after you told me what happened to you, and when I found out about Zyael and Zylyn I was angry for you." Aeldrim reached across the table and took Raven's hand. "I got in a pretty big fight with dad, over the both of us. I told him everything you told me. Then he realized why you did what you did."

"So you're saying he forgives me for taking away his wife and leaving a shell of a woman?" Raven said in a tone that screamed she hadn't come to terms with the things that happened.

"No." Aeldrim stated. "He forgives you for reacting as a girl in your situation would have. Father's come to terms. He understood that we've all done wrong, it was a string of events that made this happen. He forgives you for what you did, he is working on forgiving himself for this mess, for being the reason this started in this first place."

"How can you say that?" Raven spat. "He gave me up because it was just him, he couldn't care for me."

"But shortly afterwards he met that woman and settled down with her. He knows he could have gone back and got you." Aeldrim responded trying to give her sympathetic eyes.

"So that makes it okay that I stormed in there, nearly killed that woman, and disrupted that family?" Raven asked.

"Kaari." Aeldrim said in a stern voice. "He understands and forgives you. Accept that."

"How can I?" Raven grumbled, placing her hand over her head. She heard an irritated sigh from Aeldrim.

"Oh, nearly forgot you were here. What's your name?"

"Shingo."

"You're probably wondering what this is about." Aeldrim said, and Raven shot a angry glance at Aeldrim. "You see, after I got lost from the family, Kaari's mother fell sick and Kaari became a holy priest to try and save her mother. But after she died her father gave her up for adoption while he found a new wife and she gave birth to a son while Kaari was still waiting to be adopted. When she ran back into our father some years later and she found out about the new wife, she flayed her mind and tried to kill her. She still won't forgive herself."

"I have. I know what I've done was wrong and I've come to terms with that." Raven said but fell quiet when the Troll woman dropped another round of snowplum brandy. Raven downed her cup and set it down.

"Father forgave you; you don't have to come to terms with it." Aeldrim said.

"I'm-"

"I woulda done da same ding." Shingo said so suddenly from her side. Raven looked over at him, surprised. "Did yah ever get adopted."

"Y-yes." Raven stammered angrily.

"Wat 'appened ta em?" Shingo asked.

"I killed him and fed his body to wild cats." Raven's voice trembled with anger. "Let's not talk about this." Raven stood, grabbed another snowplum brandy, paid for her bed and headed up the stairs and collapsed into one of the beds as she drank.

-…-

Shingo watched as Raven pounded up the stairs and disappeared. He turned his head to Aeldrim and watched the Elf sigh.

"Yah be a Blood Elf?" Shingo asked.

"Nah, I'm a High Elf, but I was taken in by an Orc and raised as Horde." Aeldrim said.

"Nat as confusing as Raven." Shingo said.

"What do you mean?" Aeldrim asked.

"She be neither."

"Oh, yeah. She was tainted, but never named a Blood Elf." Aeldrim shook his head. "How long will you be here?"

"We be leaving tomorrow afternoon." Shingo answered.

"Well, I've got some stuff to do, I'll be staying at this inn, so I'll see you later." Aeldrim said before bidding farewell. Shingo stayed in his seat for a while, unsure if he wanted to talk to Raven. Finally, building up his courage he grabbed sweet potato bread from the innkeeper and brought it up to her. She was laying in the back bed with his back to him, and he cautiously walked to her.

"Hungreh?" Shingo asked, holding out a slice of the bread.

"Not really." Raven retorted, but grabbed the bread and took a bite.

"Got some dings I gotta take care 'o." Shingo said, watching her eyes. She wouldn't look at him, but gave him a nod. He left quickly and asked the first guard for the nearest tailor.

After picking up some gold from the bank he picked up some red velvet cupcakes and Dalaran doughnuts. When he reached the tailor near the bank he pulled Raven's old cloak from his bag. He'd snuck it out of the trash after she threw it out.

"I got blood on dis, can yah fix it, or make one like it?" Shingo asked. The human standing there took it from his hands and glanced it over.

"Isn't this a little small for you?" He laughed.

"Yes. It' not mine. Elfy friend's." Shingo answered.

"I think I can recreate it. But these materials cost a good bit of gold."

"I got da gold." Shingo answered. "When will it be done?"

"If you fetch the materials now, I can get it done by tonight." The man said, when Shingo nodded the human gave him a list of the items he needed.

-…-

"Here you go." Raven said, extending her hand to the small Draenei orphan. The other alliance orphans clamored a few feet away, watching Raven intensely. The Draenei girl smiled and took the bagel from her hands. The smile of a pleased child made Raven's heart twinge. Glancing over at the other orphans she beckoned them with more bagels. When they shyly approached, they took the food and watched her. "What are you names?" Raven asked in common. She was kneeling before them.

"Kikona." The Draenei girl said with a shy look.

"My name is Velana." A Night Elf girl said. The other children had sunk back and were eating their bagels.

"They call me Raven." Raven said, smiling at them. The Night Elf plopped down in front of Raven and grabbed her hand in hers. The Draenei came closer, standing behind the Night Elf.

"Why do they call you Raven?" Kikona asked.

"Well, I would travel around healing people, and I always forgot to tell them my name, so they started calling me Raven. Not sure why though." Raven said smiling.

"Maybe cause you're hair is so dark." Velana offered.

"I guess, huh?" Raven said with a shrug.

"I like your name, I wish I had a cool name like that." Kikona said, looking down at Velana.

"I like you're names better that the name Raven." Raven said.

"Kikona? It's not that great."

"Nor is Velana."

"Why not call you're selves Kiko and Lana." Raven said. The two girls looked at each other grinning.

"We like that." They said, beaming little smiles up at her.

"Did you know that I was an orphan when I was a little girl like you too?" Raven said, they looked at her, surprised.

"Really?" Kikona asked.

"Really." Suddenly the girls looked frightened and scurried onto her lap. Curious, Raven turned to see Shingo behind her. "Oh, Shingo." When Shingo raised his brow, showing confusion, Raven realized she'd spoken in common. "Sorry, forgot you don't speak common."

"Wat up wit da kids?" Shingo asked, watching them cower.

"It's okay you two. Shingo's a big friendly Troll, don't be scared." She hummed to them.

"Who is he?" Kikona asked.

"Oh, he's my body guard."

"But- he's Horde." Velana said.

"Yes, he is. I am neutral to the Horde." Raven said, patting their heads. "I have to go now. Promise you'll be good girls."

"We promise." They muttered in unison, before reluctantly climbing out of her lap. They gave one more glance to Shingo before scurrying off.

"Playin wit orphans?" Shingo inquired. Raven smiled at him, standing and brushing dust off her skirts. When she turned to Shingo, she glanced past him at the dark sky surrounding them. Dalaran was so high in the sky and nothing but stars seemed visible, littering the sky.

"How late is it?" Raven asked.

"Eh, nat too late. Maybe eight?" Shingo said, shrugging his shoulders. She noticed a paper sack tucked under his arm. "Yah weren't at da inn."

"Decided to wander. We didn't go to the tailors yet." Raven said with a sigh. "We should go before heading back to the inn."

Shingo shook his head before pushing the paper sack into her arms. She was surprised by the weight of it. "Alreadeh took care o dat." He said, before turning and heading away.

Raven pulled the twine free and unwrapped the thin brown paper to find a snow while cloak beneath. Setting the paper on the ground she held out the cloak before her. Thick like her old cloak, fluffy and soft to the touch. The cloak looked exactly like her old one, fur around the hood. To the left side the cloak had a few straps that attached from the inside. When she pulled the cloak open she was surprised to find another layer beneath. This was fitting and would taper around her chest and fell free to her legs. Thinner, but made of soft material.

She ran after Shingo with the cloak hugged to her chest. "Thank you!" She exclaimed excitedly. Smiling up at him.

"Put it on." He told her, and she complied excitedly. Once she had it on, it wore like her old cloak, but held closer and warmer to her body. Still beaming in joy she touched the material to her cheek. "Glad yah enjoy it." Shingo said, his hand resting against the side of her head. She felt his fingers grasp lightly at the back of her head and she watched his eyes. Something moved in her in an unfamiliar way and she shied in her confusion.

Shingo grinned, his hand moving back and grabbing her hood. He pulled it over her head and it rested just above her eyes.

"Thank you so much Shingo." Raven said, lowering her head.

"Yah welcome." He stated, grabbing her hand through the thick layers of fabric that fell past her hands and guided her a few feet forward. He dropped her hand and walked ahead of her. He led her to the inn, and she spotted Aeldrim.

Raven sighed, she had spent most of the day thinking about what Aeldrim said. Walking to Aeldrim, she gave him an apologetic smile.

"Sorry about the way I acted." She told him. "Tell father I'm sorry as well. If he wants, he can send a letter to me."

"Why don't you write a letter of your own instead." Aeldrim said, with a smile. "I'm not going to be back in Silvermoon for a while."

"Yes, I think I will." Raven said then sat beside him. "Where are you headed?"

"Oh, the frontlines in Icecrown." Aeldrim said with a shrug. Raven hadn't thought about him heading there.

"That's where I work." Raven said. Aeldrim gave her a nod. "It's very dangerous there."

"I think I can handle it." Aeldrim said.

Shingo set his hands on the table. "Da yah want ta drink?"

"Sure." Raven answered.

"Aneh drink yah want specifically?" Shingo asked.

"No, just get something you think I'll like. That snowplum brandy was okay." Raven said. Shingo nodded and headed away after Aeldrim turned down the offer for a drink. He returned quickly with two pitchers of beer. She could feel a strange tension in the air around them, and soon Aeldrim left saying he had someone he had to meet up with.

"Should I ask bout wat yah and Aeldrim was talking about?" Shingo asked before taking a big drink of his beer.

"You heard the most of it. I attacked my father's new wife when I found out he'd had his son while I was in the orphanage and after became a holy priest to help others instead of hurting them." Raven said.

"Yeah, got da jist o dat." Shingo said. He looked her over then turned back to his drink. "I assume dat yah ain't be wantin ta talk bout da rest, eh?"

"Yeah, for the most part." Raven answered with a shrug. "It's not like I'm a box of mysteries. My mom died when I was a kid, my brother was lost, I was given up for adoption, attacked the new wife and headed to Outlands."

"Hmm. I wonder why ya keep leavin out dat big chuck." Shingo said in a snarky tone.

"What part?" Raven asked.

"Da part between da adoption and meeting yah father again." Shingo said plainly.

"Got adopted, killed him. The end." Raven stated.

"Why'd yah kill him?" Shingo asked.

"Because I hated him."

"Why?"

"Because I did, drop it." Raven demanded. She quickly finished her beer in silence. When she looked back at him she felt irritated. "Why do you want to know so bad?"

"I be stuck wit cha. Might as well." Shingo said.

"Well, then, tell me about you." Raven stated.

"Born ta da Horde, fought, ended up here, met yah." Shingo said shrugging his shoulders.

Silence fell on them again and Raven rubbed her head. The barmaid brought another two beers and raven drank that as well.

"Talk about something, this is getting irritating." Raven said her hand firm on the handle.

"Yah look cute in dat." Shingo said, motioning toward her cloak. Raven flustered, namely because she was taken aback by his words. She hadn't expected that from him.

"Thank you?" Raven said.

"Why yah blushin about?" Shingo asked, watching her out of the corner of his eye.

"No reason." Raven said. She glanced up at his face and his eyes locked on hers. She averted his gaze after what felt like an eternity. Suddenly he pulled his chair closer to hers and turned his body to hers. Raven sunk into her chair as Shingo set his arm on the table before her.

"Why do yah always get scared?" He demanded.

"No, I wasn't. Just staring at you made me uncomfortable." Raven admitted.

"Yah scared now dat I be close ta yah." Shingo said.

"Yes, well I'm not used to other's invading my personal space." She muttered back.

"And dis ain't da only time. Why yah always get scared?" Shingo asked his eyes boring into her.

"Because your large and powerful and can toss me across this room with one finger." Raven said truthfully. She felt ashamed of her answer when he looked offended.

"And yah dink I'd do it?"

"No!" She answered back.

"Den why it scare yah?"

"I'm just a little healer, all I can do is heal. That makes me feel defenseless." Raven said.

Shingo grabbed her shoulder and looked her in the eye. "Dats why I be here."

"Your commanded officer made you protect me." Raven said, shaking her head.

"After da attack I was gunna ask him ta let me be yah bodeh guard." Shingo stated with a sigh.

"Thank you, but I'm the only one who can deal with the Alliance. They need to get it through they're head that I won't heal for them."

"I alreadeh saved yah twice. Raven dey aren't gonna hear yah words." Shingo said with concerned eyes.

"You're not hearing me- they've already hauled me off to their captain a few times. I've been just fine." Raven said, not wanting to mention what the Night Elf had told her last night. She hated feeling as if someone had to cater to her.

"I don't dink dere gonna be askin yah no more." Shingo said.

"I don't need your help." Raven spat.

"I want ta help yah." Shingo said, again looking her in this eyes. His face was hard and determined. She melted further into her seat as she felt a twinge of fear in her chest. When Shingo saw it, he threw up his hands and grabbed his drink. Downing the rest of it he set the empty cup on the table and stormed up the stairs.

Raven sat dumbstruck for a few moments. She couldn't help feeling terrible for offending him, but she couldn't help her own fear most of the time. After a few moments she stood and headed up the stairs to the second floor. There were no lights on, the only light shining from below. It appeared that Shingo was the only one there and she approached him cautiously.

"Shingo I'm sorry." She said. "I really can't help it sometimes, please don't think it's you."

Shingo, in a quick motion sat up and turned to her, frightening her into taking a step back. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him.

"Yah look too damn cute when yah look at meh all scared." He stated. She could tell now that he was feeling the alcohol. "Makes meh feel like da bad guy."

"I'm sorry." Raven muttered.

"Can't yah understand dat I won't hurt cha?" He asked. She didn't know what to say. She felt she couldn't be sure either way. "Raven!" He said harshly, frightening her still.

"Y-yes I, I'm sorry," She stammered trying to take a step back. He wouldn't allow her, and pulled her arm gently. She stumbled forward, nearly falling into him. She saw an idea hit him, and before she could react he pulled again. She stumbled into him and his hand caught her face as he forced his lips over hers.

Thunderstruck Raven froze and her stomach squirmed in a strange way. Shingo kissed her deep and hard before pulling his lips away. Raven, still unable to grasp what had happened, remained still.

Shingo lowered his head. "Sorreh." He stated, releasing her and flopping back on his bed, turning his back to her.

* * *

**Foot Note:**

I know this chapter is shorter than the first and even the second but I'm trying to get better at pacing. I really hope you enjoy this chapter, I enjoyed writing it but got stuck in a few places. I'm learning to stop pushing myself into hitting a high word count. I think it will make my writing better. I look forward to reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

**Healing Hands**

Chapter 4

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

It don't belong to me. What else do I have to say? Belongs to Blizzard.

**Authors Note:**

Not much to say about this one. Still on the shorter side. Hope you enjoy, please review if you have the need to comment! I fully appreciate it.

* * *

Raven was awoken by the smell of food. When she looked up she found Aeldrim standing beside her bed with a plate of aged Dalaran cheese, worg steaks, slices of buttered bread, and a cup of black coffee.

"Good morning, Kaari." Aeldrim said, pushing the plate and cup into her hands when she sat up.

"Good morning, Aeldrim." Raven said. It felt weird, waking up to find her brother there. It was something she was so unaccustomed to. When she glanced around the room she found that Shingo was missing. When she looked to Aeldrim he didn't seem to notice. "Where is Shingo?"

"Haven't a clue." Aeldrim answered as he sat on the floor and ate from his plate. Raven took a bite of the cheese after setting her coffee on the floor beside the bed. The cheese was well aged and had a delicious spice to it.

"Have you seen him?" Raven asked, glancing down at Aeldrim as he sipped his coffee.

"Nope," was all he had to say. Raven ate her food in silence, wondering where Shingo could have run off too. She kept the memory of last night from her mind. When she finished her food, she set the plate in her lap and sipped her coffee.

"When will the two of you be going back to Icecrown?" Aeldrim asked.

"Oh, I have some things I need to pick up, so it will probably be this afternoon." Raven paused. "Well, if Shingo comes back." Raven laughed lightly.

Aeldrim nodded his head, "I'll just head there with you two, if that's alright with the both of you."

"Of course, I doubt there would be any problem with it." Raven answered.

"You know, no offense, but I still can't believe you're Raven." Aeldrim said.

"Neither can I." Raven answered honestly.

"I heard about Raven when I was in Outlands. I was in Shattrath and I overheard some men talking about it. I really didn't think twice about it though." Aeldrim said, looking up at Raven. "What is it that makes you so well known?"

"Well, a lot of people say that I can heal souls." Raven said, trying not to laugh while she said it. The concept was preposterous. "My heals don't just fix wounds, it sooths. Or something to that effect."

"Sounds strange," Aeldrim said shrugging. "So, how'd you get your name?"

"I forgot to give my name to most of the people I healed, so they just came up with a name for me." Raven giggled lightly. "I hated Raven at first."

"Yeah?" Aeldrim said. "I wanted to ask, why is it that you need a body guard?"

Raven looked over at him, "well, I'm commission by the Horde, but since I'm still a member of the alliance, they've been trying to get me to trade sides."

"Really? But how does that make it necessary to have a body guard?"

"The night before last I went into the stables late at night. A Night Elf attacked me and tried to carry me off. The day before that, I was attacked by two rogues, one of which was killed." Raven's face a serious as she spoke.

"Damn." Aeldrim paused for a few long moments. "I could be your body guard."

Raven was taken aback by the offer. For a few moments, she remained silent.

"You seem uncomfortable around Shingo. That's why I'm offering." Aeldrim stated.

"I am uncomfortable around him at times. But both of those incidents I mentioned, he was there to save me. I'm uncomfortable around a lot of people." Raven said, glancing away.

"Well, if you trust him with your life, then keep him." Aeldrim said with a smile.

"I do. I trust him with my life. Sometimes my irrational fear peaks in though." Raven rubbed the back of her head as she spoke.

"Yeah, I understand. If you need a fill in, I'm your man." Aeldrim laughed.

"Sure thing, Aeldrim." Raven said with a smile.

"Raven." She heard from below. Raven stood and headed to the rail of the second floor. She spotted Shingo down below and he tossed something to her. Catching it she found herself looking at a small, blue ragdoll. It was maybe six inches in height and was absolutely adorable.

When Shingo came up the stairs, he smiled. "Went fer a walk, found dat at da toy store. Dought ya'd like it."

"Yes, I do." Raven said cautiously as she watched him. She still hadn't given a second to think about last night and wasn't sure how things out play out. "Thank you."

"Yah want ta get started on dat list 'o presents for da oder healers?" He asked.

Raven wondered if she should make Aeldrim take her instead. "Yes," Raven said at last, knowing that she had to spend time with Shingo regardless.

"Come on den." Shingo said, beckoning her to him. Raven reached in her bag to grab the list, then pulled on her cloak and smiled at Aeldrim. He seemed to be watching her with calculating eyes. Giving him a wave, she followed Shingo down the stairs. When they exited Raven glanced at her list.

"We need to get a paper zeppelin kit, zippy copper racer, a few bundles of silk thread, many, many mild spices, ten Dalaran doughnuts, ten Dalaran brownies, ten red velvet cupcakes, and a pet grooming kit." Raven read. When she glanced up at Shingo he turned his head.

"Da toy shop over dere." He said, then set off towards it. After buying the two tys, the grooming kit, mild spices and silk thread, they got the sweets. Raven had bought herself more parchment and was now purchasing a red velvet cupcake for herself. As they walked back to the inn Raven double checked all of the things they'd bought.

They found Aeldrim napping and Raven packed her things, along with the things she'd bought for the other healers before she stirred Aeldrim. The three of them headed to the flight master, and in no time, they were headed back to Icecrown.

-…-

Raven was washing her arms in the bucket Miriam had brought her. After stopping to report in with Kanoth, and leaving Aeldrim there, Raven returned to healing the moment she walked through those doors. Now, at the end of a healers day, which was pushing midnight, she was washing for bed. Shingo was sitting on her bed behind her. Neither of them had brought up last night, nor did they have much time to.

Now she was alone with him, and wasn't sure what she would say or do. As she remained quite she finally had a moment to think. Shingo had been drunk, and she couldn't help but wonder if it was just a drunken stupor. On the other hand, possibly, he hadn't thought much of what he had done.

Raven dried he hands and stood to turn to him. Then she realized that they hadn't decided on sleeping arrangements. So far, both of them going to sleep at the same time hadn't come up. Glancing around, she knew she had to come up with something.

Shingo stood and Raven was startled from her thoughts. He plopped down on the floor, placing his hands behind his head.

"Wh- what are you doing?" Raven asked. Shingo gave her a confused glance.

"Sleeping?" He said with confusion.

Raven opened her mouth to say more, but didn't bother. She hurried to change into a sleeping gown and hurried past Shingo into her bed. It took her longer than usual to fall asleep, and when she did, she slept heavy.

It felt like just a moment later that Raven awoke to the horrifying feeling of falling. When she opened her eyes she was met with the confirmation of that as she plummeted towards the snow below her. Fog surrounded her as snowflakes flew past her face. They were in midst of a blizzard.

Just as she was to hit the ground, she felt an incomprehensible pain in her gut, knocking the wind out of her. She coughed and groaned as she was pushed over the back of something.

Her mind was still reeling, and when she opened her mouth to scream only a muffled noise escaped her throat. She had a cloth shoved in her mouth and now she could feel binds on her wrists. Reeling, she squirmed against the binds. She felt something move under her. She was on the back of a horse.

Glancing back she saw the side of the healer's house, and a rogue plummeting down at her. Something was above it, and to her horror she realized it was Shingo as he grabbed the rogue's hair. Just before they hit the ground he placed his massive knee to the rogue's neck and Raven's stomach churned when she heard the sickening cracks.

Raven, finally grasping the situation kicked her knees against the horse and pushed herself off the back of it. She fell with a thump in the snow, but she felt hands pull her up just a split second later. She froze as a blade was held to her throat and looked down to see Shingo pulling himself off the ground. When he spotted Raven he moved slowly. In his hand was a battle axe, and his eyes were burning with rage.

"Tell the Troll to back off, or I'll slice your throat." The rogue said from behind her in common.

"H- he says to back off. He says he'll kill me." Raven repeated.

"Yah have ta do someding ta get away from him." Shingo hissed, watching the rogue.

"I- I can't think of any- behind you!" Raven cried as she saw a rogue run up behind him. Shingo turned in an instant, catching the human by her throat and in a flash of motion tossed her towards Raven. Raven tried to duck but the Rogue pulled her back. Reacting quickly she grabbed his wrist and pulled it as far from her throat as possible before stumbling a few feet forward. She tumbled down into the snow as the woman's body collided with the Night Elf behind her. She tried to scurry to her feet, but her hands were bound together, making her attempt more difficult.

She felt something hook the binds and she was yanked to her feet and into Shingo's chest. A flash of silver ripped through the rope and her hands fell free. The next moment his arm curled around her bottom and he lifted her up against his chest. She threw her arms around his neck, clinging to him with all her might.

Shingo turned, she felt him jerk and she turned her head to see his axe slash through the human's neck. All Raven saw was blood, fear riddled her so deeply she turned back and buried her face into his neck. She didn't look back, or release her hold on him even when she heard him groan in pain. Finally Shingo's body jerked once more and he remained still.

He let out a gruff sigh, but for some reason it didn't calm Raven's fear. She remained holding tight to him. After a few long moments, Shingo leaned forward, loosening his grip on her.

"No!" She cried, holding tighter.

"Dey all be dead." Shingo whispered into her ear.

"I'm- I mean I-" Raven stammered. "The snow is cold on my feet," she lied.

"Yah sure?" Shingo asked, in a tone that asked her far more than he'd spoken. Raven didn't answer and Shingo tightened his grip on her as he started the trek to the entrance of the healers house.

When he reached the doors, Raven squirmed away from him as embarrassment replaced fear. He released her and grabbed the door for her, swinging it open wide enough for the two of them to enter. Raven didn't wait for him as she hurried up the stairs and towards her room. The other healers were gathered around her door, and when they spotted her, she could feel they're relief.

"Raven you're okay." Miriam sighed, pushing through the crowd. Raven ignored her, shoving past the other healers where she spotted her room. Blood stained the floors, pools of it, seeping from two dead bodies. One was a gnome, the other a Night Elf. Raven spun around to actually look at Shingo. Other than a stab wound on his stomach, he seemed to be in one piece. The longer she stared, though, the more became obvious. His face was bruised around his eyes and mouth, his neck was red in a single line, as well as his wrists.

Raven grabbed Miriam's shoulders, shoving her through the door. She stumbled into another healer, whom gave her a questioning glance. "Leave, I want all of you out." Raven said in her strong voice. As the gaggle of women started to dissipate, and Raven glanced back at the bodies. Shingo stepped up behind her, and she turned to him. He didn't speak as he was watched her eyes. "What happened," Raven asked, looking at his neck.

"Da usual." Shingo said, turning his head away.

"Seems they attacked you first," Raven stated as he brushed past her and kneeled by the smaller body.

"Yup." He said, "we be needin a patrol."

"Yes, I assume we do," Raven rubbed her hands together. She looked over at him again, before stepping over and kneeling behind him. She reached her arm under his, placing his hand over his wound. He stiffened against her touch, but his shoulders relaxed when she begun healing him.

Once she had done her work, she closed her eyes tight as she begun to understand something more. When Shingo stood, Raven remained in her spot.

"Raven?" Shingo called, his hand brushed her shoulder.

"I need to speak to Kanoth tomorrow." Raven said, standing.

"Kanoth? Why yah be needin ta speak wit him?" Shingo asked, his brow furrowed. "Shingo ain't be doin' a good job?" His voice was playful.

"I just need to speak with him. How long until sunrise?" Raven asked, glancing out the window.

"Nat too long."

-…-

Raven pushed back the fabric before the entrance of the tent. Kanoth turned to her, surprise written on his features. Raven didn't wait for Shingo to follow before turning to him. He read her expression well and turned away from the entrance. The sun was just peaking over the horizon and Kanoth was gearing up for the day.

"What brings you?" Kanoth asked, tightening the straps on his should pads. Raven took a seat on the floor of the tent, her legs tucked under her.

"I was attacked last night." Raven responded slowly. Kanoth turned to her, hard eyes watching her. "Five rogues, I believe they tried to kill Shingo before tossing me out the window to the fourth and fifth rogue."

"Were you harmed?" He asked in a cool voice.

"What would it matter? I'm a healer." Raven answered. Kanoth turned his gaze down for a moment, then grabbed his gloves. "Shingo killed the five of them."

"Have you come here simply to give me more to worry about?" Kanoth's eyes were harsh.

"I figured you'd want to know." Raven stammered, before she realized how foolish her words were.

"Shingo will contact me if anything happens." Kanoth stated as he pushed his feet into his boots.

"About Shingo." Raven said slowly. "I want someone else to take his place."

"Why?" Raven fell quite. Kanoth turned his eyes back to her. "Why?" He repeated.

"I'm not sure. I just want someone else." Raven said, giving an innocent smile. "I think, as well. We should have a patrol near the healer's house."

Kanoth stayed silent for a few long moments. "Yes, that sounds like a good idea."

"Thank you." Raven said, then glanced towards the opening of the tent. "About our engagement. When shall we marry?"

"Do you believe we should before we deal with the Lich King?" Kanoth asked.

"Maybe…" Raven trailed off. "Do you have the proper legalities taken care of?"

"Yes. Should anything happen, we can be wed at a moment's notice." Kanoth looked at her again, something changed in his eyes. "Are you sure you wish to be rid of Shingo?"

"Yes. Keep him here with you." Raven answered.

"Alright. Let me collect your knew man." Kanoth stood, and then held out his hand for her. He pulled her to her feet and they stepped out into the frigid morning. Kanoth grabbed the arm of an Elf that hurried past. "I need you to call Grekor, Aeldrim, Lansire and Jorrag."

"Yes sir." The Elf said, turning and heading off.

"Aeldrim is my brother." Raven stated.

"Yes, I know." Kanoth said, then turned his eyes outward. Raven kept her head low as she watched him. He stood tall, as a man in power does. His eyes scanned over everything, in a way, laying claim to all he saw. "Ah, here they are."

To his word, four men were hulking towards them. She spotted Aeldrim first, as he gave her a light smile. To his right was a small undead man, his eyes glowing blue. His was clad in thick layers of metal armor. Beside him, a massive, hulking Orc with a large black saber at his heels. Behind the three men stood a huge Tauren, clad in thick leather.

"Men, this is Lady Raven." Kanoth said placing a hand on her back. "The four of you are to protect her with your very life." Raven now noticed Shingo sitting not too far away, watching them. "Grekor, Aeldrim, Jorrag and Shingo. The three of you are to patrol the area around the healer's house and make sure no Alliance gets near her. Aeldrim and Grekor take the night, Shingo and Jorrag take the day watch. Lansire, you'll be Raven's personal body guard. You stay with her at all times and if the other four should fail, it will be up to you to protect Raven. Understood?" Kanoth's commanding voice had a strange effect on her, making her need to stand straighter, firmer.

Kanoth turned to her, giving her a smile. "Escort her back to the Healers house." With that, he turned and marched off. Raven looked back at the huddle of men. Shingo approached and blended in with the men.

"I- I'm Raven." She stammered.

"Grekor." The Orc stated, extending his hand to hers. She took it, and he gave a polite shake.

"Lansire." The Undead said, only smiling in a coy way.

"Jorrag." The Tauren stated.

"Should I introduce myself, sister?" Aeldrim asked with a laugh. Raven only managed to shake her head.

"Should we head out?" Jorrag asked.

"Yes." Raven muttered, turning and heading past the line of tents to the walk. She could hear the men behind her, and when she glanced back at them, Aeldrim was watching Shingo. Lansire came up beside her, walking abreast to her. Raven could only melt into her cloak, feeling frightened by her own miniature army.

-…-

Shingo walked around to the face of the healer's house for what felt like the hundredth time. The Druid was walking the counterclockwise around the building. Shingo turned his eyes towards the sky, the clouds of the night before cleared leaving nothing but the cold graying blue sky. Even the setting sun looked cold over the snow covered mountains. As Shingo rounded the other side of the building he heard the doors open and shut quickly. Glancing around the corner he spotted Raven throw her hood on before she snatched the length of her cloak in her hands and ran.

Shingo didn't give himself a moment to think about what she was doing, Lansire was nowhere in sight, which meant she was sneaking off. Again. He ran through the snow and caught her arm. She flipped around so quickly she nearly spun out of his grasp.

"Shingo! Oh goodness you frightened me." Raven sighed, placing her hand over her heart. Shingo didn't bother responding as he dragged her back towards the healer's house. "Let go of me!"

He spun back towards her. "Yah ain't be accompanied." She yanked her arm away from his hand and stood upright.

"Leave. Shingo you hear me?" Raven said in a voice he'd never heard from her. "You walk right back there and leave me be."

"Raven evereh time yah run off along yah get yerself in trouble." Shingo hissed, glaring into her eyes. She didn't back down.

"You get in my way and I'll drive a blade through your heart." Raven hissed back.

Shingo grabbed her by the shoulders, pulling her closer to him, just a foot away. "Yah don't even own a blade." He growled. A flash of silver made him regret his words as a blade sliced against his arm. He released her and she took a few steps back, a dagger brandished in her hand.

"You've heard your warning. Walk back and stay away from me." Raven seemed more determined than he'd ever seen her, and when she turned to walk away, he wasn't sure as to what he should do. Staring at her back as she hid her blade between the folds of her cloak and hurried away he waited. Then, before she disappeared through the snow, he followed.

-…-

Raven's footsteps clamored against the cave walls then echoed into the depths. She stopped around the bend as she spotted the Alliance captain. The human stood tall in the spot, the same commanding aura as Kanoth wafted from him. A few feet shy of him stood a Dwarf and a Draenei.

"You came; I was half expecting you not to show." The Human said, taking a long stride towards her. Raven remained silent as she pulled the letter from the folds of her cloak. She had found it when she was cleaning her room. On the Gnome's body. It had been signed by a captain Darrick, informing her that in the event of the deaths of the rogues, she was to meet them here, in this cave.

"In your letter, you stated that I would not be held against my will, nor harmed." Raven stated.

"Yes. As I stated, I swear on the Alliance that you may walk away today without being touched." Darrick stated. "These two behind me are simply here to protect me in the case of attack."

"Yes. I see." Raven said, keeping her eyes on Darrick as he calmly paced. "May we get on with this? I fear if I take too long it will be noticed that I am missing."

"Yes, yes of course. You are a busy woman after all." Darrick answered.

"Yes, in between dealing with my healing duties, my engagement, my body guards and you're never ending attacks I am quite busy." Raven said, watching Darrick's face.

"Engagement?" Darrick asked, pacing closer to her. "I'd hope with one of your own kind."

"Why yes, my to be husband is a Blood Elf." Raven said as harsh as she could. Darrick slimmed his eyes.

"A Blood Elf." Darrick said slowly, "how odd." Raven didn't respond as he paced then turned to her again. "You went a Dalaran the other day."

"Yes." Raven said. He rounded again and stepped up close to her. He grabbed the fabric of the cloak and hoped the dagger would fall.

"To get this, yes?" He asked.

"Why have you called me here?" Raven asked in a harsh tone.

"Maybe you'll marry me instead?" Darrick asked with a joking tone.

"Why have you called me here?" Raven repeated.

"So we understand that you have more men watching you." Darrick said, then smiled at her. "Yes, we always have eyes on you."

"Why can't you just accept the fact that I am under commission? I will be free to work with the Alliance once the Horde has done their work. There will be other battles to fight where I'll be needed." Raven hissed at him.

"Because we need you now." Darrick responded.

"I know you have more healers at your disposal than the Horde." Raven shook her head.

"We need you." Darrick repeated. "So, nothing we can give you will make you change your mind?"

"No."

"Then let me be completely honest with you. For this day on, we are no longer negotiation." Darrick stated in a cold voice.

Just then, a Night Elf approached. He whispered into Darrick's ear and Darrick smiled in a way that made Raven uncomfortable. He flicked his wrist and turned his face back to her.

"Seems my men found something." Darrick said, looking over as two rogues dragged in a rope bound Shingo.

"What are you doing here you fool?" Raven yelled in Orcish. Shingo averted his gaze.

"Shall we kill him?" The Night Elf asked as he pressed a blade against Shingo's throat.

"You kill him," Raven said in her strongest voice. Her shoulders pushed back and her eyes hard. "Not only will my efforts for the Horde increase tenfold, but I will never work for the Alliance again."

There was a long silence. "Well, you heard the lady. Release the Troll." Darrick stated.

"As the good lady wishes." The Night Elf stated, pulling his blade back and cutting the rope. He shoved Shingo towards Raven and he pulled himself to his feet.

Darrick chuckled lightly as he waved his arm and headed away with his men. When they had gone, Raven turned on Shingo.

"I have half the mind to call them back and have them kill you." Raven hissed, giving him one hard glare before turning and marching away.

"I dun't trust yah." Shingo answered back. His voice bouncing against the walls of the cave.

"You think I haven't already guessed that?" Raven turned. She watched as he stayed in his spot, just a few yards from him. "And you think I trust you?"

"Nah, dat be apparent by da way yah tossed meh aside." Shingo said with a laugh. He started walking and Raven felt like pulling her hair out. She hurried towards him, stopping just before him. She glared up into his eyes.

"You're the biggest fool I've ever met." She spat.

"Wat happened ta drivin meh drough wit a blade?" He asked. She felt him grab her cloak and reach in. When she pushed her hand past his and grabbed the blade first, he smiled and grabbed her wrist, forcing her hand and the blade against his chest. She pushed her hand forward, but couldn't bring herself to break the skin. He did it for her, as he pulled her hand just a little further. Raven wavered, trying to pull her hand back. He smiled so wide that she felt like a fool.

With his free and he pulled her mouth into his and she tried to push him back. When he released her mouth, he looked at her with infuriating lustful eyes.

"Stolen kisses are not the way to my heart." Raven hissed.

"Fine den. Raven may I a kiss?" Shingo asked.

"Absolutely not." Raven retorted, but he pulled her mouth into his again. This one lasted much longer, despite Raven's pushing. When his thumb ran over her cheek and across her jaw she pushed her blade into him. He released her mouth, chuckling lightly.

"Dat's why I steal yer kisses." Shingo said, still holding onto her. Raven still hadn't moved her dagger and glared at him. "Wat?" He asked in a coy tone.

"Release me." Raven demanded, but her voice was small. "How can you behave this way in enemy territory?" She said, finding her voice again.

"By bein near yah." He whispered. His hand slithered down to her shoulder, and cupped her body as it slid down her side. When his hand cupped her hip she gave one light jab with her dagger and broke free of him, turning and wading back through the snow. She wiped the few drops of Shingo blood from the tip of the blade, and hid it between the folds of her cloak.

-…-

"While you pulled you're disappearing act, I took the liberty of fixing this room." Lansire stated, as he motioned towards the bed to the left of the entrance where Raven stood. "You're bed. Away from windows." He said. The bed was mostly hidden by her dividing wall. "My bed is here, near the window." Lansire stated. "As well as closest to the door. They have to get through me to get to you."

"And of the patrol?" Raven asked.

"The Elf, Miriam, informed me that the storage room as been mostly cleared. Take a look." Lansire said as he plopped down on his bed. He was removing his large metal boots. "Luckily for you, Undead don't sleep." He said.

Raven nodded and hurried out of the room. To the right, at the end of the hall, the storage room door sat ajar. Raven pushed it open more to see Aeldrim gearing up for his night shift. True to Lansire's words, the room had been mostly cleared and there sat two beds.

"What's up, Kaari?" Aeldrim asked.

"I go by Raven here." Raven retorted. Aeldrim shrugged his shoulders in a playful manner.

"Did you get much sleep?" Raven asked, stepping up to his bed and sitting beside him.

"Nope. I will in the morning after this shift." Aeldrim said. Stretching his arms out.

"Please be careful." Raven said, lowering her gaze. Aeldrim threw his arm over her shoulder and Raven couldn't help feeling stiff.

"What's this?" Aeldrim asked shaking her shoulders. His hands grabbed her cheeks and pinched them in his hands. "I'm your brother. Don't act like that."

Raven's cheeks stung against his pinching and she pulled her head away. "That hurt." Raven whined, rubbing her cheeks.

"It makes you look embarrassed." He said, grabbing her cheeks again. "So very embarrassed."

"Stop it hurts." Raven whined against, trying to push his hands away. "We're adults. You shouldn't treat me like this."

Aeldrim released her and Raven held her cheeks again. "Making up for lost time?"

"No." Raven muttered. Aeldrim patted her on the back roughly.

"Gotta go protect you. See you in the morning." Aeldrim said, standing and heading out the door. It only stayed shut for a moment, as Raven stood, but the next moment Shingo marched in. He spotted her in an instant.

"Come ta join me fer da night?" Shingo asked. Raven sighed in irritation and headed for the door. Shingo caught her arm gently. "Wat happened ta yer cheeks?"

"Aeldrim pinched them." Raven responded.

"Ah." Shingo nodded.

"Goodnight." Raven stated, taking a step. Shingo stopped her again.

"A kiss before bed?" He asked. Raven could only make an offended noise. "Kiss meh, or I be stealin anoder one."

Raven slapped her hand over her mouth, staring at him with bored eyes. He smiled and released her motioning for her to leave. She didn't trust him and not until she was completely out of the room his she move her hand from her mouth. It was her mistake to think he'd give up so easily. He grabbed her arm, spun her into him and kissed her hard.

"When did this become okay for you to do?" Raven demanded when he moved his mouth.

"When yah didn't get mad da first time." Shingo rumbled, his breath hot over her lips.

"You were drunk, I just passed it off. This is not o-" He kissed her hard again. His hand grabbed the door and slid it shut silently as he held her tight. She squirmed but he held her still. When finally he moved his lips, she was out of breath. "Stop this." Raven demanded, but he smiled and leaned in again. She caught his face with her hands and tried her best to push him back, but he easily overpowered her and his lips were over hers again. Her stomach was quivering, in such a strange way she felt uncomfortable.

"Stop!" Raven demanded. Shingo laughed in such a hearty way.

"Kiss meh." He whispered his hot breath bothered her, making her shrink back.

"No more." Raven whined, still trying to push him away. His mouth caught hers once again, kissing her just as deep. Finally, she pressed her lips back, just wanting the ordeal to end, but she felt that she had successfully made it worse.

He moved harder now, his kiss making her knees feel weak. His hand grasped the back of her head, pulling her further into him. Her legs shivered, as she grew soft against him. His hand was on her hip now, just holding her. She felt so powerless; her skin was dancing in some odd way, like lightning dancing over her skin.

She was losing herself in his kisses, their mouths parted against each other's. She heard him groan his hand slapping against the wall behind her as he pulled her hips towards him.

She parted with him quickly when she heard footsteps outside the door. Shingo backed away and the door opened as Aeldrim strode in. He grabbed a bag from under his bed, then turned to see Raven.

"Still blushing?" He asked as he false pinched his own cheek, then headed out.

Raven took one glance at Shingo's burning eyes before she flew out the door and down the hall, into her room.

Her stomach wouldn't stop dancing until late in the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Healing Hands**

Chapter 5

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

It don't belong to me. What else do I have to say? Belongs to Blizzard.

**Authors Note:**

Short, again. But I guess there is a lot happening. Sorry that these chapters are so jumpy. Please review if you enjoy the story or have something you want to say. It's highly appreciated.

* * *

Shingo tried not to laugh every time he potted Raven. She'd dash off so fast when she was in the presence of him, that she looked like a love sick little girl. Well, maybe that was just how he wanted it to be. It had been three days since Aeldrim and the other's had arrived and today she had hurried off with the Death Knight and he hadn't seen hide or hair of them since day break. Luckily for her there were no wounded men strewn about.

As Shingo paced around the building, once again, he felt bored and tired. As the Tauren approached him he nodded his head. "Time fer lunch?"

"Alright." The Tauren stated, pulling a sack from his bag. Shingo followed, pulling his own food from his bag. They were sitting against the face of the building. As Shingo ate, he spotted Raven and Lansire in the distance, trekking through the snow. He watched them as he ate. They seemed to be having an argument. Finally, Raven dropped her head, and they headed towards Shingo and Jorrag. Lansire sat first, plopping down into the snow before them and pulling forth a wrapped bundle. He begun to eat as Raven slowly sat beside Lansire with her feet under her legs and her head down.

"Do yah have aneh food?" Shingo asked.

"No, I'll eat when I go in." Raven said in a harsh tone. Shingo pulled his bread in half, handing her the smaller chunk. She took it shyly. "Lansire insist he eat with you two." Again, her voice was harsh.

"I'd like to have more than your bratty company." Lansire retorted. Shingo couldn't help but laugh.

"Yah, she be a brat." Shingo said, nodding his head in agreement.

Raven scoffed, standing up and pacing a few steps away. "What is with her?" Lansire asked with a laugh. "Won't listen to a damn thing I say."

"Tirin' yah out?" Shingo asked.

"Yeah." Lansire answered.

"Well, nat as bad as walkin 'round da same building again 'n again." Shingo responded.

"I'll take your burden if you take mine." The Undead offered. Shingo fought to keep the grin from his lips.

"Deal." Shingo said, taking the last bite of his meat. Wrapping the rest of his things, he stood and tucked the sack back into his bag. He relaxed for a few more moments as Lansire finished his meal. After packing and starting his boring trek around the building, Shingo glanced over to where he last spotted Raven.

He felt cold snow collide with his jaw and he turned to see Raven before she tossed another snowball. This one he blocked with his hand. She looked angry as she laced her arms over her chest.

"Wat gat yah all hot n' bothered?" Shingo asked, standing.

"I am not a brat." She hissed, marching past him. Shingo laughed as he followed her. "You take my burden if I take yours," she said in a mocking tone. "I am no burden."

Shingo just laughed to himself as they walked through the snow. If he had to guess, he'd assume she was collecting herbs for her alchemy that he noticed she rarely did. When Raven stopped near a rock formation she didn't wait for Shingo as she started climbing up it.

"Wat's gunna be up dere?" Shingo asked. She turned quickly chucking a handful of snow at him. "Are yah still upset?" He asked, but she didn't answer as she climbed to the top. She disappeared over the tops of the rocks and her gloves came flying down at him. He caught one, and had to scoop the other out of the snow. "Yah realleh are a brat- that was a rock!" Shingo shouted as he dodged a black rock the size of his fist.

"Yes, I know." Raven shouted back. She stayed silent for a few long moments. He could see tuffs of snow being pushed over the side. Then she reappeared over the top of the rocks. As she climbed down the side, he grabbed her waist and pulled her into his arms. "Oh don't you eve-" He cut her off with his mouth, then smiled at her. She did not smile back, no, instead she gave him a firm kick in the jaw. "I HATE the way you make me feel." She squirmed out of his grasp and fell into the snow. Shingo didn't bother helping her up as he rubbed his jaw. When she was on her feet again she turned to him. "You make me sick to my stomach."

Shingo tilted his head in question. She ignored him, stomping off again. When they stopped at the next rock formation, Shingo sat against the rocks watching her. When she stopped and leaned against the rock, she kept her eyes turned away from him. "Did I make yah mad?" He asked.

"Yes." Raven retorted, glaring off at nothing at all.

"How?" She turned her head, glaring at him again, and then turned her head away. "Wat can I do ta make it bettah?" He asked.

"Don't touch me." Raven stated. She turned her eyes back to him.

"I can't do dat." Shingo responded.

"You can and you will." She demanded, pushing herself off the rock. She turned to face him, placing her hands on her hips. When he reached out a hand, she slapped his hand. "I still have that dagger and I WILL use it." She stated, turning and looking towards the healer's house.

"Rave-"

"We're going back." She stated, her voice cold. She turned, and hurried back towards the healer's house.

Yes. She was definitely being a brat today.

-…-

Raven awoke to a knock at the door. By the time Raven was up, Lansire had pulled the door open. Miriam glanced at Lansire before shuffling over to Raven.

"Kanoth is here to see you." Miriam said in a rushed voice. As Raven grabbed her clothes to change from her nightgown, she heard Kanoth's voice.

"Out." He stated. Raven turned to see Lansire stepping out of the room, and Miriam quickly followed.

"I need to change." Raven said, watching as Kanoth turned to her.

"The Alliance will be making a move on the gates." He said, ignoring her statement. "I believe they will attempt to capture you before that point."

"I've already got five body guards, how many more do you plan to send?" Raven said.

"No." Kanoth said. "Gather you're things, we're taking you back to the front lines."

"Why?" Raven asked, sitting back down on the bed.

"I believe it may work better this way." Kanoth said, glancing towards the window. "Gather all that you need and meet me downstairs." At that, he left just as fast as he came. Raven glanced out the window, the sun had yet to even break the horizon, but the yellow blue sky signaled its coming arrival.

Raven quickly changed and begun stuffing all the clothes she thought she'd need. As she went through her drawers she found one of her old coats and looked it over. All black, yet not nearly as thick as her new one. She glanced over at it, hanging from the dividing wall. She gathered it in her arms and pulled the old one on before heading through the door with her bags. As she past the storage room she hung the cloak Shino had bought her on the handle. She'd ruin it out on the front lines. As she hurried down the stairs Kanoth was at the entrance. Lansire at his side.

"Come." Kanoth said, beckoning Raven to hurry. When she reached Kanoth, he took three of her four bags and hung them from his shoulders. "Tell the men to remain here for the day and through the night then return to their original posts."

At that, they had set out.

Raven was in Kanoth's tent, well, their tent, properly folding her clothes and replacing them in the bags. For now, she had nothing to do. Kanoth had told her to wait for him until he returned. As she folded the last dress and placed it back in the bag, she wondered what would take place over the next couple of days.

Kanoth had seemed rushed, almost unsure of himself. That alone had set Raven off, making her uncomfortable as she wondered what horrors would await her.

The front flap was pushed aside, and Kanoth reached his hand to her. She took it and he pulled her to her feet, and out of the tent. He walked with her, through the lines of tents as he scanned over everything with his eyes.

"The Alliance attack will be at dawn, five days from now." Kanoth said, not looking down at her. "They will storm the gates."

"How do you know this?" Raven asked, looking up at him.

"We have eyes and ears in the Alliance military." Kanoth said. "When the attention of the scourge is drawn to the Alliance, the Horde will act." Raven lowered her head as she listened. Kanoth's voice was low as he spoke, "the Horde will push up from behind the Alliance once they've made headway. We'll storm they're positions, and push past. If the Alliance does well, the gate will be taken."

"And I am here, because you believe they will capture me?" Raven asked.

"Well, more than just a hunch." Kanoth answer her. Kanoth stopped and turned to her. From his waist, he extracted a bundle from his side pouch. He handed the wrapped object to her. Raven unwrapped it, laying her eyes on a thin, long dagger. The blade curved, and was sharper than most weapons she'd seen. "If you are confronted by Alliance under any situation, run. Attack only if you must."

He paused for a few long moments. "When the battle starts, if anything goes wrong. Anything, come here." Raven glanced around. She was merely in a clearing where the lines of tents curved. "If I cannot make it, you will be met by someone else."

"For what?" Raven asked. Kanoth shook his head, telling her, quite simply, that she needn't know.

"For the next few days, the Horde must prepare for battle. Do not stay from here. It could cost you your life." Kanoth stated, as he turned and headed on, she wasn't sure if that had been a warning, or a threat. She slowly followed.

For the first time in a very long time, her very being wavered. She glanced at her hands, feeling a resonance in her that was completely different that what she'd know for so long. She felt angry in a new way, and her heart thrummed in her chest.

-…-

The sun had set, and Raven was sitting beside Kanoth as a fire burned before her.

"Lady Raven, eh?" An Orc said. "Never thought I'd meet you, less I was on my death bed."

"Yes, I guess most would think that." Raven laughed. In her hand was a warm drink, she couldn't for the life of her remember it's name, but she knew it contained alcohol, and that was really all she needed to know.

"Wat be yah real name, mon?" A Troll she'd met about ten minutes ago asked.

"Kaari." She answered.

"Kaari." The Orc repeated.

"Not very befitting, is it?" A Tauren asked.

"No, I suppose not." Raven said with a shrug as she took another drink. "I like Raven, so just keep calling me that."

"Are yah used ta bein called Raven?" The Troll asked.

"Yeah, only person who calls me otherwise is my brother Aeldrim." Raven said, sipping her drink again.

"So how'd a man like Kanoth win a girl like you?" The Orc asked her. She couldn't remember the men's names as well.

"Well, he asked me, and I avoided the question for a while, then my- well, I guess you can call her my maid, convinced me." Raven said, nodding her head.

"Shouldn't yah be sayin he be handsome and powerful?" The Troll asked.

"Well, he is, but I don't like men." Raven stated. The men laughed, and she did as well. "Not like that."

"Like how?"

"Men are frightening." Raven responded truthfully.

"Are we frightening you?" The Orc asked.

"I'm always frightened; I just know how to be courageous." Raven raised her mug. "Courage isn't being fearless, but being afraid and staying strong."

"Ah, so yah see it in mah light now?" She heard. Raven turned, surprised to see Shingo. Kanoth stood, hulking over to Shingo, where they stepped off alone. Raven shrugged and turned back to the men.

"Need a refill?" The orc asked, raising the jug of alcohol. Glancing in her cup, she nodded.

"Why yes sir I do." She said, holding her cup out. He filled it and she took another large, warm drink.

"Liddle Lady Raven. Are yah a Blood Elf, or a High Elf?" The troll asked.

"Uh- Neither." Raven answered, bobbing her head. "I've been tainted, but never officially named a Blood Elf. Once I marry Kanoth I'll be a Blood Elf though."

Shingo and Kanoth could still hear the clamors of the men as they stepped a safe distance away. Kanoth turned firm eyes to Shingo. "In the case of my death, you are to marry Raven."

Shingo nearly coughed in surprise. "Wat?"

"You heard me. I don't care if you do it against her will or not, if I should die in five days time, you will take her to the clearing and wed her." Kanoth waited for Shingo to take in what he had said.

"Why?" Shingo asked, shaking his head.

"She seems fond enough of you." At that Kanoth turned and headed away, leaving a stunned Shingo in his wake. He leaned over Raven's shoulder. "I'll be turning in for the night. Come in soon."

Shingo was scratching his head as he walked back to the fire. Raven turned to him when she heard him approach and grinned at him. She handed him a large mug and Shingo almost laughed when he caught a whiff of it.

"Tryin ta get Raven drunk?" Shingo asked, taking the seat beside her.

"Well, they're doing a darn good job." Raven said with a laugh. Shingo reached into his bag, pulling Raven's cloak out and handing it to her.

"Nat allowed ta give it back." He told her. Raven pressed the fabric to her cheek.

"I gave it to you for safe keeping." Raven said, striping out of the dark coat he'd never seen her wear. She pulled her white cloak on, and hugged it to her body.

"I'm calling it a night." The Tauren across from them said, standing and bidding them a good night. Raven got another mug of that drink she was so fond of, and drank happily. Shingo couldn't help thinking over what Kanoth had told him. Kanoth wasn't the kind of man whom underestimates himself. No, he was the type of man that never needed a Plan B. Kanoth knew something he wasn't willing to tell them, and that didn't sit right with Shingo.

Shingo retraced everything in his mind, all the events from the past couple of weeks. He wondered if Raven was keeping secrets, although he more figured it to be fact than anything else. All that mattered was what he knew.

"Yes, he's a terrible person. I can't believe him half of the time. Doesn't listen to a single word I say." Raven hissed. The other Troll was laughing. "He does everything against my will. Then he goes and asks me if I'm mad at him. OF COURSE. I mean, gah, he's such a fool."

Shingo was brought away from his thoughts as he looked down at Raven. She was fuming.

"Finally came back to reality? Goodness I hate you." Raven grumbled. The other Troll just kept laughing.

"Hate meh?" Shingo asked.

"Yes, you." Raven retorted. Shingo glanced up, the Orc nowhere in sight.

"Whys dat?" Shingo asked, a little lost.

"Why? Why?" Raven scoffed.

"I be letting da two of yah duke it out, but I gotta sleep." The Troll said, standing and heading away, still chuckling. Raven turned her body away from Shingo with her arms laced over her chest. As he looked at her, Shingo chuckled. This horrible, bratty woman could very well be his wife in five days time, and for some strange reason, it was the funniest concept to Shingo.

"What are you laughing about?" Raven asked, flipping around to face him. He ignored her, scooped her cheek in his hand, and kissed her softly. He felt her melt in his hands as she shivered and her body grew limp. "D-don't do that."

"Why? Because yah like it?" Shingo asked her. She squirmed in her spot.

"No, it makes me feel sick." She shot back.

"No it doesn't." He told her, running his fingers across her neck. She shivered violently against his touch, making Shingo smile.

"It does." Raven replied, then shook her head. "I hate being close to you." Raven stood, stepping over the log she was seating on, and heading into Kanoth's tent. When she was gone, Shingo was left with just his thoughts.

-…-

Raven was running through the snow as fast as she could, the muscles in her legs burned as she high stepped into the snow, pushing through. The cave wasn't far, but the snow was coming down fast and in a flurry. In her hand was the letter she received just thirty minutes ago. "Have you noticed a friend, or maybe two, missing? Meet where we last did. – Darrick." Aeldrim had never shown up that morning, though not too unsettling, when Shingo left after breakfast and wasn't back by dinner Raven knew something had happened. Now there was no doubt in her mind that something was very wrong, and she pushed faster through the snow. She hadn't even bothered to sneak away, just took off running.

As Raven push through to the entrance, she entered slowly, afraid of what would meet her. Fear riddled her heart as it pounded in her ears. As she came around the bend, she spotted what she didn't want to see. Darrick was sitting cross legged on the floor, and hung up behind him was an unconscious Aeldrim, and Shingo looking as though he'd been beaten an inch from his life.

"Ah. Raven." Darrick stood, drawing himself up to his full height. "We've been waiting."

Raven couldn't bother to look at him. Blood pooled at Aeldrim's feet, and Raven couldn't tell what parts of Shingo weren't open wounds.

"What have you done?" Raven nearly cried.

"Maybe I lied before. I think we shall do one last negotiation." Darrick stated.

Raven was deaf with horror, and blinded by her rage. She didn't think about what she was doing and only realized where she stood when she saw her blade in her hand. Darrick was faster, and he grabbed her wrist, yanking her forward and over, slamming her on her back. The blade clattered to the floor of the cave as Raven tried to take hold of the breath she'd lost.

Darrick set his foot against her shoulder, looking down at her. "You will come with us, heal for us, and not only will these too be released, but taken back to the Horde frontlines alive."

Raven glanced over at Aeldrim and Shingo. Shingo shook his head feebly. The very sight of them was nauseating. Raven didn't want to even wonder how long, and how hard they had been beaten, and by what weapons.

"Are we in agreement?" Darrick asked.

"Yes." Raven muttered. She felt tears stinging in her eyes. Shingo's head fell limp as his consciousness finally left him. "If either one of them are so much as harmed one last time, I will never use these hands for Alliance means."

"Agreed." Darrick said with a grin.

"Let me heal them." Raven said, looking up at him. "They will not survive unless healed now."

"Fine." Darrick moved his foot, instead grabbing her shoulder and yanked her to her feet. She stumbled forward, nearly falling before the two beaten and ragged bodies. She took their hands in hers, looking up at Shingo's dull eyes. As she pumped her healing into their bodies, she began the divine hymn. A holy song, filling the room with her healing power. The wounds she could see were closing, healing. Stitching themselves together.

She was then pulled away by Darrick's hand and into the depth of the cave.


	6. Chapter 6

**Healing Hands**

Chapter 6

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

It don't belong to me. What else do I have to say? Belongs to Blizzard.

**Authors Note:**

Sorry, the chapter took so long to get out. I had some friends stay over, then my little brother came to stay with me for three nights and I CANNOT write while in the presence of others. So it took some time for me to write this one, even though it shouldn't have.

_._

Reviews make me very happy, and they are very appreciated.

* * *

Raven was shoved forward, and she fell onto the cold cave floor as the metal cell door was shut behind her. Darrick clicked the lock and shoved the key in his pocket, his eyes shining diabolically as he looked her over.

"What will you do with me?" Raven asked, watching Darrick. She wrapped her cloak around her legs, shielding her from the cold.

"We'll come and get you when we need you." He answered, flashing her a smile before turning and heading away. Raven watched him go, biting back tears. She slammed her fists against the cold floor, holding back so many, many tears. She had made this mistake. She had made it obvious that she cared for Shingo. She could only wish he hadn't followed her.

They would have figured Aeldrim out though, and Raven buried her face in her hands.

"I am a fool." Raven told herself, then glanced back up. What little light that brightened the cave was receding. She could only sit and watch it go. Watch, until nothing but darkness swelled around her. For a moment, she regretted not giving in sooner. If she had, she'd be in a tent, with a warm mat below her, and all the things she needed.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

Raven turned her eyes up. Water, was it falling from the ceiling? She saw a shimmer of light a few feet away. Extending her hand, she caught a drop in her hand. Raven glanced up, seeing a peak of light from the roof of the cave. A drop landed against her cheek. Raven drew back, crawling to the wall of the cave. She pushed her back against it, feeling a smooth spot. Resting her head back, she tried to keep herself from thinking and waited for sleep to come.

She awoke to the horrible feeling of her skin crawling. Pulling up her cloak she swatted a large roach off her leg. Disgusted, she stood and tried to wipe whatever else could be on her skin away. She shivered against the thought of anything else on her.

When she looked up, some light had filled the cave, but shadows loomed around her in an eerie way. Raven couldn't help herself as she hugged her arms around her chest. Lowering her head, she noticed a plate of food on the floor.

She grimaced as she noticed the roaches beat her to the punch. She kicked the plate under the bars and simply stood in the center for her small dungeon. She got just a few winks of sleep the night before, and she couldn't help hating that roach for awakening her.

"They'll come for me." Raven whispered to herself, closing her eyes.

Raven was sitting against the bars now. Her head hung against her chest. She'd never been so completely alone in all of her life. As she stared at the same walls around her, she wished someone, anyone, would bring her water.

_Drip, drip, drip._

The water hadn't stopped falling. There was no sound more infuriating than that damned dripping. She refused to give in. She would not succumb to her thirst.

An hour later Raven was under that spot, drop after drop falling into her mouth. She was beginning to hate herself.

It must have been the next day, when she spotted Darrick through those bars. She watched him, almost unsure of herself. He pushed a plate of food under the bars.

"How long have I been here?" Raven asked, trying to reach through the bars and to him. He turned, walking back the way he'd came. "How long? Tell me. I- I need water."

When he was gone, Raven crumpled over herself. Finally just letting herself cry. How long could she survive under these conditions? With only drops of water, and a meager food supply she had no control over she was scared. She ate every bite of the bland, stale food, as she continued to wait. It was all that she could do.

Raven was laying on her side with her eyes watching the thousands of insects that swarmed around her. Maybe they would eat her. She couldn't recognize even one, as they all seemed so alien. This kept happening to her, these hundreds and thousands of insects would swarm around her, yet not even one would touch her.

She wondered if she was sick, so sick that touching her would kill those nasty little bugs. Her head was throbbing, thrumming with pain. In the time she'd been here, lying on the floor, she'd been bombarded by such strange things. She'd heard Aeldrim talking to her, at one point. Laughing at her when she tried to drink from the water falling from the roof.

Raven sat up, trying to ignore the swarm, as she pushed herself to her feet her head thrummed harder. She felt dizziness bring her back down to her knees. How much longer could she stand this?

Glancing back at the drops of water, she laid back, opening her mouth. Hoping the water would make her feel better.

Light would brighten the cave slightly, and then recede again. Raven could only assume these were days. She tried to count back on how many times she was suffocated by the darkness. Darrick only seemed to feed her when he felt like it, her meals far and few between. Never had he spoken a word to her. Each time Darrick brought her food, she felt she needed it less and less. Now, a full plate sat before her, and Raven could only look at it.

The roaches were approaching now, making Raven slink away. They're nasty bodies disgusted her. She would stamp them out with her boot, but something held her back. If they died, she would truly be alone, wouldn't she?

Leaning against the cave wall, Raven tried to keep her eyes open. It was useless shutting them. She was exhausted yet sleep had stopped coming to her. As she sat, her head against the wall, she stared down at her frail hands.

"I am so desired, and yet I am but one woman." She said, her voice resonating off the walls. "Yes I know." She responded to the voice that had spoken back. "I know I will die in here."

-...-

Blood stained the snow deep shades of red, pooling from the various bodies strewn about. The cold, Icecrown sky, cleared of clouds, gave light to the few left alive.

"Where is she?" Kanoth asked in Thalassian . Darrick, laying in the snow with Kanoth's blade pressed against his neck still held a cocky look on his features. Beside him, kneeling and holding her wounds, was a High Elf woman. She repeated Kanoth's wounds quickly, and Darrick smiled wider.

"H-he says…" The High Elf muttered after Darrick responded. "Raven agreed to come with him."

"She chose the lesser of the two evils. A filthy ultimatum which you pushed upon her." Kanoth hissed, pressing his blade harder against Darrick's thin neck.

Darrick said something else, turning his eyes, lazily, outwards. Kanoth need not be told that Darrick's back up had arrived, and withdrew his blade.

Kanoth, in one movement, called his few living men off, leaving the filthy human and what was left of his squad.

-...-

"Raven, dear, are you thirsty?" Raven brought her head up so fast she felt dizziness wash over her with such power. Darrick was kneeling on the other side of the bars, in his hand was a cup. Raven scurried over to him, taking the cup and without thinking, drank every drop. When she took a breath and looked up at Darrick's thin green eyes, he was grinning.

"I need more." Raven sputtered, holding the cup with a painful grip. When Darrick didn't answer, she turned and placed the cup under the leak on the roof of the cave. When she looked back at Darrick, he was still there watching her. His arms were resting on the metal bars, his hands within her horrible cell.

His fingers twitched, beckoning her to him. She didn't move, just stared, watching him. His fingers twitched again.

"Come here, little Raven," Darrick cooed, opening his palm to her. "Come to me." Raven didn't want to give in, but his smiling eyes were so calm. He looked warm, clad in his silver and gold armor. He reached his arms in further, his hands open to her in a way that made her heart shiver in her chest.

She grabbed his hands, moving her legs slowly as she pulled herself to him. He smiled so softly at her, she hated him, with everything she was, she hated him. His hands released hers, and he caught her cheeks in his hands. She slumped into the bars, tears in her eyes.

She hated herself for giving in, but his hands warmed her cheeks and made her feel calm.

"Raven, do you know why they made a small man like me the captain of the Alliance army?" Darrick had leaned closer to her, whispering into her ear. When she looked up at him, he smiled. "I have an unchallenged mind, ten steps ahead, at all times."

Raven closed her eyes, wondering why he was telling her this.

"Don't worry," he cooed into her ear, "you'll have as much water as you want soon."

She couldn't help looking up at him with hopeful eyes. He pulled her cheek close to the bars, leaning through and planting a kiss beside her nose. "Sleep now." He told her, releasing her cheeks. She slumped back, falling towards the floor, but never made contact.

-...-

"If yah runnin off ta find liddle miss priss, yah takin meh wit cha," Shingo stated, moving behind Kanoth.

"Go back." Kanoth demanded as he walked.

"Yah know where she be?" Shingo asked, looking out towards the Alliance camp.

"Yes, so don't bother trying to use information against me." Kanoth turned to face the hulking Troll. "Return to the camp, Shingo."

"Nat tryin ta." Shingo said, smiling. "Gotta get her back fur da Horde, eh?"

"Don't pretending you're not trying to take the glory as her knight in shining armor." Kanoth laughed as he turned and grabbed the reins of his horse. Clad in silk and cloth, the horse moved towards him. Kanoth threw his leg over, mounting, and glancing back at Shingo as he grabbed the reins of his raptor.

"I be goin wit cha whether yah like it or not." Shingo said, mounting. Kanoth sighed, turning forward and snapping the reins. The horse reared and took off in a gallop. Shingo stayed close for the ride. "Yah dink he kept her in dat cave?" Shingo asked when they slipped around the rock formations near the mouth of the cave.

"I know he did." Kanoth answered. Glancing over the area. He hadn't thought Darrick would keep her in such an obvious location, but then again, they were dealing with Darrick.

"Wat an idiot." Shingo stated. Kanoth shook his head as they dismounted near at the mouth of the cave.

"The captain of the Alliance, Darrick, is smarter than he seems," Kanoth explained, looking at Shingo. "I figured he'd move her, and he knew I'd come to such a conclusion." Kanoth glanced into the cave. "Darrick always knows what he's doing. He can read others like a book. Knows what they'll do before they consider even doing it."

Kanoth drew his blade, turning and walking into the cave. It curved, right, then left, into a large opening. Shingo needn't tell him this was where she found them, the blood on the floor told all. Kanoth spotted Raven's blade, scooping it up in his hand and glancing it over. He placed it in his bag, and moved forward down the only path they could take.

"Why ain't dere aneh guards?" Shingo asked.

"Not sure, yet." Kanoth answered, looking around for any clues of what Darrick had in store for them. They followed the path as it curved naturally. Shingo stayed close to him, not asking any more questions. When they came around a sharp turn, they both spotted the cell.

Raven's lone body lay there, her legs tucked back, but her arms sprawled out. Shingo made it to the bars first as he stared down at her. Kanoth stared her over, and he could tell that Shingo was wondering the same thing that rushed through Kanoth's mind._ Is she dead?_

Kanoth didn't see Shingo move to the door of the cage and pull the lock. He took a step back, axe in hand. Kanoth only had a moment to move a safe distance away as Shingo's axe cut through the metal. The lock was only half connected now, but Shingo seemed not to care. He grabbed the latch, pulling with all his body weight until the door broke open. Kanoth watched as he picked Raven up in his arms, staring at her with angry red eyes.

Kanoth moved quickly to Shingo's side, placing a finger to Raven's neck. He felt nothing. His heart beat harder in his chest as he pressed his fingers harder against her. Waiting, waiting, for just a single beat of her heart. Kanoth looked up at Shingo, their eyes meeting in a long moment of hesitation. Had they truly lost her?

Then he felt it, a pathetic little thrum of movement in her vein. Kanoth turned his eyes down to her, he felt another. They were slow, far from one another, weak, but she was alive.

"Let me," Kanoth said, sliding his arms under Raven's back. He pulled her against him, pouring what little healing a paladin could into her. "We must get her to the healer's house."

Kanoth didn't wait for Shingo, as he ran back down the path they had come. Raven's limp arms swayed as he ran, and when they came towards the clearing, Kanoth stopped only for a moment. He turned to Shingo, releasing Raven's legs as he attempted to pass her to him.

Kanoth gasped as he felt an unfamiliar pain resonate through his chest. Raven's body jerked forward as Kanoth's did. He glanced down, catching the sight of the blood coming from Raven's back. For a split second, Kanoth was confused, then he realized what had happened, as the blade was forced deeper through his chest.

Darrick was behind him, and had managed to not only drive him through, but the blade passed clear through Raven's chest as well. Shingo stood, staring down at the bloody end of the blade before him.

Kanoth did his best to hold Raven's body up. Shingo took the incentive, catching her feet in one hand, and slipping his arm around his back. He pulled forward, the blade receded between her breasts. In one movement he pulled her into his arms.

"Get her out of here." Kanoth spoke through the blood that pooled in his mouth. Shingo need not be told twice, he was gone before Kanoth had a chance to blink. Kanoth heard the sound of feet hitting the ground with light precision. Rogues. Kanoth bubbled, wrapping his body in a protective shield. He shoved the blade back through his chest as he stumbled forward. When he turned, he was surrounded by Alliance men and women clad in naught but black. Darrick's eyes glistened as he smiled a devil's smile.

_I'm not going to survive this. _

-...-

Shingo stabled Raven on the back of his raptor. He considered for one haunting moment, running back for Kanoth. Then he looked back up at Raven. Her eyes were open a sliver, the glow of her eyes dim. Blood stained her chest, her cloak, and her lips as it rolled down her chin. Shingo climbed up behind her, snapping the rein and holding Raven to his chest.

The ride to the healer's house seemed to take longer than the trip there. When he reached the door, he paid no mind to his raptor as he hopped down and shoved the double doors open. Shingo was taken aback, bodies filled the room, some dead, some living. Everyone seemed to turn their eyes on him, on Raven.

Miriam appeared first, her eyes wide open. "Oh- Is sh-"

"I dun't know wat be wrong wit her." Shingo said, then glanced around. "I need ta go back fer Kannoth. Where can I put 'er?"

"Follow me." Miriam stated, turning and running through the hall. She pulled open the doors to another room. One of the room's Shingo had watched Raven do reattachments in. Shingo set her on the table. Many other healers had gathered around the door, a strange feeling of dread filled the room. Seeing Raven in this condition did something strange to all of the women. It was as though they were seeing her mortality, or maybe they were seeing how serious things had gotten in the past few days. Shingo didn't have time to stay and insure Raven's survival and ran back through the doors, leaving the women to their work.

-...-

"She is alive, and well?" Kanoth asked, sitting up in his bed.

"Alive, ya, well..." Shingo answered, staring at nothing in particular. He glanced at Kanoth, then over at the dividing wall where Raven slept. "Just as she be when we found 'er."

"What exactly is wrong with her?" Kanoth asked, looking over at the dividing wall.

"Miriam said dat she been poisoned." Shingo stated, rubbing his hands together.

It was mid afternoon, and they were in Raven's room at the healer's house. A few hours ago had been the time when the Alliance was to attack the gates, but their army made no such move. Kanoth seemed more than irritated, and Shingo glanced him over again. He had barely made it back to the healer's house in one piece, and after hours of healing, he was finally put back together.

Kanoth closed his eyes, he seemed lost in thought. Shingo could only watch him with curiosity. It felt like the day had come and went when Kanoth opened his eyes again. He threw the covers off his legs and sat at the edge of the bed.

"Don't bother contacting me when Raven awakes." Kanoth stated, eyeing her dividing wall again.

"Wat are yah gonna do?" Shingo asked as Kanoth stood.

"I have some business to attend to." Kanoth turned to leave.

"Yah said Darrick be smart, how smart?" Shingo asked, watching his captain.

"You really want to know?" Kanoth asked with a grin. "Put it this way, he captured Raven for the simple mean of catching me alone. He purposely let me live. Every rogue you killed, every man that attempted to take Raven, well, that was all pre planned." He was smiling broader now. "But he can't make a plan for what he doesn't know."

"Wat cha mean by dat?" Shingo asked with a cocked brow.

"Raven's falling into every trap he's laid out for her." Kanoth's eyes glistened as a man who knew more than he was saying would. "But I doubt that anyone can see into a girl like her as well as he thinks he does. And I have just the fix for that."

Kanoth stepped over to the door, then glanced back at Shingo. "She'll awake within the hour. If she doesn't, then, and only then, you contact me." Kanoth snapped the door shut behind him, and Shingo listened as his footsteps grew distant.

He looked over at the dividing wall, before standing and stepping around it. He looked down at Raven, his brow furrowing as he spotted a speck of dried blood on her lip. He licked his finger, wiping the blood off with relative ease. Raven's eyes were closed in such a calm way, as though there were nothing at all wrong with her.

He sat on her bed, rubbing his hands together. If Darrick had sent his rogues for some other purpose than capturing Raven, than what was he up to? If he was smart enough to do it for another purpose, then why send them to be killed? Shingo stared at Raven, if the purpose wasn't to actually capture her, then why did he send his men? Unless… unless she was a decoy. If that was the case, what was the purpose of that? Was she ever an interest to the Alliance?

Shingo was lost in his thoughts, trying to trace over the things that had happened, and what they had truly meant. Was the Alliance simply after the gates, and was only trying to drive the Horde away, or was there so much more? He thought it over again and again until he couldn't possibly think a moment longer, and turned his eyes back down to Raven. Kanoth said she'd awake within the hour, but Shingo wasn't sure how long he'd been lost in thought.

He slid off the bed, kneeling at the edge and shaking her shoulder. "Raven." He whispered. He watched her, she still looked like she was sleeping. Looking at her made him feel uneasy, knowing that she wasn't just sleeping. Shingo stood, pacing the room. Out of boredom, he opened the drawers of her dresser. He flipped through stacks of paper, then spotted a page that had been written on. Fine penmanship marked the paper, it was a letter to Raven's father.

_Dear Kaash Amara,_

_I'm not sure exactly, what I should write here, other than that I've gotten the message you left with Aeldrim. I want to properly apologize, and personally explain who I became, and the events in my life. I only told Aeldrim parts of the story, and I'm very sorry that I hadn't explained these things to you when I had the chance._

Shingo knew he should put the page down, this was not something he was supposed to be reading. His eyes betrayed himself, as he glanced at the next line.

_When you put me in the Orphanage, I was young, but I understood what was happening. At that moment, I didn't hate you, but I felt worthless, to have been given away, I assumed I wasn't a child worth having. I stayed in that Orphanage for two years. I remember that place so vividly…_

_Then, a human adopted me. He was a large man, standing at about six foot. He owned a mine. You see, the only reason he adopted me was to have me work in the mines. I lived with seven other orphans, who worked with me every day in those mines. There were also workers, various different men, from Goblins, to Night Elves._

_You see, that man didn't adopt us, he simply took us from the Orphanage for the simple purpose of free labor. He realized it had been a great idea to adopt children, rather than pay for the work done, and begun adopting more and more of us. During this time, I took comfort in the thought that you couldn't care for me, and gave me up in hopes of a better life. So that way, the daily beatings would be a little less painful._

_When I write, daily beatings, I truly mean that. Every single day, he'd beat us. Twice if we made a mistake. I won't go into that though._

_Soon, the mine was beginning to dry out. The man I won't dignify with a name, drew into gambling, and when he ran out of diamonds and jewels, he started gambling the orphans away. They would compare us to riches, things of value and worth. I was labeled as little more than a handful of bronze coins._

_Within less than a few months, all the other children were gambled off, and I was the only one left. That man had now grown poor, and I was made to do various labors to keep him alive. I would earn one bite of the food bought with money I'd worked through the day for. Soon he was drinking regularly, beating me whenever he felt an urge. Some days, I wouldn't be able to work because he'd beat me so bad, and he'd beat me again, for not working._

_One day, he decided to gamble again, this time, I was set on the table. All or nothing. A High Elf won me, and that man was left without a bronze coin to his name. I can't recall how old I was at the time, but the High Elf called me a young woman. He gave me a satchel of gold and pushed me away from him._

_The Human caught wind of it, and managed to catch me before I made it out of the city. My first chance to escape that life and I had failed. The money was taken from me, and I was forced to do work again. I became so angry during that time, and one day, I stood my ground, facing that evil man. He did not accept my behavior… That day I learned the true meaning of fear. The scars of that day will not only scar my heart for as long as I live, but are still apparent on my body._

Raven was standing near the dividing wall. She had spotted Shingo on the floor before her desk, and in his hands, she knew, was her letter. She was tired, thirsty, had no idea how she got here, or why she was in a different dress, she felt sick to her stomach, but none of that mattered. Not with Shingo sitting there, so blatantly reading her letter.

His hand was over his mouth, completely engrossed in reading. Raven was angry beyond words and movement; she could only stand there, watching with disbelief. He lowered the paper, looking up at her desk. As he reached into another drawer, he flipped through. He was trying to find the next page.

She flew over to him as he reached for the drawer that had the next three pages and slammed her foot against his hand. Shingo yelped in pain, trying to withdraw his hand.

"What do you think you're doing?" Raven hissed, her eyes wide with anger. Shingo looked slowly up at her, guilt written on his features. "Answer me." She demanded, leaning her face towards his.

"Wasn't doin nuding." He muttered with an innocent smile. She was ready to string him up by his neck, glaring daggers at him. She snatched the paper from his hands, and with angry movements, pointed him to the door.

"Get out." She rumbled, still glaring. Shingo put his hand up, still trying to look innocent. She released his other hand from under her foot, and took a step back. Trying to keep herself from hitting him. "Out." Shingo walked past her quickly, eyeing her. As soon as he stepped out of the room she flew to the door, slamming it shut on his heels. She wanted to scream and yell, but instead, she collapsed on the floor, hugging her shoulders.

A second later, the door was pulled open beside Raven. Miriam looked down at her, eyes wide. "A-are you okay?" She asked, kneeling on the floor beside her.

"I need you to bring me all the clean water we have." Raven answered, feeling dizzy.

"Yes, of course." Miriam was gone for a few seconds, before she flew back in with three full pouches of water. As she turned to leave again, Raven caught her wrist. Miriam looked back down at her. Something was strange in her eyes, making Raven wonder what was wrong.

"How did I get here?" Raven asked. Miriam pushed the door shut, sitting beside Raven.

"Kanoth and Shingo." Miriam said, then shook her head. "They went after you, and when they brought you back you… you were dead."

"Dead?" Raven retorted. "That's impossible."

"Well. Not actually dead, but your body was acting like it. You had been poisoned." Miriam answered. It clicked in Raven's mind.

"That bastard." She hissed, opening the cap on the first pouch. "Darrick poisoned me."

"You were so badly dehydrated when Shingo brought you. What happened?" Miriam asked, her eyes wide with worry.

"He wouldn't bring me water. He finally did, one little cup of water." Raven bit back her anger. "He must have poisoned me with that cup of water. I stopped eating the food he was brining to me." Raven paused. "Wait, how long was I in there?"

"Three days."

"Three days?" Raven barked. "It felt so much longer than that. It felt like I had been there for weeks." She closed her eyes for a moment, thinking back. "It was so dark, always. Darrick spoke to me once when he threw me in that cell, and he didn't talk to me again until he gave me the drink."

"Isolation?" Miriam asked.

"Yes, he kept me alone, the whole time, he wouldn't even speak to me." Raven scanned over the floor with her eyes. "I felt like I was going crazy, like I was dying the whole time."

"Dehydration caused delirium. The isolation was probably amplifying it. Three days without water, you'd be highly susceptible to bouts of delirium." Miriam said. "Let me bring you a bath, and more water."


	7. Chapter 7

**Healing Hands**

Chapter 7

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

It don't belong to me. What else do I have to say? Belongs to Blizzard.

**Authors Note:**

o.o Work, work, work. Been busy with that, then got sick. This has chapter has been on my mind for the past couple of days. Coming up with more, and more, and more information that I needed. Gosh.

Either way, I hope you enjoy the chapter, and review if you do! It's so very appreciated.

* * *

The door to Raven's room opened, and in came Miriam with a large metal tub. Behind her, Shingo carried two buckets of water. Raven watched them busy themselves with her bath, and Raven searched for her comb. When she found it, she knew she'd be unable to brush the knots out while her hair was dry. As Miriam set a drying cloth near the tub, she stood and left the room, leaving Shingo behind.

"Sorreh I read yer letter." Shingo stated, turning to head through the door.

"Now, you. Wait one moment." Raven said with her brow furrowed. Shingo looked back at her, shutting the door and turning to face her.

"Gonna give meh an ear full?" Shingo asked, his eyes apologetic.

"Why did you read the letter?" Raven asked, sighing.

"Wanted ta know yah storeh." Shingo responded.

"Why didn't you just ask me?" Raven asked, shaking her head. "Sure, I don't like sharing that information, but you could have asked."

Shingo's eyes shone in a strange way. "Why dun't cha take yer bath, we'll talk after?"

"I don't want to be left alone." Raven answered honestly. "Don't smile like that," she retorted, "Darrick left me alone the whole time. I just want to know that someone is still near me."

"Want meh ta cover mah eyes?" Shingo asked playfully, placing his fingers over his eyes.

"Just go sit on my bed." Raven said, watching him turn and take a few steps. "I'll tell you my story, if you so desire it."

"Yah?" He asked as disappeared behind the wall.

"Yes." Raven said softly, pulling her dress from her shoulders. As she stripped down, she looked at her own grimy arms. She stepped into the warm water, kneeling in quickly, paying no mind to the slightly too hot water. As she rubbed her hands over her legs, she turned her eyes to the dividing wall. "Where did you leave off on the letter?" Raven asked as she lowered the end of her hair into the water. As she looked at it, she wondered why she never cut it.

"After yah got da chance ta escape." Shingo stated.

Raven closed her eyes, remembering that time. "I had made way for the boats, trying to escape Stormwind. I was at the Stormwind Harbor, the boats had arrived. I had more than enough for the trip, a place to stay, and food for a few days. I was just a teen, early in my years. As I walked towards the boats, just as they arrived, he grabbed me around my waist, dragging me back. I screamed and yelled, kicking all the way to the inn. He stripped me of the gold and threw me into the street just before he got a room at the inn."

"When my gold was quickly gambled away the next night, I was set to work again." Raven could feel her face twisting with hatred. "I wanted to destroy that man, who'd taken away my only chance. After a few weeks of working, my rage had grown so wildly that I was ready to explode. When I came back, late at night, my body tired and weak, with the little gold I'd earned that day, he snatched it from my hands and within a few seconds, he'd lost the hand of cards, and I watched my money slide into the pocket of a Dwarf." Raven couldn't help feeling her skin grow hot with her anger. "When the men left, I had barely managed to hold my anger, but the moment he was alone with me, everything came crashing through. I can't remember everything I said, or everything I did, but I remember being furious, violent, screaming at the top of my lungs."

Raven paused, taking a breath, "but my fury only lasted a few moments. He nearly killed me that night. Only after two weeks of recovery was I able to stand." Raven lowered her voice while for the first time, in a very look time, actually looking down at her own body. Raven only glanced over herself for a second, before turning her eyes back up. Raven remembered, not too long ago, thinking she'd be better off to marry a Gnome. She had nearly laughed at the idea; what man would want a girl like her? Raven had also never admitted why she was not bothered by her engagement. Kanoth would quickly leave her when he'd actually taken a look at what she'd so carefully hidden under her dresses and cloaks all this time.

"Dat why yah 'fraid of men?" Shingo asked.

"That's the odd thing. Of course, after that incident, I was terrified of him, but not of other men." Raven answered. She reached out of the tub, grabbing her comb and beginning the painful process of pulling the knots out.

"Wat did den?" Shingo asked.

"I have no idea." Raven responded truthfully. "I- er, I'll get to that part of the story," Raven yipped as she yanked a knot. "After that, I did everything the man told me to do. As much as I hated him, I never voiced myself again. I didn't want to risk it. Time went on, and he still gambled away the money I made every day. Then, one day, when I returned from my work for the day… he was there, waiting for me. Normally, I walked through the door and he'd shake every bronze out of my grasp, and then ignore me for the rest of the night. But this night, he smiled at me when I returned. When I handed him what I'd made that day, he took most, but left me with some. He gave me a full plate of food, offered me a bath, and gave me a new pair of clothes."

"I had no idea what had happened, and I couldn't hold my tongue any longer when he smiled at me again. He told me, "maybe, I have seen the world in the wrong light," and offered me the bed. When the next morning he greeted me with breakfast and told me not to work too late, I was truly confused. Things just got better from there." Raven paused and closed her eyes. "Then one night he took me to the inn with him for dinner. Some of his gambling friends were there, and after continually refusing to gamble, he finally agreed, but only set out a few coins. He showed complete restraint when the men teased him, and bet large stacks of gold. I assumed it was all the gold they'd won from him over the years."

"Luck graced him that night." Raven's voice was turning sour again. "He won it all. Sat there, dumb founded, with six huge sacks of gold. The other men, seeing that I was well dressed, and taken care of, which was a sight to be seen, named me his lucky charm."

"He bought a house with the gold he'd won, with a room for me. He gave me gifts in the form of all the things I'd been deprived of. He gave me clothes, shoes, a bed. He even got a job. He didn't gamble, even though the other men claimed I was a charm, though they finally convinced him to. They insisted I be set on the table, in place of stacks of gold. Second time I'd been gambled with." Raven scoffed.

"But they turned it into a sick game." Raven stopped as she ran her hand through her hair. She was clean now, and knew it was time to get out. She loved the timing of it, for she didn't want to tell this part of the story. As she grabbed a drying cloth, she patted herself down, and then dressed. As she brushed the water out of her hair, she looked at the grimy water she'd left behind. "Shingo, you can come around now."

She heard her bed creak, and his steps as he came around the dividing wall. "I want ta hear da next part."

She looked up at him, "I don't want to tell any more right now… Maybe another time." The sympathetic look on Shingo's features made her feel embarrassed. "I'll tell you more, I just need to take a break. How about you tell me a few things?"

"And dat be?" His cocked brow made her smile.

"Where is Aeldrim?" She was relieved when Shingo's face didn't darken.

"Said he had ta take care 'o some business, den be leaving Northrend." Shingo stated, kneeling and watching her.

"That idiot, let me guess, he felt bad for getting me captured?" Raven scoffed, "such an imbecile. First off, it wasn't his fault, he did nothing wrong to feel bad about-"

"Wat 'bout me?" Raven glanced at his face, unable to help the smile that reached her lips.

"Oh don't you tell me that you feel bad as well?" Raven asked in a tone that must have been too lighthearted.

"'Course I do." Shingo said; his voice was too serious. "I wasn't payin' attention, was mah fault I got captured."

"Oh stop it," Raven told him, "I'm here, and I'm fine."

"Yah weren't fine." Shingo grumbled, his voice grim.

"I was- am dehydrated, and he had me isolated. Maybe a little poisoned too." Raven almost laughed at her own words. "It's odd, when I woke up, I didn't feel as dehydrated as I did."

"Dey kept givin' yah water in yah sleep." His eyes slimmed. "Where's yah cloak?"

Raven turned, glancing around. She spotted it on her desk, and scooped it up in her arms. "Blood?" She nearly screamed. "Who sprayed blood on me again?" She barked as she rounded on Shingo.

He stood and grabbed her cloak, turning it and showing her the back side, also, covered in blood. He watched her face, and then pulled the fabric, separating the two sides that had been dried together with blood. She spotted it now, a hole, clear through both sides.

"I was stabbed?" Raven gasped, putting her hand over her chest.

"More like, Kannoth was stabbed, while carryin' yah. Both yah got stabbed by da same blade, at da same time." Shingo explained.

Raven was appalled. "And who's hand held that blad- is Kanoth alive?"

"Darrick, and yes." Shingo stated. She saw him roll his eyes, almost in annoyance. His eyes then locked on hers, and for a few long moments, he just stared at her. He seemed like he had something to say, or wanted her to have something to say, but wasn't moving.

"W-what?" Raven stammered.

"Noding." Shingo responded, then turned towards the door.

"Where are you going? I already told you I don't want to be alon-" Shingo nearly slammed the door shut just after stepping out of the room. His steps disappeared down the hall, and Raven was left wondering what had just happened.

-…-

"We've completely lost trace of the High Elf." The Gnome before Darrick stated.

"Aeldrim?" Darrick asked, his hand on his chin.

"Yes, after he was healed, he completely disappeared." The Gnome glanced up, "it looks like he's left Northrend."

"When was the last place he was spotted?" Darrick turned his eyes down to the small woman.

"We had a few rogues follow him to Dalaran, but they lost him while they were there."

"He's not a threat, and I doubt he'd be foolish enough to get captured again. Keep an eye out for him, if spotted, notify me immediately." The Gnome nodded, before hurrying off. Darrick had less than a moment to think before another rogue made his way to him.

"Sir." The Night Elf said, standing before him. Darrick turned to him.

"What's the situation like with the two?" Darrick asked.

"Kanoth hurried back off to the front lines, leaving the two exposed. They remain at the healers house."

"And?" Darrick beckoned, becoming impatient. "Have you come to tell me that?"

"It seems they may be fighting." The Night Elf said.

"Fighting?" Darrick hissed.

"The Troll seems upset."

Darrick rubbed his temples. "The Troll?" Darrick couldn't help his surprise. "Have we made mistake about him?"

"No, absolutely not." The Night Elf responded firmly.

Darrick sighed. "Do we know where she stands?"

"No."

"Figured." Darrick hissed.

"Sir, if I may. Do you think they need another push?" A Human Rogue asked.

"More than likely, but Kanoth is on my trail and I can't have him get wind of what I'm-" Darrick stopped short, turning and glancing at the other Human at his side. "Laurie, tell me, for a woman, if a man she has feelings for is made forbidden, wouldn't she want him more?"

"…Why, I do believe so." Laurie grinned, "how will we make them forbidden to one another?"

"Hmm… I think I've come up with the best of plans." Darrick grinned, turning and taking a few steps away. "Call off the eyes. They're not needed right now. However, keep ears on Kanoth. I need to know what he knows."

-…-

Kanoth held the warm mug in his bare hands as she stared into the dancing fire. He had been wrong. Something had changed, but Kanoth, for the life of him, could no figure out what it was. Every time Kanoth thought he'd figured Darrick's plans out, something new was presented.

Nothing had changed with the Horror Gate, and Darrick seemed to be letting his guard down. Kanoth was left again, as he had been days prior, wondering what chess piece Raven was. Her use to the Horde was at times, immeasurable, but with the Alliance fighting for her, she had become nothing more than a burden. How could that possibly play into Darrick's plan?

Kanoth had run over everything, repeatedly in his mind. The only conclusion he'd come to, was one he hated to admit.

For the sake of the Horde, Raven had to leave.

Darrick was too clever, always had a backup plan. Kanoth wasn't only leaving himself open by protecting that girl, but he was sending too many men to her. He couldn't exhaust the Horde for one healer, no matter her skill.

That was the only plan Darrick could possibly have. Use Raven, unbeknownst to her, against not only the Horde, but also herself. He was doing a damn good job at it, which was the worst part.

Kanoth looked up, staring out at the midnight sky. The other men were in there tents.

"Raven has to go." Kanoth whispered to himself.

Now was just a matter of how he would get her to leave. He wouldn't very well leave her to the Alliance. Not only would that be worse for the Horde, but also he wouldn't do that to Raven. Not after he'd come to care for her as much as he had. He had to send her away…

Shingo would be a problem. He was far too attached to her, and if she asked for his help, he'd quickly turn against Kanoth's word. He had to make Raven want to leave, and do so willingly.

No, he just had to get her off the battlefield, away from when she could accidentally do damage.

-…-

Shingo had managed to find food without the help of the healers and sat in the main hall near the front doors. He took a bite of the bread in his hands, watching the door swing open.

"Lansire." Shingo called as the Undead man headed towards the stairs. He turned and strode over to him.

"Apparently today I'm a message boy." Lansire hissed. "Kanoth says that you and Raven are to remain here until he states otherwise."

"Wat if dey try ta take Raven again?" Shingo asked, watching Lansire with lazy eyes.

"Kanoth says that probably won't happen."

"Probably ain't good enough." Shingo retorted.

"These are Kanoth's orders. Raven is to remain here, and heal as she does. You are to remain here with her. Neither of you are allowed to leave the building, unless otherwise told." Lansire said, grabbing the door.

"Wat?" Shingo scoffed.

"You heard me. Don't leave the building. Kanoth was very strict about that. Well, in the case of something happening to Raven, then you can leave, but you keep her here." Lansire turned to leave, but laughed and turned back to Shingo. "He also said that she's completely you're responsibility until otherwise stated."

Laughing as he walked, Lansire headed back out. Shingo was left scratching his head, wondering what had gotten Kanoth's attention this time.

"Least I get ta heard da rest ' her storeh." Shingo muttered to himself.

He finished his food and headed back through the main room and up the stairs. When he pushed the door open to Raven's room he heard the other healer, Miriam's voice. Turning, he spotted Raven and Miriam seated on the floor, eating their dinner. Shingo pushed the door shut and watched as Raven looked from him, to Miriam, to her food, then back again.

"Wat?" He asked, heading over to the other bed that had been moved into the room. Plopping down on it, he turned his back to them, taking advantage of the only time he'd get to relax near Raven.

The woman's voices whispered back and forth. Each time they spoke, Raven's voice became higher pitched. "No I-" Raven hissed. Miriam whispered back, Raven's voice elevated. "No I don't think- No, I do-… You think…?" Her voice returned to whispers. Shingo turned over, glancing over at them. Raven dropped her head, pretending her fingers were highly interesting.

Raven whispered again, the moment Shingo turned his head back.

"I'm off to bed." Miriam sighed, she sounded exasperated. Shingo closed his eyes, trying not to pay attention to what else they said.

When the door shut, signaling Miriam's leave, silence fell over the room.

"Why are you mad at me?" Raven blurted.

"Wat?" Shingo asked, looking over at her irritated face.

"What did I do wrong, just tell me."

"Noding." Shingo told her honestly.

"Please just tell me." Raven sighed, standing and moving towards him. "I want to know what it is, so I can feel bad about that, instead of trying to guess what mean thing I might have done."

She stood at the edge of the bed, staring down at him. Shingo smiled, but as he reached out to grab her, her face drooped. She looked at him with sad eyes.

"Wat's da matter? I ain't mad at cha." Shingo cooed, taking her hands in his.

"Everything." Raven said, plopping down on the bed next to him. Shingo was surprised by the movement, the willingness to be near him.

"Everyding?" Shingo repeated, watching her face.

"Every day everything changes, again and again. I just can't keep track of anything. I feel like I'm falling into a bottomless hole." Raven's eyes closed. Shingo couldn't find any words to say to her. She just sat there, looking so pitiful. "I feel like a child trying to understand a conversation my parents are having about things I'm not interested in."

"Wadda yah mean?" Shingo asked, crossing his arms over his head and watching Raven.

"Kanoth's completely changed. Then day he hounded me about information- I- I knew nothing." Raven's eyes scanned the floor. "But it seemed he wanted more than information. Now he seems as harmless as a mouse. Then Darrick. Darrick..." Raven's eyes slimmed.

Raven groaned suddenly grabbing her hair in her hands and lowering her head. Shingo sat up, trying to take her into his arms. She pushed him away, turning to face him.

"You!" Raven hissed. "All I want to do is heal, that's all I've been trying to do. Then you show up and up becomes down." Raven shook her head. "You stand in my way, and push me further away from my goals. That's why I tried to get rid of you!"

"Hey- I ain't be tryin ta be a problem!" Shingo barked back, offended.

"You are, you are the biggest problem. Why can't I rid myself of you? You who causes me nothing but confusion!" Raven pushed his shoulders. Shingo couldn't help but grin.

"Yah mean dis?" Shingo grabbed his waist, pulling her across the bed and against him. Raven seemed unfazed, glancing up at him with unchanging eyes.

"Not just this." Raven hissed as she tried to pull her arm back. When Shino pulled her back, she twist her wrist in his grasp.

"Wat else den?" Shingo asked, lowering his head to meet her eyes.

"Everything. You stand in my way when I have things to do. You just won't leave me alone." Raven retorted, shaking her head.

"If it ain't obvious, I be tryin ta portect yah." Shingo said with a furrowed brow.

"You're doing a horrible job-" Raven seemed to have tried to keep herself from finishing the sentence, but failed. Shingo released her, pushing her to the edge of the bed.

"Fine." Shingo shot at her, laying back and closing his eyes.

"I di-"

"Just leave meh alone." Shingo sighed, trying to roll. She caught his shoulder in her hands. He ignored her, rolling to his side and yanking her forward. She landed against him.

"I didn't mean it. You've done a wonderful job." Raven muttered as she pushed herself off him.

Shingo didn't respond. He didn't want to think about this right now. He needed to sleep, in case anything happened. No, he needed a reason to sulk in his anger.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, touching his shoulder.

"Yah, its fine."

-…-

Shingo pulled a shirt over his head as he pulled the door to Raven's room open and stepped out into the hall. As he pulled the hem and looked up, he was surprised to be met with nothing but silence. Heading for the stairs, he glanced up the hall. Every door sitting ajar. As he hurried down the steps, he spotted Lansire with one of the Tauren healers.

"I have everything, I'm ready to go." She told Lansire.

"Wat's goin on?" Shingo asked, watching and Lansire turned to him.

"Kanoth's orders, we're taking all the healers to the front lines." Lansire stated. The girl gave a glance to Shingo before heading to the door. When she pushed it open, Shingo spotted a gaggle of healers outside the doors, standing together in huddles for warmth. Miriam met his eyes before the door swung back.

"Where be Raven?" Shingo asked.

"Upstairs? Unless you let her get away from you." Lansire said, turning for the door.

"Leavin meh ta take her?" Shingo asked.

"No." Lansire turned. "Kanoth's orders have not changed. You and Raven are to remain here."

"Why?" Shingo asked, furrowing his brow.

"Not sure, Kanoth says he'll contact you soon, for now, stay here." Lansire didn't wait for Shingo to ask another question and hurried out. "Alright ladies." Shingo heard him call.

Shingo took a deep breath, heading back to the stairs. He didn't want to sit and wonder what had happened. Kanoth was always doing something that Shingo didn't understand, though now, Shingo was beginning to not care what Kanoth was doing, or planning.

As he stepped up the stairs, down the hall, and back into that room they shared, he didn't bother closing the door. He knew Raven would want to know, and stepped around the dividing wall.

Shingo didn't blink. She was lying in her bed, but he assumed she had a fitful night. The covers were tangled around her waist, through her legs, riding the skirt of her dress up well past her thighs. She was on her stomach, he bottom pushed up by the mat of sheets under her hips. The shoulder of the dress had fallen, showing one beautiful arm.

He nearly had the strength to turn away, but failed as he reached for her long, gorgeous leg. His fingers touched her skin, slid up the back of her thigh, reaching her delicious hips. As he pushed his hand past the skirt of her dress, he felt the unmistakable lump of a scar.

_The scars of that day will not only scar my heart for as long as I live, but are still apparent on my body._

Shingo couldn't help himself as he yanked her skirt up. There, from under the confines of her dress, reaching to her hip was a scar left from what Shingo could only assume to be a whip. Shingo grabbed the laces on the back of her dress, pulling the bow free and sliding the dress from her shoulders to reveal the scarred back of this beautiful woman.

_Lashings_ Shingo thought bitterly. The more he saw, the more his stomach tightened. He had the time of his life trying to keep his eyes on her. Grabbing her hips, he flipped her on her back. Raven awoke with a start as Shingo pulled her dress, as well as the sheet clean off her and the bed.

"SHINGO!" Raven screamed, throwing her hands over her body. Shingo nearly turned away. Any woman would place her hands over her chest, cover her womanhood. Raven had her hands over scars.

Shingo grabbed her wrists, pulling her hands away from her hidden scars and pressing them to the bed. Above her breast, just an inch shy of her heart was the nasty scar of a dagger. When he looked up at her eyes, she was biting back tears. Trying to blink them away.

"D-don't look." Raven cried, a tear rolling down her cheek. Shingo stared at her in disbelief. As though he couldn't take in what he'd just seen. "I know." Raven pulled her arms away and grabbed the pillow under her head, holding it over her body. "I know…"

Shingo's eyes scanned back over her, before he took notice to her arm. There was a scar there, and the shape, it looked wrong.

"I-it was broken." Raven stammered, holding the pillow tighter against her body.

Anger hit him, before he realized it. He grabbed her shoulders in his hands, glaring into her eyes. "Raven, ain't cha scared I be tryin ta rape yah?"

"R-rape- _me_?" Raven wiped the tear from her cheek. "Even if you tried, for what reason? I'm repulsive."

Shingo wanted to hit her, for the first time since he'd met her. He wanted to knock some sense into her. Make her understand. "Dat why yah don't care dat Kanoth be yah soon ta be husband- dat why-… When yah said dat desire was taken from yah…"

"…Yes…" Raven said with sorrowful eyes. "Why even bother desiring a man. When he strips me down, he'll find this."

When Shingo met her eyes again, she sunk into the bed, her eyes showing fear for a split second. Shingo grabbed her hand in his hands. "Yah be beautiful."

"Don't lie." Raven snapped back.

Shingo ignored her, pulling her mouth onto his. She tried to shove him away, but he held her close. Kissing her again and again until he felt her growing angry. When he released her lips, looking into her eyes, she shivered. Shingo yanked the pillow from her hands, tossing it over the dividing wall.

When Shingo glanced down at her body, this time, she reacted as she should. Her arms crossed over her breasts, hiding them from him. Her center hidden by a thin pair of silk panties.

"Shingo, don't you touch me." Raven hissed, yet her voice was so weak.

He grabbed her middle, kissing the scar on her chest. She squirmed against his touch, trying to push away from him. He kissed the next scar his lips found, again, and again until he'd kissed all the scars across her front. He kissed a line down her stomach, stopping at the rim of her panties.

"I will put an end to this now." Raven barked, grabbing his tusk and pulling his face up to look at her. "I am engaged to marry your commanding officer." Her voice was strong, solid.

Shingo kneeled on the bed, leaning over her until she collapsed against the bed under him. "Kanoth will marreh yah fer da Horde, and da Horde alone." Shingo told her with stern eyes. "He dun't love yah."

"And your saying you do?" Raven retorted pompously. When she saw he's unwavering eyes, her eyes widened.

"Yes." Shingo said, staring at her big eyes. "I love yah, Raven."

She turned her face away, turning from pink to bright red. Shingo's heart danced in his chest as he watched her, overcome with her embarrassment.

"I-I'm- uh…" Raven stammered, "I'm… going to marry Kanoth."

"Shut up." Shingo hissed, coving her mouth with his. He didn't want to tell her yet, that if Kanoth died, she was his woman. No, that news would ruin this perfectly good situation. However, at the same time, he didn't want to hear her say she was anyone else's girl. Raven was his.

He hooked his fingers under her panties, and she tried to pull away, but didn't fight hard. As he slipped one side down a few inches, she looked down at him. Her face was burning red, her eyes wide. Shingo could tell she was trying to say no, but her eyes said yes. He released her, still leaning over her, staring into her eyes.

"Kiss meh, Raven." He whispered to her, restraining from touching her. She shook her head as she attempted to leave the bed. He lowered himself, until the warmth of her body was tangling with his. He refused to touch her. He would make her initiate this. "Come on, dun't be afraid."

"I don't-" She shook her head. "I…"

"Kiss meh, Kaari." He whispered to her. Something danced in her eyes, something he'd never seen from her before. Her fingers touched his wrist; she tried to look away from him. "Kaari, I love ya-"

He was cut off by her mouth, her hands flew around his neck, pulling him down atop her. She kissed him hard, and sweet. Shingo felt the fire of her touch throughout him, he pressed back. She opened her mouth against his, her tongue forcing entrance. He groaned as his hands found any part of her body he could touch. His heart danced with excitement as he ran one hand down her soft hip. She shivered, her body shaking from head to toe.

She broke the kiss, trying to breath. Shingo almost didn't care if she had enough breath for another kiss. Restraining himself, though, he brought his mouth to her ear, taking the soft, round base into his mouth. He purposely groaned into her ear, watching her as she squirmed. As he suckled her ear, she shivered violently.

Her head came up, kissing his chest, again, again, over his collar, his shoulders, chest, trailing to his stomach. Her legs were moving wildly, as though she couldn't figure out what she was doing with herself.

"Oh, Shingo… I…" Her voice was almost pained, dripping with desire.

She pushed her head down suddenly, forcing her hands against his chest and holding him back. "Get off me."

Shingo cocked a brow, wondering what had just happened. He was taken by surprise by her, and she easily pushed him away. She was out of the bed in an instant and found her dress discarded on the floor.

"Kaari…" Shingo called in question, reaching out for her.

"My name is Raven." She hissed, pulling the dress over her shoulders. For a moment, she disappeared on the other side of the dividing wall, but reappeared a second later. "THE DOOR IS OPEN?" She yelled with pure anger.

When Shingo tried to respond, she glared and disappeared again. He heard her slam the door behind her as he went into the hall. Shingo tried to calm his beating heart as tried to resituate himself in his pants.

-…-

Raven leaned against the wall beside her door. Her stomach was doing flips again, her heart, pounding so hard she feared it would give out. She couldn't handle this, no, she couldn't handle him.

She glanced down the hall, hurrying to turn to go to Miriam's door. It sat ajar, as did every other door near her. They were vacant. That normally meant there was a battle and men had poured in before any of the healers realized, but there came no noise from below her.

Raven hurried down the steps, glancing around at the deserted hall. As she turned to pound up the stairs, grab Shingo by the tusks and demand to know what had happened, the front doors swung open.

"Kaari." She heard. She spun around, seeing Aeldrim.

"Aeldrim, where have you been?" Raven called, quickly crossing the hall to him.

He hurried across the room silently. Quite the rogue Aeldrim was. He took her into her arms before she could realize he'd meant to hold her.

"Raven, tell me the vow you made." Aeldrim whispered into her ear. He sounded rushed, as if something horrible was waiting for him.

"The-"

"Yes, say it."

"I- I vow that never again, will my hands cause great pain to others. I vow to heal those whom I find need my help." Raven repeated, those words scarred into her memory.

"You will not kill?" He asked, in such a tender voice. Raven tried to look up at him, but he held her tight.

"No, never." Raven breathed. Aeldrim was scaring her.

"Never break the vows you've made with your heart, less you decide upon something so much better." Aeldrim held her at arm's length. "Follow your heart. Do not buy in to the plans set out for you."

He released her, turning back to the door and pulling it open.

"And, let me apologize for the blood I'll be spilling in your name." Raven hurried to him, but he disappeared the second she blinked.

Something horrible was on the bend. Raven could feel it with all her heart. She wanted to run back to her room, crawl into her bed, and hid under those covers. She was left standing there, wondering what was waiting.

"Raven." Shingo's voice called from behind her. When she turned and looked at him, she felt relieved. Shingo was just another problem, to add to the mass of issues she had waiting for her, but she had to admit, he was the only one she didn't dread dealing with.

"Let me make this blatantly clear to you, Troll." Raven said, trying her hardest to break her ties with him. "I will marry Kanoth."

"Raven, damn it." Shingo hissed.

"You are to call me Lady Raven." She hissed back. Raven had no time for her emotions, for this Troll. She had many, many other things she needed to do.

"Fine- I love yah, Ladeh Raven." Shingo said, his eyes hard.

Raven pushed her back straight, and marched towards him. "Many of the men I've healed say that to me." She brushed past his shoulder. "If you touch me again, I'll contact my fiancée and have you dealt with."

"Da oder healers have been taken ta da front lines." Shingo said, she dodged his attempt to grab her hand. "Yah and meh are stuck here fer now. Kanoth's orders."

Raven turned to look at him, watching his pleading eyes.

"Fer one day. Just dis one day…" Shingo's voice trailed. "Can't we pretend none of dis is happenin'?" He stepped closer to her. "Just fer one day, yah have no backstoreh. I have no backstoreh. Fer one day, I want ta ferget everyding else."

Shingo took a breath, closing his eyes, then opening them a moment later to look at her.

"Fer one day, can't I have yah fer myself?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Healing Hands**

Chapter 8

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

It don't belong to me. What else do I have to say? Belongs to Blizzard.

**Authors Note:**

Terribly sorry for the long wait on this chapter. Sorry it's short; please enjoy this chapter, read, review, all that good stuff, it's very appreciated.

* * *

Raven blinked as she watched him. "How could I possibly just ignore everything that's happening?" Shingo didn't respond, and Raven was left staring at him. She let his words sink in for a moment. "No, Shingo, you cannot have me for the day."

As she turned and begun her walk up the stairs, Shingo called again, "wat yah gunna do?"

"I don't know yet but I'll figure it out when I get to my room." Raven retorted with a snap, she hurried up the remaining stairs and hurried down the hall, shoving her door shut. It must have been everything hitting her at once, which was the only way she could explain the tear that peaked in the corner of her eye.

"He… saw…" Raven wrapped her arms around herself, feeling dirty that Shingo had laid eyes on her. Raven never showed anyone, ever. She had only intended to show Kanoth, to make him toss her away. "Damn him, damn him, damn him," Raven hissed, over and over until she ran out of breath. When she looked up, she spotted her dresser. Hurrying to it, she yanked open her drawers.

Most of her clothing was gone; they were still with Kanoth on the front lines. Raven grabbed her boots sitting by the dresser. Her mind wandered back to Shingo.

_What had come over me?_ Her mind raced with thought, _why did I…_ Raven looked back towards the door. She had given into him, lost herself to him for a moment. How could that have happened?

She had barely managed to pull away, when something terrible had moved within her very being. It had scared her so deeply.

Raven slammed her drawer shut with more force than she had realized. The dresser clunked against the wall.

"I need to think about Kanoth, the battle-" Raven stopped, as she brought her fingers to her neck. "What am I doing?" She turned, facing the door, "I need to get out of here! I'm putting my very life at risk for a army of men I could care less about-" She stopped short, her mind turning against her.

"No." She hissed, shoving her foot into one of the boots. As she shoved the other, she squeezed her eyes shut.

She told herself to walk to the door, walk out, go outside. However, she couldn't figure out where she would go from there. Would she hike her skirt up, and run? Or when she turn to the battle field?

Collapsing, Raven balled her hands into fists. No mind could take a beating like this, there was no way she could let everything sink in and make a good decision. It scared her, knowing she was going to have to make a gut decision.

Unless, of course, she could get a handle on everything that was going on elsewhere. Further than her eyes could see. Kanoth had only told her about one plan, one that hadn't come to bear fruit. Shingo, well, Shingo kept his mouth shut. If she could- She didn't need to finish the thought as she jumped to her feet.

When she reached the landing on the first floor, Shingo was sitting in one of the many empty patients beds.

"Let's make a trade," Raven said, stepping quickly through the hall. He eyed her in confusion.

"Trade fer wat?"

"Whatever you want of me or whatever worldly possession I could give." Raven said, grabbing his thick wrist. "Whatever you want, that I can give, is yours. Whatever."

"In return fer what?" Shingo asked, watching her with bewildered eyes.

"Anything you know. I need to know what Kanoth is planning, what you've seen, learned whatever. I can use any knowledge that is relatable to this." Shingo kept watching her, almost unsure. "I'll swear on whatever god you worship or any other need of proof that I'll hold though with my side of the bargain."

"Wat if I ask yah ta marreh me?" Shingo asked with skeptical eyes.

"If I can dissolve my engagement to Kanoth, finish my work here, than yes, I'll marry you." Raven sighed. "So, it's a deal?"

"…Deal." He said still watching with a skeptical look.

"Tell me, has Kanoth told you anything?" Raven asked.

"Said yah only got captured so Darrick could catch him alone." Shingo glanced towards the floor. "He wasn't makin too much sense. Sayin dat da rogues I killed while protectin yah were planned. As dough yah were nevah meant ta achually get captured until den."

"Why send men after my tail for no purpose other than to die?" Raven asked.

"Dats wat I was wonderin." Shingo said, scratching the back of his neck. "So I started ta wonder if yah were a decoy, just a trick ta distract Kanoth."

"Distracting Kanoth makes no sense. If I were a decoy, then wouldn't Kanoth have figured it out?"

"Darrick be smart."

"Smart, yes, but Kanoth has a brain bumping around in that head of his too." Raven tapped a finger to her chin. "It's not a fight of brawn and brain, Kanoth's a Paladin, but he's not the biggest, broadest man for the job. Blood Elves are intelligent and they are a force to be reckoned with. Darrick's not large either, so it's a fight of brains." Raven paced a few steps as she spoke.

"Evereh plan Kanoth made was ta counter act a plan Darrick had made. I believe he's drowin him fer a loop on purpose. Doin dings dat don't make no sense just ta catch Kanoth off guard."

"Okay, assuming that Darrick is that smart, he's amazingly intelligent, ten steps ahead, how much of this is in the palm of his hand?"

"As far as weh know. Dis talk could be part of his plan."

"Okay, then let's start from the beginning." Raven ran her fingers through her hair. "Darrick's men contacted me on a few occasions. It wasn't anything substantial. They asked me if I wanted to ditch the Horde and team with the Alliance. After telling them no, they offered pay, and other things. After a little while, they stopped." Raven was remembering back to then, so much had happened it was hard to keep track of everything. "Kanoth made advancements on the gates, Darrick started to contact me personally."

"When dey get violent?" Shingo asked.

"That day with the rogues when I was searching for plants. I overheard the girl say to kill you."

"Wat'd yah say ta da oder rogue?"

"Told him to tell Darrick to back off. My decision was made and he'd regret harming anyone I worked with or with whom I was being accompanied. The Rogue didn't give me any real answers to the questions I'd asked."

"So it started ta get out of hand when I showed up?"

"…Yes. Then Kanoth… that day." She turned to him. "How did you know he was there?"

"Da look Miriam gave meh."

"Why di-"

"I knew mah captain would want ta know someding."

"I've thought about that for a while, but it really seemed to be what it was. He was trying to get information, if I had any, out of me."

"Den da druid dat tried ta sweep off wit cha?"

"Just to tell me the rogues had acted on their own, and when he tried, again, to offer whatever I would want and I turned him down. He attacked me and tried to take me."

"Sayin dat maybe yah be a decoy. Yah dink at dis time Darrick still be tryin ta get cha?" Shingo asked as though he understood something Raven hadn't caught.

"That could be a possibility… Maybe, this was still some plan thought. After coming back from Dalaran… well that night's attack was very, very different."

"It was, dey came in, tried ta kill meh and once I was tied up wit savin mah own life, they tossed yah out da window. Dat just brings meh back ta mah previous point. At dat time, dey were intent on mah life."

"Yes…" Raven trailed as she paced around the room. She took a seat on the floor before Shingo. "Then… there was the day I was called to Darrick."

"Da day yah traded me in fer Lansire."

"You still sound hurt about that." Raven couldn't help giggling.

"I was. I didn't like dat yah wanted someone else. Like I wasn't good enough fer yah." Shingo answered, staring at her.

"If it's any consolation, I didn't want to get rid of you. What I wanted was for you not to get killed for my sake." Raven said with her brow cocked.

"I wouldda gladly died fer yah, still will." Shingo answered back.

"I know." Raven couldn't help the smile on her lips. "I'm trying to prevent that, if that isn't already obvious."

"Why?" Shingo asked sliding off the bed to sit before her.

"Can't have your blood on my hands." Raven answered, knowing Shingo would catch her response for just what it was, evasive.

"Tell meh." Shingo said, ignoring her words.

"That, is for later. We still need to focus on this, and at the end, if you want the honest answer, you can ask that of me."

"Nah, I be askin yah ta be mah wife." Shingo said with a smile.

"Later." Raven crossed her arms over her chest.

"Wat did Darrick tell yah dat day?"

"I have no idea really. He didn't tell me much of anything, other than ask me what I would want in exchange for my healing, but even then, he didn't mean it. It could tell. After that, he told me, no more negotiations."

"And yah told him?"

"Same as ever, and not to harm you. That was a mistake."

"Mistake?"

"Yes, I should have kept my mouth shut and come up with another way to get them to leave you be." Raven shook her head. "I believe that them finding you did more damage than I thought it could."

Shingo cocked a brow in question. "Wat yah mean?"

It was just donning on Raven herself, in reality. "After I told them not to harm you, they backed off for a few days. Did close to nothing really. Then they captured you and Aeldrim… Did they do any talking to Aeldrim?"

"Yah, not dat I'd know wat dey were sayin."

"They told him something!" Raven was on her feet, pacing again. "They told him something regarding me, the battle. They must have. That's why he's been gone, saying he has to deal with something."

"Wat da yah dink it is?"

"I have no idea, that's what I need to figure out." Raven turned, facing Shingo. "When I was locked up in the cave, he never spoke to me, until… until the night, day whatever it was that he poisoned me. He told me he had an unchallenged mind, that's why he was made captain and told me I'd have all the water I'd want shortly."

"Wat?"

"He told me I would be rescued that time. So it's... that means he did plan for me to be rescued, thus meaning he had intended to catch Kanoth at that time, but why let him live?" Raven was pacing quicker, trying to think harder.

"How does dat…" Shingo stopped, running his hand over his chin. "Wait. Dat game, if da pawn gets tad a oder side, it becomes a queen."

"…Chess?" Raven asked. Now Shingo stood.

"I dink…"

It hit Raven at the same moment. "I'm just a pawn, with the ability to turn into a queen…"

The two were silent for a few long moments. In chess, it was if the pawn got the other side. In technicality, Raven was Alliance, and she was on the other side. Which meant she was a queen as she stood, but in the hands of the Alliance, she would be a pawn?

_Darrick's trying to… _Raven thought in realization _to… to keep me off the battle field_. Raven looked up at Shingo, he hadn't seemed to realize it just yet. That was just it, a queen on the battlefield. If he kept her away from the field, it'd be harder for the Horde. The other healers, they were good, but Raven was in charge of them. Kanoth would push her away from the battlefield in fear that she'd be captured, attacked, and the attention would turn to her.

It was so obvious to her now, Darrick wanted her secluded with Shingo alone, he'd come tomorrow, take her with true force, and spill her blood on the battlefield in order to distract the Horde army, thus giving the Alliance one glorious moment to triumph.

That had to be what Aeldrim had heard. He had to be hiding nearby, waiting to prevent it from happening at any moment. Aeldrim had to have figured this out on his own. Darrick letting him know such a thing would be dangerous to his plan.

It all was beginning to make sense.

"Th... that's it." Raven smiled lightly. "Okay, so you want my hand in marriage? Fine then, I need to get some rest."

Raven turned, heading for her room.

"Wat? Hold on fer a second. Wat'd you realize?" Shingo asked, following her.

"Listen, I need to get some sleep."

"It be midday, yah can't be tired, and dun't cha dink yer gunna sneak away from meh." Shingo hurried up behind her, and Raven turned to him.

"Stop asking so many questions, Shingo." Raven stated. "There are things I need to do, and they don't include you."

His features showed his irritation, but Raven could care less. "I want ta-"

"Listen, I've promised you that I'll try to dissolve the engagement, while dealing with the things I have to. Until then, please, back off. You'll only stand in my way." Shingo glared at her. "Don't be irritated. Right now I'm concerned with coming out of this alive and the Horde as victors."

"Dat's exactly why I shud be wit cha. I've saved yer neck more den once." Shingo hissed.

"That's actually debatable, only Darrick could really say." She fell quiet when she noticed his heightened anger. "For now, our relationship is only going to get one, or both of us killed. You go your way, and I'll go mine. If Kanoth is falling into Darrick's trap, Kanoth will try to use you against me. If fact, you should leave here now."

"We been told by Kanoth to stay put." Shingo stated.

"So I shall stay and be the puppet on Darrick's strings." Raven glanced towards the stairs, thinking for a moment. "Shingo, in fact…" Turning her eyes back to his, she steeled her resolve. "In fact, I will have nothing more to do with you until the battle ends. I will find you afterwards. Or better yet, you can find me, since you seem to be good at that."

Shaking his head, he cast another furious glance at her. "Just do wat cha goin ta do, brat. But if yah die yer carcass be mine." Those words ran down her spine in a cold chill. Yes, he was more than furious with her. Right now, she couldn't bother with the Troll though, it was far too much effort on her part, and would only distract her.

Shingo turned, casting a glance at the door. Casting one last furious glance at her, he stormed out.

-…-

"The Troll returned to the battle field!" A Gnome nearly yelled as she ran to Darrick's side.

"What?" Darrick asked, feeling an edge of panic.

"While watching Kanoth, the Troll showed up. We're not sure what's going on. Kanoth doesn't seem to know he's there." The Gnome tried to catch her breath.

Darrick pressed his hand over her mouth as he thought.

"Get the eyes on Raven, find out where she is, and what she's doing. I want a full report on her." Darrick stood, pacing across the snow, his lunch ignored and forgotten.

"Anything else sir?"

"…No, I need information on everything happening. Go."

The Gnome disappeared a second later, but a Night Elf replaced her. "Kanoth's following the plans from what we can see. Is there anything else that needs to be done?"

"Yes. Cut off the Blood Elf's arm. The one whom Raven speaks most to. Do NOT kill her, an arm, or even a leg will do." Darrick stated.

"Sir?" The Night Elf asked, taken aback by the sudden command.

"You heard me, wound the Elf so badly that Raven must be the one to heal her, but no more than that."

The Night Elf solemnly took the command, hurrying off to do his task.

"Wait!" Darrick called. The Elf halted, to turn back to his captain. "Take your time. Remove her from the other healers; hold onto her for a few hours. Make her think she's going to die."

"Ah… yes sir."

When Darrick turned back to his food, he grumbled aloud. "We're going to have to kill the Troll. Damn. I never wanted to resort to that, it's too risky."


	9. Chapter 9

**Healing Hands**

Chapter 9

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

It don't belong to me. What else do I have to say? Belongs to Blizzard.

**Authors Note:**

Produced this one a little quicker, haha. Have fun reading, review and such if you have something to say. Thank you to everyone following the story.

* * *

Raven tried to plant her feet into the snow, but the Orc easily yanked her along. Kanoth watched her with thin eyes as she was dragged away.

"Kanoth you don't understand!" Raven yelled as she thrashed.

"Keep out of this." Kanoth spoke in an even voice as she was yanked around a cluster of tents. Raven sighed as she fell limp against the strength of the Orc. She couldn't fight out of his grip and Kanoth wouldn't listen to her.

Of course Kanoth wouldn't listen to her, he was under the impression that Darrick would use her against the Horde. What Kanoth didn't know was that removing Raven from the battle field left Kanoth right where Darrick wanted him. The sad part was that it didn't matter that Raven was here, what mattered was ignoring Darrick's plan and moving forward on the gate.

Raven stumbled forward into a tent as the Orc yanked her through. He got to work binding her wrists before tying that rope to the support bar in the center of the tent. Raven sighed to herself as the Orc took a seat across the tent.

"Sorry it has to come to this, Raven, but Kanoth's orders are absolute." The Orc said calmly.

"Do me a favor, just one darn favor, please?" Raven asked.

"I'm not letting you go." The Orc shook his head, trying to remain stern, but he seemed apologetic.

"No, I just need you to tell Kanoth one simple thing." The Orc cocked his brow in question, but didn't seem as though he'd do as she asked. "Please, just tell him this; what plans have others laid out for you that you are so blatantly falling into?"

"Listen, I can't leave you alone, even for a second, Kanoth's orders."

"You don't have to be the one to relay the message, just grab the first person to walk by the tent. Please." Raven begged, looking at the Orc with desperation.

The Orc hesitated, before standing and glancing out of the tent. He stepped out a moment later, calling to someone. Raven didn't hesitate as she threw her weight to the side, yanking the support bar with all her might. It teetered, and she curled into a ball as the tent collapsed around her. When the tent settled, she pulled her arms down, trying to slide the rope down the length of the wooden bar. It wasn't working, the bar slid with her.

She could hear men shouting, arguing as they approached. The fabric of the tent was being yanked. She didn't have time. Furious, Raven spun, managing to catch the bar under her boot. Her other foot found the bar, and laying on her stomach she pulled her arms up as she pushed the bar with her feet. She heard the wood cracking.

She knew something would have to give way. Either she'd dislocate her thumbs or the bar would snap. She would prefer the later, but the first option was an option.

Finally, she felt the tension release as the bar cracked. The ropes fell loose from her wrists as she scurried through the folds of the tent. The mouth was lifted and Raven dashed through the opening and past the Orc with lightning speed.

Men shouted as Raven ducked past another tent, quickly finding the dagger on her hip, as she hurried towards another tent, ducking and weaving around them. As she came around another tent, she turned to find she'd come to the clearing Kanoth had asked her to meet him at should anything happen. That time seemed to be such a long time ago, and in a way, it was. Did those words still hold true?

Casting away the question, she wondered anew. Where was Kanoth? Finding him was essential, but she couldn't risk being dragged off again. Trying to stay unnoticed, Raven changed directions, heading for Kanoth's tent. If she was lucky, he'd be near.

Slipping behind the tents, she moved quickly. She managed to make her way to Kanoth's tent quickly, and slipped in. To her irritation, he wasn't there, and she didn't see him anywhere outside of the tent. Wondering where she should turn next, she found herself staring at a clean, well polished armor set.

Smiling, Raven plopped down, sitting on the warm sleeping mat to the side of the tent. She hadn't realized Kanoth hadn't been wearing his normal armor set. Then again, this worked for her, he'd come soon for his gear.

Raven spotted her bag in the corner of the tent. She scurried to it, shuffling through the various clothes she had, until she found what she wanted to change into. One of her thick skirted dresses, though this one had no sleeves. She found her black coat and a clean pair of booties as well and quickly got to work throwing on the change of clothes. As she snuggled into the warmth of her coat, she heard approaching voices from outside the tent and sat up straight.

"So you have no idea where she is?" Came Kanoth's voice.

"Nope, nat dat I give much 'o a damn." Shingo's voice hissed back.

Kanoth sighed. "Every day something else goes wrong, and now we can't even account for Raven. Here's for hoping she turned tail and ran."

"She's too much 'o a stubborn brat." Shingo answered.

Silence fell as Raven bit back her irritation. She wanted to hear what else they had to say of her, before she would make her presence known.

"About our plan, are you still prepared to take my place should the need arise?" Kanoth asked slowly. "In all honesty, I don't want it to come to that, I still plan on what has been decided."

Shingo was quiet, and Raven listened harder, wanting to learn the context of the conversation.

"Do you not hold through?" Kanoth asked, sounding understanding.

"Nat sure how ta say dis." Shingo muttered.

"If you can't commit to such a thing, there are always things that can be done later to undo the bindings." Kanoth answered.

"I refuse to be da back up." Shingo stated, his voice heavy with command.

"What?" Kanoth asked, his voice peaked in almost inaudible confusion.

"Raven's ta be mine." Shingo responded.

They fell silent.

"What?" Kanoth asked. "Have you and Raven made an agreement I should know about?"

"She was gunna break da engagement herself, but since cha brought it up. She's agreed to marry meh." Shingo explained even toned. Raven heard Kanoth chuckling.

"Seems she sees more in you now. Never mind that. Our engagement has been approved by the Horde, the Warchief himself. In order to take her hand in marriage, not only must our engagement be broken by Horde and Blood Elven standards, but you must attempt to be approved for marriage yourself." Kanoth's voice was cocky.

"Den why send me if yah die?" Shingo asked, his voice dripping with irritation.

"In case of the death of the soon to be bride or groom of a war related marriage, the bride or groom may choose someone to take their place. Depending on a few factors." Kanoth seemed to laugh, and Raven heard him pull closer.

"Here fer hopin yah die. If not, she'll be mine one way or anoder." Shingo hissed. "Wat do yah even care fer her?"

"I want her for myself. Although it may not seem so, the main reason I asked her to marry me was that I wanted her for my wife. The pros of the situation were just extra reason." Kanoth stated.

Raven stared at the wall of the tent, feeling flustered over Kanoth's words. _Just one more thing_ Raven thought _to add to my list of issues_. She was regretting hiding in Kanoth's tent now. He'd enter his tent soon to find a little eavesdropper.

"Why nat let Raven make her discussion?" Shingo asked.

"Simply because as it stands, she prefers you. An issue I was fully aware of when I assigned you to her. With the two of you in such close quarters, a relationship is inevitable. This was a risk I had to take and manage." Kanoth chuckled again, his feet shuffling closer to the tent. "But I left you in charge of her knowing full well that I could trust the life of my woman in your hands, not so much the heart of her."

Raven saw Kanoth's hand on the flap of the tent, ready to pull it open and enter. She sunk back, moving silently towards the corner.

"I had to take the chance though. Ensuring that after this battle I'd still have a fiancée. If she insists on taking your hand after everything has ended, I will release her to you. Though I don't plan on letting her be swayed by an agreement the two of you made."

The flap of the tent was pulled open, and Kanoth turned, looking directly at Raven with a smile. Raven flustered, glancing down.

"Information for a taken woman's hand in marriage is no fair agreement." Kanoth said, glancing back at Shingo.

"It's an agreement dat we both came ta." Shingo hissed, sounding more infuriated.

"Any taken woman cannot promise her hand in marriage. Given by Troll standards, the men can give away their wives, but that is their law. By Blood Elf law, a woman and man whom agree to marry are already bounded to one another, and may only agree to break said engagements together. Regardless, she said 'whatever you want, that I can give, is yours'. Sadly, she cannot give her hand in marriage to you; therefore, your agreement is no longer in place."

Raven was taken aback by Kanoth words; how he so easily quoted words she'd spoken in privacy.

"She ain't no Blood Elf." Shingo hissed.

"Sorry, did I just say Blood Elves, no, High Elven law states the same rules." Kanoth was visibly beaming with confidence. "Seeing as she was only, slightly tainted by Fel Magics, yet never accepted into Blood Elven society, though had she asked, she'd have been accepted, she is neither High Elf, nor Blood Elf. So it matters not either way."

Shingo was completely silent, and Kanoth grinned before casting another glance at Raven.

"If she were to announce that she loves you, when the battle concludes, her hand is yours." At this, Kanoth stared hard at Raven. "But, she must be certain she is willing to bear the burdens as the wife of a Troll, whom will inevitably die many years before her." Kanoth looked back at Shingo, just outside of Raven's view from within the depth of the tent. "Leave now. I must suit up in preparation."

The sounds of Shingo leaving were definite, and when she couldn't hear him shuffling away, Kanoth moved into the tent.

"Why hello, Raven." Kanoth said with a calm closed eyed smile as he stripped his hands of his large cloth and plate gloves. "How'd you get away from Karg?"

Raven remained silent for a moment. "Uh, distracted him, and then brought the tent down."

"Nice." Kanoth responded as he striped his greaves and boots. "I'll be changing all of my clothes, just as a warning."

Raven turned quickly, putting her back to him as she stared into the dark corner of the tent. She heard the sound of pants hitting the floor and focused on staring into the corner.

"You've been keeping tabs on me?" Raven asked softly.

"Of course I have." Kanoth responded as she heard more metal hit the floor. "As my fiancée, I can't have you so far separated from me, in the midst of a war with not only the Lich, but the Alliance as well, and feel comfortable not knowing what's happening to you." Raven heard latching clicking, and fabric shuffling from behind her. "I'm mostly clad, you can turn back."

Raven glanced over her shoulder, spotting Kanoth sitting on his bed roll in a pair of pants and shiny, golden greaves, but naught else.

"Well, you managed to get away from Karg, but came back here, so you obviously have something to say. So, come out with it then." Kanoth said smoothly as he shoved his foot in one of his boots.

"I need to be on the battle field." Raven mumbled.

"You need to be kept at a safe distance." Kanoth responded.

"No. Darrick wants me off the battle field. If I'm separated from the Horde they'll capture me and spray my blood over the snow." Raven hissed. She had no plan to die.

"Are you protecting your neck, or trying to help the Horde?" Kanoth asked.

"What sort of question is that?" Raven snapped, feeling offended by his accusation.

"It's a question I want you to answer." Kanoth retorted, glancing at the smooth metal of his left boot before shoving his foot into it.

"If I'm not alive, I am no use to the Horde." Raven grumbled, rubbing her forehead.

"Good." Kanoth, snatched up a shirt lying on the floor, pulling it over his head. The fabric hugged his chest, and he turned to face Raven. "I'm trying to keep everyone alive, even if that means I have to give my life."

"How noble of you. I'm just a healer though; I don't adhere to honor or things of that sort on the battlefield. Instead I stand by the firm belief that I am much more useful alive." Raven retorted.

"Worth can become immeasurable in death." Kanoth smiled at her as he latched on his chest piece. "I need you alive, that much is true, but I cannot sacrifice my men for you. Darrick's aiming at you on purpose, that much is obvious."

"I'm just a pawn to him." Raven sighed as she dropped her head.

"Pawn?" Kanoth repeated. "You, a pawn?"

"Yes, my only use is to the Horde, which is why he's trying to seclude me from the battlefield." Raven answered, shaking her head.

"It is amazing at times, how little ones value themselves." Kanoth grabbed his shoulder pads and looked her over for a moment. "You're a queen to both Horde and Alliance, Darrick hasn't seen that yet."

Kanoth turned beginning to strap on his shoulder pads. He was smiling in a calm way that made Raven feel lost. As though she knew nothing at all.

"I finally figured Darrick out. He's about as intelligent as a door." Kanoth said with a laugh.

"No- he-… Darrick… He's a master of plans, he kno-"

"No." Kanoth said, and then looked back at Raven. "The only skill Darrick has is using people, unbeknownst to them." Kanoth turned his body towards hers again. "He's used you, and me, and most everyone he could."

"I don't understand. His plans were…"

"His plans were to throw us for a loop, nothing more than that. Right now, his ultimate goal may be a little cloudy, but I have a feeling he intends your life, as well as mine and Shingo's." Kanoth reached out, grabbing the tips of her fingers in his hands. "I must protect your life that is of the utmost importance to me."

"… To you? That- that's counterproductive for the Horde." Raven stammered.

"Yes, I know." Darrick stated, the smile on his lips growing gentler. "After the gates have been taken, I'm leaving Icecrown, Northrend all together. I'll do work for the Horde here and there, but I plan to dedicate myself to something much less dangerous than the Lich. I nearly don't give a damn about these gates any longer. The Lich will be the end of my life if I stay here much longer."

Kanoth moved, sliding his knees down to kneel before her.

"I don't want to be here for a moment longer than I have to. As you heard me speaking to Shingo, I did not ask for your hand for Horde purposes. I asked you to marry me because I want you as my wife. I want you to come with me when I leave Northrend. We can go wherever you want."

Raven flustered, pulling her hand from his and turning away.

"I have no time to think about the frivolities of love and marriage as it stands. My life is at stake, I want to deal with what I've started here." Raven responded with a weak voice.

"Answer me honestly, Raven." Kanoth said, looking at her with a hard gaze.

"I di-"

"Come now, say as you please." Kanoth beckoned.

"I don't have the time or patience for romantic relations. I despise the thought of _love_, a pathetic, useless emotion that only stands in the way. Shingo has nearly gotten himself killed a few times because of that horrible emotion. Why would I want to put myself in such a vulnerable situation?" Raven spouted.

"That's a surprising response." Kanoth laughed. "Vulnerable, eh?" Kanoth withdrew, grabbing his gloves and slipping them over his hands.

"Yes, vulnerable." Raven repeated.

"Do you say that due to the recent situation with your brother and Shingo?" Kanoth asked blatantly.

"That's not just it. Given, that just reaffirmed my feelings against that terrible emotion." Raven grumbled, "love is weakness."

Raven flinched when Kanoth took hold of her chin, and was too surprised to react when he planted a gentle kiss on the corner of her mouth. Standing, he grabbed his bags and weapons.

"I can't tell you about such things you so blatantly fail to understand, but time strengthens bonds, and absence makes the heart grow fonder. Think about that, when you realize you miss someone you used to have so close to you." Stretching his arms out, Kanoth's expression changed. "Meet me at the clearing at noon. I'll give you an update until then… well, until then; I'll let you behave as you please."

He stepped out of the tent and was gone before Raven could think of anything to say. She had gotten what she came for, permission to move freely in the battle field, but something felt… wrong.


	10. Chapter 10

**Healing Hands**

* * *

Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**

It don't belong to me. What else do I have to say? Belongs to Blizzard.

**Authors Note:**

o.o Hi, I'm back. Jesus good lord I had the worst creative block in my entire life. It started quite a while ago, then I upgraded to windows 7 and my computer was convinced I couldn't use the program when I had the slightest urge to write, then my urge just died. So I bought a new word and stared blankly at it as I had little to no desire to write, let alone draw. I'm back now. =D And man it feels so good.

* * *

An announcement was made, just a few hours until the battle was waged. It seemed Kanoth was moving regardless of what was happening. Shingo waded through the crowds of men eating what could be their last meals.

He carelessly shoved past another man, trying to calm his heated blood. He had no purpose, nor direction, just irritation as he blindly walked the path between tents. He had his suspicions about Raven's promise, and suspected she couldn't hold her end of the bargain, but he was enraged to think that her people's law prevented her from breaking the marriage. She had to know her own laws, and therefore, she had to have known that she couldn't hold on her end.

_Dat bitch set meh up_ Shingo thought furiously. Shoving past another man, Shingo was trying to think of a way to vent his frustrations, but until the battle started, he had nothing to kill. Growling, he found himself cursing Raven's name again. Making a promise she couldn't keep was cruel.

"Are you looking for Lady Raven?"

Shingo turned quickly to find one of the healers standing near his side. He noticed now he was near a new string of tents, where the healers were probably being kept for the time being.

"Nat realeh, have yah seen her?" Shingo asked.

"I spotted her a few minutes ago, she came by here to find Miriam." The woman turned her head to the side, casting a worried glance. "I think the Alliance may have something to do about this. You need to find them."

"Where she go?" Shingo asked.

"She mentioned she'd be back, and ran towards the Healer's House."

-…-

There was too much blood. Raven was doing her best work, but she had no one to help her, and she was left, alone, trying to reattach a leg. She was trying to stay calm, but Miriam was crying, setting Raven's nerves on edge. Raven had never healed another healer, the thought alone was nerve wrecking for Raven, and she tried to keep Miriam from moving.

"Miriam, please, please stay calm." Raven muttered as she tried to hold the leg in place. If she failed to get the leg in perfect location, Miriam would never be able to use her leg again. She was losing precious seconds, the nerves were dying and Miriam was losing blood. If this kept up for too long, Raven would have to ditch the leg and close the wound.

Miriam cried in pain and anguish, and Raven grabbed her shoulders. "Calm down!"

Raven remembered being told so many times, that her heals touched the soul, and for once, she prayed this was true. Taking Miriam's wet, tear stained cheeks in her hands, she poured her magic into her. Praying it would heal her heavy heart, her pained soul.

Miriam's sobs grew further apart, her head becoming heavy in Raven's hands. Laying her head back, Raven grabbed the leg again and pushed it against the wound. Miriam cried in pain, moving, the leg slipping out of position yet again. The doors opened behind her, but Raven hadn't a second to breathe, let alone look at the intruder. Shoving the leg in place again, Raven did as she must, climbing up on the woman, straddling her hips. Squeezing Miriam's thighs with her knees, Raven held the leg in place and pumped her magic through it, trying to keep the flesh alive. When finally, Miriam stopped moving long enough for Raven to make the initial connection between flesh, she sighed in relief.

She grabbed the cut itself, pouring more into it, she had only a short while to get everything connecting and blood pumping correctly before Miriam would lose movement. The Blood was stopping though, calming Raven's nerves considerably.

"Why, hello, Raven."

Raven's blood ran cold as she turned her gaze up. Darrick stood just an arm's reach from her, grinning that devilish grin he wore so well.

"Leave me be, I must heal this woman." Raven hissed, trying to keep her focus on her task.

She was yanked forward by her hair, dragged over Miriam. Raven kept her hands on the leg as long as possible, trying to keep her healing moving through the flesh. When she was yanked further, she kicked her legs at Darrick. He gave another sharp yank, pulling her head back.

"LET ME GO!" Raven screeched, reaching for the dagger on her hip. When she flashed the blade, Darrick laughed.

"You will attack me?" He asked, pulling her hair harder, making her wince.

"Raven!" Miriam cried, rolling onto her stomach. "Raven just run."

"Tsk."

Raven twisted around, swinging her arm back, blade brandished. She felt the tension release on her head, and hurried back to Miriam, taking her leg again in her hands.

"No leave! Don't." Miriam cried.

"Shut it." Raven hissed. "I will not leave unless dragged."

Darrick grasped her hair again, or at least, what was left of it. "You'd cut such long hair, just for a moment longer of healing that woman?"

"I will do whatever it takes." Raven answered, keeping her focus where it needed to be.

"TROLL!" Someone yelled suddenly in Common. Raven was grabbed by the arm and dragged backwards. She screamed, kicking her legs up, trying to free herself from Darrick's grip. He yanked her, shooting a pain through her shoulder as he shoved the front doors open. She was dragged into cold snow, and pushed down by her back.

Even with her face engulfed by snow, she could hear Shingo's battle growl. She fought to move, but was pinned by Darrick. A second later, she was gasping for breath as a pain resonated through her core. Something hit her, so hard that she couldn't even tell what part of her had been hit.

When she came to sense her surroundings, she'd been pulled to her feet and her side was screaming in pain.

"Are yah alright?" Shingo ask, turning her to face him.

"Let go!" Raven turned, breaking free of his grasp as she limped for the Healer's House. Miriam was still in there, needing to be healed. She didn't care about anything else, the pain, Darrick, Shingo, those things didn't matter.

Shingo tried to pull her back, but she made it to the door. As she hurried to Miriam, she touched her hands to the pale wound. When she pushed her healing through, she felt just what she didn't want to.

The nerves had died; the leg was as good as lost. Cursing, Raven dropped her head in anguish.

"Thank you for trying." Miriam muttered.

"I failed!" Raven yelled. "You'll never be able to walk on this leg again. It will forever be a burden to your body and I was the only one who could reattach it perfectly. I have such a power bestowed to me, and yet I have failed, failed to save your leg!"

Miriam's arms came around her, pulling her into a weak hug.

"I am alive."

Raven pushed her away. Standing and pacing to the other side of the room. Shingo stood silently at a distance, watching her.

"Stay here and rest. I haven't the time to focus all my efforts on you, Miriam. When the battle concludes, I'll return to…" Raven stopped, biting back more frustration.

"Don't." Miriam said.

"Just be silent. Stay here, I'll send someone else to come and care for you." Raven hissed, turning for the door.

Miriam grunted in pain, and Raven turned back to see the woman standing, barely. She limped forward, her leg dragging pathetically as she tried to move. Raven watched her, as she stumbled, but managed to regain her balance.

"If you will throw your life away to these gates, I'm going to as well." Miriam hissed, limping again for the door.

Raven rounded on her, grabbing her by the shoulders. "You are wounded and will only become a burden on the field."

Raven was shoved back, as Miriam pathetically pushed past and limped close towards the door.

"Miriam, stop. Sit down." Raven asked this time, trying to take Miriam's arm. She batted her away, turning to glare into Raven's eyes.

"Will you stay with me?"

"No."

"Then I will be going."

"Raven, listen ta her! Yah gunna get killed." Shingo protested as well.

"Now, both of you listen to me, and listen good. I have made a vow, and I do not plan to break that vow. For any reason." Raven hissed, giving them both a stern look.

Miriam continued for the door, reaching the opening, and hobbling out. Raven groaned with irritation.

"Shingo you must agree with me? She shou-"

"I dun't." Shingo responded quickly.

The doors shut suddenly, with such force, and Raven turned to head after Miriam but Shingo caught her arm.

"Will everyone, PLEASE, stop manhandling me?" Raven hissed.

"Leave wit me." Shingo said, pulling her around to face him.

"No. I w-"

"Why make dat promise wit meh knowin yah couldn't keep it?" Shingo asked. Raven noticed now that his anger was directed at her, and in the first time in a while, she slunk back in fear. "Don't cha do dat." He pulled her closer, glaring down into her eyes.

"I was raised by a human, must I remind you." Raven retorted, trying to pull back.

"Yah didn't know?" Shingo asked, watching her with stern eyes.

"As far as I knew I could break the engagement with Kanoth had I so desired. I never wanted to marry him, and I never intended for it to follow through, these developments are news to me as well." Raven hissed back.

"Run." Shingo said, his eyes softening. "Come wit meh. Leave dis place."

"I cannot!"

"Yah made a promise, and yah can still keep it. But cha must come wit meh now." Shingo's eyes bore into her, telling her what he didn't want to say.

This wasn't a choice, this was a demand, and she could see it there, in his eyes. He wasn't going to _let_ her walk away. Fear riddled her harder than she could have ever known. Her legs locked, and her breath stopped in her lungs. She was to choose here, to choose, now.

"Yer comin wit meh."

He must have seen it, for there was sadness in his eyes, deep within him.

"I chose Ka-" His mouth covered hers, kissing her hard, pulling her so deep against him.

"No, no, no!" Shingo hissed, covering her mouth again before she could speak.

He kissed her again, harder, drawing her deeper into his kiss. She couldn't handle this, not right now, she was too unstable. She broke away, turning from him.

"Dunt say it. Choose meh. Choose meh." Shingo begged against her ear.

"No." Raven muttered, trying to fight the tears that threatened her composure. "I will marry Kanoth."

"Yah dunt love him."

"I don't love you, either." Raven just barely managed to say in an even tone.

"Yah do." Shingo's voice rumbled.

"I don't." Raven said as she attempted to step back. Shingo grabbed her shoulders, holding her close. "Shingo, I don't love you."

"Yah do, I know yah do." Shingo's eyes bore into her, as though he were trying to look inside of her very heart.

"Shingo…" Raven said slowly, praying he could just understand her. "I don't, not at all."

Raven cringed as Shingo squeezed his hands over her shoulders. His eyes glared down at her, and for the first time, Raven felt no fear.

"Shingo, you're going to let go of me. I'm going to go find Miriam and tied her down if I have to, and you're going to stay as far away from me as I want." Raven demanded, glaring hard at him.

"No." Shingo responded coldly. "Yah going ta admit dat yah love meh. Because I know wit evereh ding dat I am, dat you love meh."

"No. You need to understand me. I will marry Ka-" The look he gave her at that moment was cruel enough to turn her to stone. "I WILL MARRY HIM!"

"Yah dun't love him." Shingo growled threateningly.

"I will grow to love him." Raven shot back. "Kanoth is handsome. A strong paladin, one of my kind, and has opted to go wherever I want after this battle concludes."

"Yah alreadeh love meh." Shingo was smiling in a way that infuriated her. "I'd beat his ass aneh day, yah know I can. And I dun't mind doin' so if it means I get cha."

"How many times do I have to tell you, I don't lov-"

"Yah can lie ta yah self as maneh times as yah want, Kaari, but cha still love meh. Yah loved meh since da day yah first laid eyes on meh."

The anger was building up inside of Raven so quickly that she couldn't take hold of it and force it back down. "The first time I met you, Shingo, I was scared to death. And your under this preposterous idea that I could feel love in the same moment as debilitating fear?" Raven's fists shook with anger, "why would I love you? You'll die years before I will ever find a grey hair on my head! Even if I came to love you I would be a widowed elf in capable of loving anyone else. You'd be a burden in my side for the rest of my very, very long life, in terms of your blip of existence. How could you be so very selfish as to have let me give my life to you? I can't even humor you. In the short time I've known you I-"

Raven's mouth fell shut in disbelief as Shingo's lips twisted into a horrible grin. "Go on." He whispered in such a terrible way. "Go on an' tell meh dat cha love meh. Yah can't stand da kisses, dey make yah weak. Tell meh dat yah want meh."

"NO!" Raven screeched, throwing her fist into his chest. Shingo was unfazed, and forced his lips against hers, encasing her tiny frame with his long, masculine arms. Nothing in life felt worse, and nothing in life would ever feel better.

No, that was wrong. Crying as he died, knowing there was nothing she could do to save his life years from now would be worse. Spending the years before that with him, being with him, having just him would feel a thousand times better.

This was wrong.

Raven brought her knee up, driving it into his gut. Shingo grunted in pain, releasing her just long enough for her to run. She didn't stop when she shoved the doors open, nor did she stop when she hit the snow, and she didn't stop fighting as he brought her down into the powder.

"I am bein selfish." Shingo said, forcing her onto her back as he pinned her down. "I am. I know dat."

"Stop! Stop, please stop!" Raven cried.

"Wait, listen ta meh fer just a second." Shingo whispered to her soothingly.

"No." Raven responded, taking hold of her thoughts for just a moment. "You let me up, right now. Please?" Raven's voice shivered in her throat, and Shingo complied, pulling her forward. "Let me think for just a moment, please?"

Shingo stayed quiet, and as Raven regrettably glanced at him, she could tell he was worried, scared even. Raven buried her face in her hands, taking those few, long moments to think, evenly, and collectively.

When she finally looked up at Shingo, he reached to touch her.

"Shingo I… I do love you but…" Raven said quickly. She could see the happiness in him quickly replaced with sadness. "Stay quiet and let me speak my words before interjecting."

Raven took a deep breath, before she begun, "I won't be with you. Not now, and not after the battle. I will leave this place entirely, and I pray to never see you again… For a number of reasons. You are a Troll, and I am an Elf. That alone is enough. I have promised my hand to Kanoth, and you stand in the way of who I am and the vows I've made." Shingo looked as though he was waiting for the moment he could explain himself. Rationalize, but he didn't know yet, that it was impossible. "And I want children."

"Yah sa-"

"I know, and I lied." Raven said, remembered when she blurted that she didn't want children in her moment of anger. "I want a beautiful little girl with big eyes. I want a little Elf daughter, and you can never give that to me."

_I am such a coward_ Raven thought bitterly _twisting the truth when I can't admit to the real reason. _Raven couldn't look at Shingo. Knowing he was hurt, knowing that he was under the impression that he could never give her what she wanted. She couldn't help it though, and her eyes met his. The pain she saw in his eyes made every part of her body ache.

"I'm sorry." Raven whispered. She wanted to say the truth, but she could barely manage to keep herself from bursting into sloppy tears and heaving sobs.

When she reached her hand out to touch his shoulder, he pulled away. Raven was astounded that he loved her so much, that he was hurt so bad.

Raven knew she was running away now as she hurried to her feet. She had to get away from him before she lost her composer. Before she couldn't help herself anymore. Before she gave in.

Raven didn't bother saying goodbye. There was no point, but as she ran away from him, she suppressed the real words. Raven did want a child, but she did not want to be the child's true mother, she wanted to adopt a child without a family, a little girl just like her. But she did not want to watch Shingo die. She couldn't. She would lose herself to her depression, and die along with him. She knew she'd never be capable to handle such a pain. She was weak enough as she was.

_Shingo…_ Raven thought fighting the tears _I hope you find someone who you'll love so much more than me._

Raven turned her head up as she heard the first cry of battle. The last battle she'd fight in Northrend, and she hoped what wouldn't be the last day of her life.

There was dread in the air around her, and with fear, she knew that something very, very terrible would take place today.


	11. Chapter 11

**Healing Hands**

* * *

Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:**

It don't belong to me. What else do I have to say? Belongs to Blizzard.

**Authors Note:**

I am in such a writing mood. Even though I know I'm not writing my best. I guess it's the final effects of my writing block. Also, I do know it's very short. I'm very sorry.

Read and review if you so choose. 3

* * *

Shingo turned his eyes to the sky, fighting back the emptiness that swelled in him. Raven was long gone, and Shingo couldn't bring himself to get up. He remained, sitting in the freezing snow, and watching the fog grow thicker all around him.

Shingo knew when he stood up; he'd head for the stables and grab his raptor. He would leave, and never turn back. He had wasted so much time, and now he had no direction.

He took a deep breath, and willed himself to stand. His legs were far too heavy, and he stumbled as he stood. When his eyes landed on the stables, he found his legs leading him into the healer's house. He knew he should leave, knew he was being selfish, but he didn't care. Dragging himself up the stairs, he headed into Raven's room.

Shingo didn't let himself feel bad as he grabbed her ruined cloak, stained with her, and Kanoth's blood. He opened her drawers, searching for anything else of hers he'd steal. As he moved through her things, he found himself frozen in his spot.

In the next moment, all Shingo saw was red. Not the red of rage, but the red of blood. His own. Shingo hit the ground, gasping for air, blood pooled around him, seeping through the wood. Shingo watched as Darrick stepped through the pool of red and stood above him.

Everything was slowly turning black and Shingo fought to breathe as he tasted blood filling his mouth. It oozed in his throat until he was choking, slowly rolling down his chin.

He heard a sickening crack, nausea rolled over him, all he could see was Darrick laughing as he held the broken end of Shingo's tusk.

Darrick ran one long finger over his neck, grinning like a demon. Everything went black, and he swore he heard Raven crying. And then, all the cold was replaced with warmth as his eyes burned as he looked into blinding light.

-…-

Raven couldn't believe she was sitting in Kanoth's tent, hiding from everything, crying. She'd just run from Shingo, right when she realized she loved him, and turned him down. She couldn't explain it, the feeling that swelled in her heart. It hit her so suddenly, like a ton of bricks, knocking sense into her. Of course she loved him; he risked his life so many times to save her life. Would any man truly do that just because of his commander's word?

If it weren't for Shingo, would she still be alive right now? Would she still be standing with the Horde, fighting for what she believed in? Yet he challenged all of it, made her feel small when she felt big, and big when she felt small. He made her see for the first time, just what she was, and now, she knew who she was. Everything, all at once.

He showed her, she was naught but a coward. She ran from things she should run to, and hid behind a vow made in a moment of desperation. Raven had always felt fear before, but now, suddenly, that fear was gone, and replace with a fear entirely new. She would probably die today, and it riddled her with fear so terribly that she couldn't leave the tent. Darrick would try to kill her, rogues would, and even then, there was a chance that she could get caught in between and killed by the Lich. The dangers were far too numerous, and although she felt as though there was nothing to live for, she was still terrified.

Raven did not want to die, and with that thought alone, Raven was over whelmed with the most terrible feeling she'd ever endured. In her gut, she just knew, today might just be the worst day of her life. Although it had already been horrible, she knew the day wasn't done yet.

Raven tried to wipe her eyes, but there were too many tears. She crumbled forward, burying her face in Kanoth's sleeping mat as she tried to hide her sobs. Where was Shingo now? Did he return to the field of battle, or was he still there, rejected?

What was wrong with her? How could she do something so horrible? What if Raven was the only girl Shingo had ever loved? Raven pushed away that thought is desperation. He probably had many to love him, and he had loved in turn. There were probably women lined up for miles waiting to get a chance with him. He was devilishly handsome, strong, and selfless.

Raven cried harder. An Elf and a Troll should not love one another. It was wrong. They were too very different. Would those Shingo knew push him away? Would they hate him for loving a weak Elf? Kanoth was a much more suitable husband for Raven. One of her kind, strong, handsome, fought like a man for the Horde. Yet not long ago she feared him, and every man she ever knew. When did that stop?

She would have cowered in fear, she had cowered in fear before most men, but today… Today if a man tried to hurt her, Raven knew she would not back down. All thanks to Shingo.

"I'm a terrible person." Raven cried, clenching the bed mat in her hands.

"No, you aren't." Raven flinched so hard at Kanoth's voice, jumping up to see him kneeling beside her. Raven's hands flew over her face, trying to hide her shame and tears. "What's wrong?"

Raven couldn't bring herself to speak. She stopped her tears, but her face was still terribly wet. More shame filled her as Kanoth pried her hands from her face.

"Raven…" Kanoth said, watching her eyes. More tears came and Kanoth gave her a half smile. "You love him, don't you?"

The tears came so fast, and she sobbed, crumbling over and crying against her knees. She tried so hard to calm down, but it seemed nothing would stop her endless tears. "Y-yes. But I turned him away," she cried desperately.

Kanoth was silent.

Then suddenly he was showering kisses on her head. He pulled her head up, kissing her, over, and over. Then his lips found hers, and he kissed her deeply.

"I am breaking the engagement." Kanoth said as he pulled away.

"What? No, I will marry you." Raven tied to take his hand, but he pulled away.

"I will not marry a woman I love, whom loves another. It's cruel for everyone involved." Kanoth said, wiping her tears away.

"I will grow to love you." Raven tried to reason, but Kanoth simply smiled.

"Ask Shingo why he loves you." Kanoth said, moving away from her.

"I will not speak to Shingo; I do not plan to see him ever again." Raven hissed, covering her face once again. Kanoth took her chin, bringing his mouth to her ear.

"You will regret the decision you've made ten thousand fold when you hear his response." Kanoth whispered, making Raven's gut twist.

"He i-"

"He is a Troll, and you are an Elf. Who do you think will look down at you? Me? Miriam? No, none of us will." Kanoth hissed. "And if you love him, you are more of a fool to turn him away. He'll die before you, he will. That won't be very long from now, in terms of your life, but you can spend a good many years with the love of your life, and I'll still be here afterwards."

Kanoth pulled away, and shook his head. "Yes, I know it's cruel. But think about it." Kanoth stood, and moved to the entrance of the tent. Turning back to her, he smiled weakly. "Pull yourself together, the battle is going to start any moment now and we need you."

When Raven stepped out of the tent, the fog had settled down so thick that everything seemed far off, and Raven's view was tinted blue. Everyone was gone, and everything seemed silent. No movement, no noise.

Raven tilted her head to the sky, taking a deep breath as she watched the fog moving wildly above her. This was definitely no time to wage an important battle, but it seemed that no one cared. There was very much on Raven's to do list, and the settled fog seemed to make everything seem less important.

She had to find Miriam and drag her away from the battle, get her to safety. She had to heal, save live, and keep herself alive. Most importantly, she needed to find Shingo the moment she had a moment to look for him.

Dread still swelled around everything, filling Raven to the brim, but what needed to be done, would be done. In the depth of her heart, she prayed that tomorrow she'd be on a zeppelin to somewhere much warmer, but today would not go as planned.


	12. Chapter 12

**Healing Hands**

* * *

Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:**

It don't belong to me. What else do I have to say? Belongs to Blizzard.

**Authors Note:**

Read and review if you enjoy or have something to say. It's always appreciated. There will be a sequel; I won't say what it's about though.

* * *

"Alright, healers, it is up to you to keep the men alive, on their feet, and able to fight." Kanoth boomed as he stood before the gaggle of women. It was obvious that each woman was nervous, huddling close for warmth and comfort. "I want all shamans posted in the healing outpost before the tents." Kanoth pointed towards the tents, just a few yards from the healers. "All priests, beside Raven and Miriam are to remain in the outpost as well. All druids will be on the field. We need each and every one of you to do your best work today. Many men will die, but today we must spread ourselves evenly."

Kanoth turned, pacing past the crowd. "All healers avoid battle and confrontation at all costs. We do not have enough healers for this battle as it is, one less is not acceptable." Kanoth turned back, looking over the healers. "All of these men are counting on you, you all are the only ones that can keep them alive, and without each and every one of you, this would not be possible. You may disperse to prepare. All those on the field head over with the men, the rest, prepare."

Raven pushed through the crowd of women as they headed their different ways and caught Kanoth's arm as he turned to head away. "You said I could move about as I please. I want to be on the field."

"Although I said that, I need you at the healing outpost. Your life is in danger, and you are best at reattachments." Kanoth responded. The fog was becoming thicker, moving sporadically around them.

"Danger will follow me, putting the other healers in danger." Raven retorted furrowing her brow, "when it comes down to it, my blood would sit better among the men."

Kanoth cocked his brow at her statement. "No, Raven. Darrick is less likely to attack you surrounded by the women. I will have men protect the outpost."

"I will not stay put." Raven responded coldly.

"Then I shall put you in a box and ship you to Orgrimmar." Kanoth shot back.

"What does it matter to you if my blood spills now, or later? We are no longer engaged." Raven placed her hands on her hips, watching Kanoth. "And I want Miriam locked in a box, shipped to Orgrimmar."

"I'd throw you both in together if I could spare the two of you, but I can't." Kanoth grabbed the top of her head and pulled her forward. "And I never said I wouldn't change my mind." Kanoth pushed her head back, and nudged her in the direction of the outpost.

"Fine, if this is the way you'll have it, I'll do my best to avoid you." Raven retorted, heading for the outpost. She could feel Kanoth glaring at the back of her, but Raven couldn't care less. As she moved among the other healers, the Shamans were working on setting up their totems. Raven spotted Miriam as she sat on a small box, setting herself up to heal in one spot. Raven hurried to her and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"How dare you run off with a useless leg." Raven hissed.

"Excuse me Lady Raven, but get the hell out of the way or help me." Miriam hissed back, trying to shove Raven.

"Damn it Miriam your wounded worse than any of the men at this point and being within the same breathing space as me is obviously dangerous." Raven said, shaking Miriam's shoulders, hoping to knock some sense into her.

"And what of you?" Miriam shot back. "Alliance will kill you today, and yet you refuse to sit this one out. The man who loves you has, as well as your friend is begging you not to put yourself in further risk. Can't you just leave Northrend? Get the hell out of here and save your life."

"I won't." Raven responded, lowered her head.

"I swear on all that is right in this world, if you say vow I will kill you myself." Miriam hissed.

"To the depths with my vow, Miriam I put your life in danger, it's my fault, and yet you can't let me save you from further harm?" Raven nearly yelled.

"SAVE ME? Raven the worst thing that can happen to me now is seeing you dead. You're not protecting me, your putting me in harm's way because you won't give up." Miriam tried to catch her breath but her face was turning red with anger. "How about, because you failed to save my leg, you leave. That's all I ask, and I'll forgive you."

"There is nothing to forgive because you do not blame me."

The two women fell silent, breathing heavy with infuriation at one another. Finally, Raven turned to the other women.

Raven stood straight, placing her hand over her eyes in frustration. She sighed, and when she looked up, behind Miriam just a few yards, standing between the tents she spotted Aeldrim. Raven was taken aback by his ghastly appearance and could only stare at him. She'd nearly forgotten when he showed up after she thought her was gone. Everything recently had happened so quickly that she didn't have time to think back on it.

There he stood, looking as though he hadn't slept, or eaten. He seemed wounded, but she couldn't see him well in the fog. As Raven took a step towards him, he seemed to disappear entirely. Raven tried to take off in a run after him, but was brought to the ground the moment she moved forward. Miriam had latched herself to Raven's leg and pulled her down.

"YOU WILL NOT RUN OFF!" Miriam yelled at her. Raven tried to push her off, looking back to try and spot Aeldrim again.

"Miriam let go!" Raven pleaded, not seeing Aeldrim, she shoved at Miriam again. "My brother, I- He needs my help!"

"Who says it isn't a trap by the Alliance?" Miriam barked, holding on as best she could.

Raven turned her head back, taking the thought into consideration. Had they caught Aeldrim? Using him as bait to kill her? Regardless, she needed to help Aeldrim, didn't she?

"Wait for the men to get here, have them escort you." Miriam said, staring at Raven with pleading eyes.

"Fine…" Raven muttered as she looked back at where she'd seen him once again.

Raven gasped, he was there, but he fell forward, and she saw Darrick come from behind the tent. Raven turned and kicked Miriam, forcing her back. As Raven tried to get to her feet Miriam brought her down again. Raven threw her foot against the other healer's shoulder and stumbled through the snow.

"ALLIANCE!" Miriam screamed. Raven tried to run faster, but the snow seemed to devour her feet. She stumbled, pawing the snow to stay on her feet to rush to Aeldrim. As she came closer, she was sure it was Darrick standing beside Aeldrim, but he disappeared behind the tent a moment later.

Raven didn't care if it was a trap, her brother was lying there in the snow, it didn't matter!

Raven felt someone grab her and bring her into the snow again. She cried out, in pain and anger and kicked her legs.

"Stop it." When Raven managed to turn, she found herself looking up at Lansire. "Good thing Kanoth sent me to watch your ass. Damn."

He grabbed her and shoved her back where someone else grabbed her. An Orc she wasn't sure she'd met before. Raven tried to hit him, but he grabbed her hands and pulled them over to the opposite side and held her secure.

Raven watched as Lansire approached Aeldrim with weapon drawn. Raven screamed louder than she knew she could when Aeldrim jumped up and Lansire drove his blade hilt deep. She managed to force her leg back and drive it against the crotch of her capture, and when he doubled over in pain, she burst to her feet and ran.

As she stumbled to Lansire ready to tear his flesh from his bones he caught her throat in one hand, and pulled the body up by the hair with the other. As Raven fought to breathe against his grasp, he held the face of whom she had thought was Aeldrim before her. A human, whom undoubtedly looked identical to Aeldrim.

Raven nearly collapsed with relief as she stared at the human who was still just barely alive.

"D-Darrick…" The Human managed to say through the pooling of blood in his mouth, "has a surprise… for you…"

The human took his last breath, and Raven stared. Just then, the ground shook with such a magnitude. That only meant one thing. The Lich were pouring out of the gate, the battle had started.

Raven pushed Lansire away as she look towards the gates. She couldn't see them, not with this fog, but she could see something.

"Surprise…?" Lansire mumbled.

Raven was surprised for a moment, but remembered, undead were human once. When Raven glanced back towards the outpost, she noticed the fog was beginning to clear. Which was more than likely why the battle had begun.

Raven turned and begun heading back to the outpost. Miriam, Kanoth, even Shingo probably wanted her to stay at the outpost. She knew she mustn't fall into the traps of the Alliance, and for now, she would stay put as those around her wanted.

-…-

Aeldrim checked again, but once again, there was no pulse. He stared down at Shingo's body, the blood that covered him and seeped from his chest, his side, his back.

Aeldrim covered his face with his hands; he couldn't handle staring at the remains. He knew Kaari loved him, and now, Darrick had taken that from her. Another man had taken another thing from her.

That poor girl. He had seen the love in her eyes, how very obvious it was to everyone but her.

Aeldrim stood, taking a step back and tracking the blood across the floor. Worst yet, the Troll had met his demise in her very room. Aeldrim bit back his sadness, and readied his heart. He knew, Raven would break her vow today, it would be impossible for any person not to in this situation.

Aeldrim turned, hurrying out of the room and to the stairs. On his way down, he snatched Raven's forgotten dagger from the floor where more blood pooled.

Once outside, the fog was clearing, the battle had started, and Aeldrim wondered where Kaari was. It was important that he protected her today. She would need it, and someone to comfort her.

-…-

Raven worked quickly, pouring her healing into each man that came past her. It was a strange, cruel setup, but it worked. Every man was laid before Raven, where she would push her healing into them. Either making the initial attachment of an amputated limb or stopping the bleeding of large wounds. Then the man would be pulled out of the way to get the final healing he needed, while another man was placed before her.

It was gruesome, and in some situations, she just had to close the open end of a lost arm or leg. Many men, though, weren't lucky enough to make it to the outpost. The bodies were piling up, the stench of blood and death was nauseating for everyone at this point.

Each healer saw a familiar face in the body pile. That had to be the worst part of it all. Raven recognized handfuls of men she'd healed or spoke to previously. With every passing second, she became more and more thankful for life, and prayed for men she had never known existed.

Raven glanced for just a second at Miriam, sitting at the end of the line doing the final touches. If Miriam was best at one thing, it was healing cleanly. Most men that were lucky enough to be healed by her would have small scars, and nerve damage was minimal.

Raven looked back down at the Elf below her. A cut stretched across his chest, and she quickly begun healing him. The blood stopped quickly, and she got the center connected before he was pulled away and a new man replaced him. No arm, and when the Shaman before her, Mithrah, gave her a head shake as she prepared the next man for her. Signaling that the arm was not located, and to close the wound. She grabbed the end of the Orc's arm and pushed her healing into it, stopping the blood and beginning the closing of the wound.

He was pulled away, and another took his place. This process was exhausting for each healer involved, so the women often changed order of the healing process, but Raven's position was sealed.

Raven heard the women gasping when she finished healing the new Orc before her. As she turned to look, Raven's mouth fell open as a mangled body took the place of the man before. It seemed like he had been caught in an explosion of the sorts, and blood covered his body from head to toe. Raven couldn't be sure which part of his body was wounded, and which wasn't. Before Raven could get started, the woman behind her pushed the Orc past and took the opposite side of the groaning bloody body before Raven. Together, the two healer's begun their work, Raven pouring her healing into the man himself, and the other healer, Milah worked on each individual would.

Raven pressed her fingers against the man's throat before signaling that it was too late. Another healer grabbed the man's legs and dragged him towards the pile. Raven tried not to let it get to her, as Milah moved back to her post.

"RAVEN!" Someone yelled. Raven turned to find a Blood Elf she'd seen before, covered in blood, running towards the outpost.

Raven pushed her healing into the Tauren before her, before standing and hurrying to the man. He was out of breath and Raven recognized him as one of Kanoth's men.

"Kanoth's called for you. He wants three other healers to come as well. Any three." Raven hitched her skirt up in her hands regardless of the various men's blood that soaked her hands.

"You heard the man, three healers, preferably those whom can be spared, come with us." Raven called. An Undead priest stood, along with two Troll women. The black haired Elf lead them across the snow, and Raven was astounded as she passed countless bodies. There were piles of men who were dead, along with body parts nearly unrecognizable.

The ground shook, yet again, and Raven stumbled through the snow. She saw a group of men the in the distance, and recognized Kanoth with them. Raven picked up her speed, hurrying alongside the other Elf. When she reached the men, Kanoth was doing his best to keep one man alive as he bleed profusely from a wound that ripped through his side. Kanoth was bleeding as well, and Raven dropped to her knees beside the Tauren.

"One of you need to grab his lower half, the other needs to grab his upper. Push him together, I'll do my best to reconnect the flesh. I need someone else to stop the blood." Raven barked. No one hesitated, Kanoth took hold of the man's shoulder's as the Elf whom escorted them took the bottom and pushed his side together. Raven put one hand over his heart, and the other over the wound as the other healers surrounded him as well. Raven begun the connection, of not only his flesh, be the organs wounded as well. The other healers pushed their magic in, speeding the process.

Raven was surprised to see it seemed he would survive. The man's breath became steadier, but when all needs not go wrong, all does. The ground shook, and when Raven turned, there was a massive ghoul approaching.

Raven worked faster, and when she felt the wound closing, she pushed Kanoth away. The healers each grabbed whatever they could, and the four women did the best they could to drag the Tauren away from further harm. Kanoth had taken his weapon and charged for the ghoul but she knew he was wounded and he could not fight or avoid attacks as well in his state. His shoulder was bleeding and he had a weak grip on his shield.

Raven begun her holy hymn, singing as loud as she could. It had to reach his ears or it would be of no help to him. The healers continued on the man as Raven ran closer to Kanoth. The men whom had been hunched and wounded seemed rejuvenated, standing and gathering their various weapons. The blood was stopping on all of them, and Raven continued, boosting them further.

The ghouls axe slammed into the snow, and Raven nearly failed to continue her song. She had lost sight of Kanoth in the hit, and she hurried closer. An arrow shot past her and drove into the eye of the ghoul. Crying out in pain he stumbled back as Kanoth seemed to reappear. The ghoul tripped over a break in the ice that jutted up, sending him falling to his back. The ground rumbled and Raven watched the men surround the ghoul's head. Hacking, chopping, cutting. Green goo oozed over its neck, and finally, it stopped moving.

Raven's knees buckled and she hit the snow, trying to catch her breath. The hymn depleted her energy, and she sat on her shaking legs. Kanoth limped back, grabbing Raven's arm and pulling her to her feet.

"As dangerous and exhausting as it is, I need you over here right now, Raven." Kanoth said, leading her back to the Tauren. The healers had finished their work, and were trying to regain their energy. "I need one of the three of you to stay here with us and Raven, the other two head back to the outpost."

One of the Trolls decided to stay, while the other and the Tauren healer stood to leave. Raven glanced at Kanoth, who seemed grim. Raven noticed that his shoulder wound was not yet closed, and placed her hand over it. When she pushed her healing through it, Kanoth's body relaxed and the darkness of his face waned.

"Thank you for your advice, Kanoth." Raven mumbled, having forgot. "When I find him, I will tell h-"

"I'm still considering changing my mind." Kanoth said, with a halfhearted laugh. "Are you still under the asinine thought that your healing isn't special?"

"No, I think I'm starting to understand." Raven answered, closing her eyes for a moment.

"Good." Kanoth said, then turned his eyes to the men. "Alright, everyone up. Bron, you can head back to the tents with the other injured men."

"No." The Tauren responded, standing.

"Fine. We're going to make a swing around the field, let's get an idea of what's happening." Kanoth instructed. The men, the seven of them, got to their feet and readied their weapons.

They hurried along, watching the alliance and horde forces. For once it seemed the two factions were working together. The body count was high, and no one seemed to bother counting. Raven and the Troll healed anyone they came across, and Kanoth and his men fought of anything that came too close, and helped any man that needed the hand.

Raven was beginning to worry about Shingo. She had decided to push him out of her head until she came across him, but she was beginning to think that he'd left Northrend. Which would make him considerably harder to find. By the time they reached the outpost, Raven hadn't seen even a trace of him.

Kanoth turned to the healers at the outpost when they reached it. It seemed every healer needed the update, and looked on with desperation.

"The Lich are pushing down the field. They are getting closer to the Horde and Alliance posts. If you are put in any danger, run. Do not stay to heal, you must run. We will move you if the battle comes to close. For now, continue."

"How many are dead?" Someone asked amongst the healers.

Kanoth simply shook his head.

Raven took a deep breath a turned her eyes to the field. In the distance, she could see hulking figures and hear the clanging and clashing of metal. The fog had nearly disappeared, but still clouded her vision.

"Raven if and when we get close to anything even slightly dangerous, I want you to fall back but stay with the other healer. I can't have you alone." Kanoth said as he leaded the small group away. Kanoth still seemed distressed, and his eyes scanned around wildly.

"What's wrong?" Raven asked.

"I've seen too many rogues heading in this direction." Kanoth responded.

"Is that why you called me over?"

"Most definitely." Kanoth turned to his men and motioned to head for the center of the field. As they walked, he kept Raven close to him, but once they headed towards the battle, he had her fall back with the other healer.

"I heard yah gunna marry dat man." The Troll said with a playful grin.

"No, we broke the engagement. I don't think I've asked for your name before." Raven said with an apologetic smile.

"Rihka." She said nodded. "Pleasure ta actualleh get ta meet cha, Ladeh Raven."

"… Call me Kaari." Raven responded. She had to admit, she was getting sick of her nick name.

The group picked up speed as they spotted a group of Horde fighting off another Ghoul and a handful of Lich. Kanoth hurried ahead, and Raven tried to keep pace. When the two groups clashed, they came down on the Ghoul with force. Raven stayed back, healing any man that was wounded and fell back to her distance. Rihka was much more aggressive, dragging back men that needed healing but wouldn't back down. As the Ghoul pushed forward, Rihka and Raven pulled further back. The Lich swarmed like locust, and Raven had a hard time keeping track of the Lich that fell and the men that she healed.

To their horror, two more Ghouls rushed over to take the side of the first whom had been brought to his knees. Kanoth fell back for a moment, letting her heal him enough to stop the bleeding before rushing back in.

Raven did her best to keep tabs on the men wounded, and those whom were fine. She had to keep track so she could sign her hymn when it was most needed. When more Lich sudden came upon them, Raven knew it was time. As she begun, her voice was cut short by a hand and she was tipped back in the arm of a man.

"KANOTH!" Rihka screamed, pointing to Raven. Raven felt a strange sensation fill her body as her arms and legs went limp. Her mind was fuzzy, incoherent, and she could barely see Kanoth just a yard or so before her as he ran, blade drawn, to her aid.

She was lifted off her feet, an arm scooped under her legs, while the other released her mouth and held her. She couldn't move her head to see her capture, as it fell limp to one side, but she was certain it was Alliance.

Raven couldn't figure out what was wrong with her, she had no strength, and every part of her was weak and useless. Her limp arms swung as her capture, a rogue no doubt, turned and dashed away from Kanoth. He ran so fast she had to close her eyes against the stinging cold air.

It seemed to take a lifetime before she could move her fingers, but everything came back quickly as she was tossed to the snow. She felt pain now, on her back, and when she touched she felt the hole left from a dagger. The blood warmed her fingers, and when her mind finally cleared, she looked up to see Darrick, blade drawn, looking forward, grinning devilishly.

Raven snapped her head back as Kanoth appeared behind her, stepping around the side of a tent. She was astounded she had been stolen away to the tents so quickly, and couldn't tell if they stood in Alliance or Horde. Raven looked back to Darrick as he brandished his blade.

It happened too quickly for Raven to understand right at first, but when she saw Kanoth's rage filled eyes become cloudy, she realized he'd been sapped, as had she. She spun her head back around as Darrick readied himself to attack, and she screamed as she threw herself into the Human bastard that had made her life hell.

Raven had managed to save Kanoth the full blow, but the tip of Darrick's blade had drove into his chest, right above his heart. Raven's nail's found Darrick's face as she clawed his face in anger.

Darrick drew back, and brought the back of his hand across her face. Raven fell to the snow, her vision black from the force of his hit. She blinked desperately, trying to regain vision but before she could she was fighting to breathe as Darrick brought her to her feet by her neck.

"I have a surprise for you." His twisted face was just before hers as he squeezed her thin neck. Anger was all she felt, the chance that Kanoth was dead was too high. Even though the hit hadn't gone through, she knew he punctured his heart.

Tears were in her eyes as she tried to sing her hymn. Darrick would not let her save his life though, and squeezed her neck so much harder. She fought against his grasp, choking her hymn.

_Close the wound_ Raven prayed _close his heart, close the wound, keep him alive_.

"Well don't you wonder what gift I have to give you?" Darrick asked. His face twisted with evil and hatred.

Raven clawed his hands, her face was turning red and she'd pass out if he didn't stop soon. Laughing manically, he released her and Raven crumbled to the ground. Dizziness hit her as the blood rushed back to her head, and she reached to Kanoth. He was lying in the snow, his chest moving slowing, clutching her heart. She tried to cover his heart with her hand, but she was dragged by her legs backwards. Once again she was pulled to her feet, but now, by her hair.

"Pay attention, you DO want to hear this, trust me." Darrick said, cocking his brow.

"What?" Raven screamed as she cried. "What cou-"

Raven fell short as she felt like everything had left her. She felt cold, colder than death, and just stared in utter disbelief.

Held inches before her face was unmistakably Shingo's tusk.

"I killed him." Darrick whispered to her.

Darrick released her, and Raven just stared, reaching for the tusk. She saw Darrick's arm pull back, and through her immeasurable pain, her brain screamed for her to move, do _something_, but her fingers wrapped around the tusk, and tears filled her eyes as the blade penetrated her stomach.

She slumped to her knees, clutching the tusk with all of her strength.

"Just as I planned." Darrick said, pulling his blade back and touching the bloodied tip to her nose. "Too weak in the wake of the death of your lover to fight back. And here I was once afraid of you."

Raven knew if she would just will her soul, she could heal herself. She could live. Yet… What was there to live for?

Tears, so many she could never count them pour from her, and she sobbed, falling forward. Kanoth would die behind her, and she would shortly follow.

She closed her eyes and saw Shingo. He was smiling at her. In an instant she played over all the times they'd spent together. Such a short amount of time, and it was over. In such a short amount of time she'd fallen in love, and it was taken from her just a quick.

_I love you Shingo_ Raven's thoughts were slow, methodical _and you loved me. You didn't care about any of it. You loved me, for just who I was. And I love you for everything you are. Everything that makes me angry, makes me scream, and cry, and for all the things that make me feel like I've never felt before. The happiness, the strangeness, all of it. Why couldn't I have just accepted the way I loved you? If I had, the time we spent together, as short as it was, would have been the happiest of my life, but it's only the saddest. _

_I regret…_

Raven opened her eyes once again. Staring into the blood stained snow. She did not want to die. Although it would be easier, she wanted to regret every moment without him. She whispered her hymn, so quietly, that only she could hear it. She sung it from the depths of her heart. She would not die, she would not let the love she felt go to waste. She would hold it dear to her heart for the rest of her horribly long life.

Raven lifted her head, glaring at Darrick's boots.

She would not let him get away with this crime. She would not let him live. To hell with her vow. It had only ever held her back. It was pathetic, and weak. She would break this vow, here, and now. She sung louder now, placing her hands in the snow she pushed herself up.

She would do as Shingo would have wanted. She would behave as would make him happy. There was no doubt that seeing Darrick's blood would make him happy. No doubt that breaking the vow would make him happy.

Raven was glaring now, at Darrick, nothing in the world could express the hatred that came from her.

"I have been a fool." Raven said, slowly standing and studying Darrick's fearful face. "And you are right to fear me."

Raven was smiling now, grinning wildly. She grabbed his blade as he made to swing at her. It cut deep into her hand and she yanked the blade away, throwing it to the snow.

Raven knew Aeldrim was behind her, she could hear his light breathing, and somehow recognized it as his. He pushed her cold metal dagger into her bleeding hand, and Raven's grin grew wickeder.

"Although Shingo would want me to kill you slowly, painfully, I will do it fast. For, although I am a killer, I am still higher than you." Raven hissed. Darrick made to run, but Aeldrim caught him, pushing him closer to Raven.

"I- I li…" Raven shoved the blade into his throat at just that moment, and watched as it pooled in over the cold metal. She moved her hand, as she refused to allow his tainted blood to touch her skin. It took a few long moments, but Darrick's final breath came, and stopped in his throat. His body hit the ground, and Raven only glanced at the body.

"R-Ra…" She heard Kanoth call as though from miles away. Raven glanced at Aeldrim.

"I'm sorry for you loss." Aeldrim whispered.

"You saw him yourself?" She asked. When he nodded, and looked at his boots, she noticed blood there. "I want you to take me to it, as soon as I heal Kanoth."

Raven turned, she bent down, placing her hand over Kanoth's heart. In an instant the wound was healed, and Raven turned her head towards Aeldrim as Kanoth pulled himself up.

"Take me to the body." Raven demanded her face emotionless. She glanced back at Kanoth when he grabbed her hand.

"What happened?" He croaked, holding his hand over his heart. His breath was heavy.

"Shingo is dead." Raven stated. She only realized that she hadn't spoken a word of Orcish until he asked.

Kanoth's eyes grew dark, when he opened his mouth to speak pitied apologies; Raven pulled her hand away and stepped up to Aeldrim. Her brother nodded his head, and headed through the sea of tents.

It seemed to take a year to reach the healers house, and when they stopped before the door, Aeldrim lowered his head.

"You're room." Raven took a step inside, and with all of her strength, she pulled herself up the stairs, passing Miriam's blood on her way.

When she came to the room, the door was ajar. On the floor were bloodied footprints of at least six different people. From the pool of drying blood was a bloody mark showing that Shingo had been dragged a few feet, and in the center, there was no body. Just her bloody cloak with the fresh handprint of a Troll.

She had been denied the final chance to see her love, and she crumbled into the red pool.

Tears came like rain, and Raven screamed her pain through the halls.

Just days later, Kaari sat on the Zeppelin, watching the water dance under her as she held all of her desired possessions in a pack, and a tusk tied to the belt on her hip. Having never found Shingo's body, she doubted she'd ever find closure. She left, without saying a word, and had no idea where she would go, and how long she could keep her legs moving. There was no color left in this world, and when she tried to find warmth, she would find that even Stranglethorn was as cold as the barren land of Icecrown. There was nothing left for her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Healing Hands**

* * *

Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:**

It don't belong to me. What else do I have to say? Belongs to Blizzard.

**Authors Note:**

* * *

Blinding light, so bright and so hot that Shingo cringed against it. He felt hands on him, his legs, his arms, and memories flooded back to him. Shingo kicked his feet, making contact as he reached for his weapon only to find it missing. Spinning, he threw himself to his feet and pulled his arm back, ready to beat his captures into submission. His vision came back and he found himself staring in the face of a surprised Troll.

Shingo glanced around, finding familiar surroundings with familiar faces. Shingo collapsed, holding his gut in pain. When the pain passed, he'd worry about figuring out how the hell he had gotten to Sen'jin village.

"Da hell?" Someone asked. Shingo ignored the voices that washed over him and tried to remember anything he could.

"He was dead jusda second ago."

Shingo glanced up, the men before him speaking in confused voices. A woman stepped up, shoving the man closest to her.

"It was da kazcur." She hissed as she knelt before Shingo. "Move yah fuckin' hands, I got ta heal des wounds." The beautiful woman before him reminded him of his painful thoughts of Raven, and he pushed her hands away.

"I will nat be healed." He stated.

"Like hell yah won't! Now shut up and tell meh how da hell yah got here." She moved her hands towards him once more, and Shingo took hold of one with his full grip. The woman cringed as she tried to pull her hand back, but Shingo pulled her before him.

"If yah touch meh, I'll break yah fuckin hands." He released her, and she cradled her hand. Glaring, she kicked a tuff of sand at him and marched away.

"What happened ta yah?" A boy asked. Shingo shook his head.

"Last time I was awake I was in Northrend. I have no fuckin' clue how I got here." Shingo answered, attempting to stand again. Shingo took a better look at the boy before him, and recognized him. "Hetlok, where mah parents?"

"They'd be in Orgrimmar. Yah dad be worse fer ware." Hetlok answered.

"Who was dat women? When did I get here?" Shingo asked, limping towards the small village.

"Dat was Darha, she jus' came back here few months ago." Hetlok offered his help when Shingo stumbled, but he shoved the boy away. "We jus found yah lying dere, dey said yah be dead."

"Fuckin Darrick." Shingo hissed as he moved towards his father's home. Stumbling up the steps, Hetlok waited at the base. Shingo didn't have to wonder, he'd been poisoned as Raven had not long ago.

"Who's be Darrick?"

"Human bastard." Shingo stumbled through the mouth of the hut and tried to keep himself from falling. When he glanced down at his hand, blood seeped from the wound, and Shingo could feel the cuts on his chest and back stinging in pain as well.

He stumbled over to the chest in the corner and pulled it open. He grabbed the bandages and stumbled over to the open back end of the hut where leaves were left drying and soaking and grabbed a handful of leaves from a sack. He pulled it opened and pulled a few of the yellow leaves forth. He stuck one in his mouth and chewed as he tore the others in his fingers.

It stung like hell as he rubbed the open ends of his cuts with the shredded leaves, and reached for the needle on the small table. As always, the needle was left threaded at all times, in case of a situation like this. Shingo bit the end of the twine, and looped it over into a thick knot. Taking a small patch of leather, he stuck it in his mouth and bit down as she drove the needle into his skin.

Shingo groaned and pulled the needle through the other side. He knew he couldn't patch the other two wound alone, but this was the most life threatening and would have to do. As he gripped the two sides of his swollen skin, he pushed them together and pulled the needle through the other side. He continued his painful work until the wound was nearly shut and grabbed the plate and stone. With a jug of water and a few ground leaves and roots ground to a liquid, Shingo poured the mix over his gut.

The stinging, burning pain hit him so hard and he clenched his hands so tight his palms bled. Shingo spat the leather out, and begun again, sewing his skin tighter together. When the swollen wound was finally pulled shut, Shingo collapsed back, trying to catch his breath. He prayed the pain would die soon, and that his mother and father would return soon. The risk of infection was too high, and if he didn't get help soon, his life would be in further danger.

Shingo turned his head, looking out at the brilliant blue sky. He should have let that woman heal him, but… it was unsettling. He couldn't allow anyone else to touch him the way Raven had.

Shingo slammed his fist into the floor, hissing curses and profanities. She said herself that she didn't want children. He had asked that of her purposely, he had wanted to know her response. He was blissful beyond words when she said she didn't want of her own. He should have known. She had only spoken those words in a moment of irritation, why wouldn't a woman of her age desire children?

Pressing his palms to his face, he ignored the dried blood and cursed his luck. He knew he had to return to Northrend and protect Raven, he should have never considered leaving in the first place. Darrick would take her life if he did nothing to help. Yet he knew that the little, black haired object of his every desire wouldn't want his help.

"I wish I died dat day…" Shingo whispered to himself, fighting the dread in his heart. He let sleep over take him, half desiring to never awake again.

He did awake though, a wet rag pressed against his chest. He groaned as he pushed away the hands that touched him. His hand was slapped in retaliation, and he peaked over at his mother. Although she wore a false look of irritation, he saw the worry in her eyes.

"Wat are yah doin here?" She asked; her voice harsh. "I found yah bleedin all over yah father's floors looking like yah was dyin."

Shingo ignored her, turning his face away in shame. The rag slapped against his face, and when he looked, his mother scowled at him.

"Turn yah ass over so I can take care o' yer back. Den yah be tossed out da door." She demanded, shoving his shoulder. Shingo pushed himself up on his arm, and hunched over, facing away. The rag was shoved against his back, and Shingo howled in pain. "Wat da hell 'appened ta yah?"

"Nat much." Shingo whispered, his eyes turned down.

"Yah still c-"

"No."

There was a silence, and Shingo felt the rag again, gently pressing against his cut.

"Yah fadder ain't be willin ta let cha come back home jus' like dat." She muttered.

"Yah dink I ain't alreadeh know dat?" Shingo shot back. "Where is dat ass now?"

"Dun't cha speak about him dat way."

"Oh, I sorreh, where be da disownin' bastard who kicked meh ta da dirt wit liddel issue?"

"Shingo!" His mother hissed, pressing the cloth against him roughly once more. Shingo cringed and fell silent. "Can yah realleh blame him? We alreadeh da shameful famileh, wife and son o' da man dat can't keep a wife and can't bare a healtheh child. Den when da one dat come out fit enough ta live, yah go a break his heart wit dat… dat…"

"Quit pretendin ta take his side, ma. I know as well as yah dat yah don't give two shits bout my dishonor." Shingo spat, before pushing his mother's arms away. When his mother opened her mouth to speak, she fell quite as they heard his father's approaching footsteps. She shoved Shingo back, and put the needle to his skin. "I never meant ta stay. I onleh planned ta raid yah supplies and leave like da dissapointin' son I am."

The needle drove into his skin and Shingo cringed again. His mother pushed it through and back out, with great speed. As she tugged the twine and pulled his skin together, Shingo muttered curses. She worked quickly, and soon, she had the mouth of his wound pulled shut.

"Now dat yah well enough ta walk, get out."

Shingo turned his head to glare at his father, whom stood in the mouth of the hut. His mother set a bag beside him, an old blade, and a pouch of water. Shingo collected it quickly, and stood. As he hurried past his father, just an old man, he kept his eyes down.

"Yah still chasin' myths and a dream o' dat damn pink skin?"

Shingo bit back his anger and shuffled out, not wanting to be in the presence of that man any longer. And, worst yet, he did not want to admit that the old, hate filled, spiteful man had been right.

Shingo shuffled through the village, and when he reached the edge, he heard feet shuffling after him. Glancing back, Hetlok grinned.

"Yah dad's an ass." Hetlok said, nudging Shingo's arm. Shingo just glared at the youngling. "Hey, if be any consolation, I dink da pink skinned elfies b-"

"Dun't." Shingo commanded. "Dey onleh bring a world o' pain." Hetlok slunk back, dropping his head at being reprimanded. "How long has it been, dat I was out?" Shingo asked.

"A few hours." He responded. Shingo glanced at the sun, as it moseyed closer to the horizon. Shingo would have to be quick if he wanted to get back to Northrend in time. Even though Raven had turned him away, he still needed to help her. His heart would never sit in his chest right until he assured her survival in that barren land. He'd have to stop in Orgrimmar to get his reserve gear out, as it seemed the Alliance had stripped him of his gear as well as weapons.

Shingo had no idea how long it had been since he'd been attacked. He could have been down for an unsaid amount of time. He couldn't truly be sure until he arrived in Northrend. He headed out, not bothering to bid a farewell to Hetlok, whom the last time he had seen had been a starry eyed child. Shingo also had a lot of thinking to do on this trip, and it wouldn't be enjoyable.

-…-

Shingo sat behind the entrance leading to lower floors of the zeppelin. He was busy wiping down the dusty surface of the metal on his gloves. They were to arrive in Northrend shortly, and then it was just the fight to Icecrown. He felt dread though, having no idea how long he'd been poisoned, months could have passed by without his knowing. Darrick also had some reason to poison him.

Shingo couldn't help wondering if he had used Shingo's 'death' to taunt Raven, but Shingo chewed the inside of his lip at that thought. Raven couldn't care, could she? She'd turned him away, but she had said she loved him.

Shingo ran his hands over his face, gripping his hair in his hands. Raven loved him. It was obvious, he knew it. She loved him, she did.

Didn't she?

Shingo pulled his gloves on, looking at the grimy reflection on the metal. What was there to love of him? He could never give her what she desired. He would never be able to protect her from the disgusted looks; she would never happily proclaim her love before accusing eyes.

Shingo was nothing but selfish. He had wanted, needed, and asked far too much of her.

He lowered his head, looking at his feet. He had to apologize to her. Beg her for forgiveness. Yet, would it be fair to show his face to her again?

If she was under the impression that he was dead, it would be unfair to show himself. To wrench her already wounded heart. Shingo hit his head against the wood behind him.

"Idiot, idiot, idiot!" Shingo muttered.

He heard the calls of docking as he continued to mutter to himself. When the zeppelin docked, Shingo grabbed his bag and made to stand.

"RAVEN!"

Shingo sharply turned to look, accidently hitting his head against the wooden wall to the entrance of the lower floors. Cursing, he held his head and rubbed the growing knot.

When he looked, what he saw made his stomach churn.

Raven had her head down, her uneven hair falling over her face. She was shaking, and she had blood stained to her clothes and specks dried on her skin. She didn't bothering looking back as Kanoth grabbed her. Aeldrim was standing beside her, trying to wipe her skin down with a damp cloth.

"Raven please come back, wash, change your clothes." Kanoth pleaded, trying to pull her chin up. She pulled her head away sluggishly. From where Shingo stood, he could see her swollen eyes as tear stained cheeks. "The gates are taken, I can leave with you."

Kanoth grabbed her chin and tried to pull her face back to his. She pushed his arms away, and stepped further across the wooden floor of the zeppelin. Shingo wanted to run to her, but he was frozen by some unseen force.

"Raven, please, come back, you're a mess. There is blood in your hair as well." Kanoth grabbed the short, clumpy ends of her hair. "You need to wash…"

"Leave." Raven muttered just loud enough for Shingo to catch her voice.

"I will go with you, I have a place in Silvermoon, you can stay as long as you like…" Kanoth grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back as she stepped away from him. "It will take time to heal, you mustn't just run away."

"Run…" Raven's voice fell quiet and Shingo strained to hear her. "I am not running. I should have before, but now… no. I am leaving as I should have."

"Where will you go?" Kanoth asked, shaking her shoulders in desperation.

"Where?" Raven turned her face to him. He couldn't hear her next words, but Kanoth's face grew dark, and he yanked Raven into a hug.

She was nearly limp in his arms, not fighting, yet not giving in. Kanoth buried his face in her hair, and Shingo took a step towards them. He had to know what had happened in the time he was gone.

"Looking at you disgusts me." Raven said as she leaned away from Kanoth. "You remind me of Shingo. Every time I look at you, I see him."

"Then the blood on your skin, staining your dress should stir you." Kanoth snapped back, Aeldrim stood by silently, watching the argument with his eyes turned down.

"As it does, and should. I hope the blood stains my skin the deepest shade of red. The red of Shingo, and let his death forever live on me!" Raven shoved Kanoth back, her head shaking. She looked as though he she were crying, yet no tears came. She shoved Kanoth again. "Let the blood minge forever."

Raven grabbed the skirt in her hands, tearing the fabric at the hem. She held the torn bit to Kanoth's face, shaking it before him.

"Let out blood forever minge on this strip of cloth. Let the blood stain it eternally. Let it remind me, every moment of my existence that he is dead. That his body may never be recovered. Let it remind me that I should have perished in his arm as he took his final breath. And let it tell me that today, I could be in a brighter, happier existence by his side had I given in!" Raven stumbled back, lowering her hand and looking down at the cloth.

Shingo stared at her in utter disbelief. He pressed his back to the wall when she turned and headed in his direction.

"You could have let yourself die when Darrick stabbed you." Kanoth's voice came, Shingo looked back to see Raven standing with her back to Kanoth, shaking harder now.

"Even if I gave in…" Raven turned and pressed the cloth to her breast. "I wouldn't have died beside him."

"Kaari…" Aeldrim's voice came, as he finally stepped between them. "You should wash."

Raven turned to him, and flew across the floor to crumble against him.

"You saw him, with your own two eyes. I still can't believe… I…"

"I checked him multiple times, he was dead." Aeldrim responded.

The call came for the zeppelin's departure and Shingo hesitated. He knew he should go to Raven, clear away all of this pain. All he had to do was show himself, but he couldn't leave his spot.

"Why? Why couldn't I just see him one last time?" Raven cried, burying herself against Aeldrim.

"It may be better that you didn't." Aeldrim responded, petting Raven's hair.

"Raven, please just come back. Now, say farewell to the other healers, don't just leave." Kanoth pleaded, reaching for Raven's arm.

The zeppelin kicked into moment, and jolted the group. Kanoth tried to pull Raven with him, but she spun around and shoved him. Kanoth stumbled back, falling back down on the platform as the Zeppelin moved away from the dock.

"RAVEN I WILL FIND YOU!" Kanoth yelled as they moved away. Shingo ducked down, hiding from Kanoth's gaze.

"I will run, and run, and will never stop." Raven called back.

With that, the zeppelin moved flew out of the building, and headed for the horizon. Shingo stayed hidden as he heard footsteps drawing closer.

"Let me grab something for us to eat. You haven't had anything for days now." Aeldrim's voice came ever closer.

"I don't wish to eat." Raven's voice was near as well, and Shingo trying to pull himself together. He didn't know why he was hiding, and it wasn't as though he were enjoying Raven's pain. She was hurt, in her very soul she was hurt, and he needed to do something. He could save her the tears, but something held him there, hidden from her.

"I don't care." Aeldrim stated, and Shingo heard his foots on the stairs. When they faded, Raven's begun. Instead of heading down, she drew closer to him. Shingo stayed silent, and from the side of his vision, he could see her approaching the rails. He watched her stare down at the ground, just as they came over the shore.

She was watching the water, or at least, staring in its direction. Shingo could only watch her.

He wanted, with every ounce of his being, to run to her, comfort her, and hold her in his arms. Yet, he remained, sitting there like a fool. It was not fair for him to take her in his arms. It was not fair. She told him no, but if he showed himself now, she would cry yes. She had made her decision. She did not want to be with him. Raven had evaluated her needs, her desires, and Shingo didn't fit in her life.

Shingo wouldn't force her to change her mind. She felt pain now, but that would pass. Either days, weeks, months, or years in the future. She would see that she did not need him, and that although he was dead in her mind, he'd be dead in her heart soon.

Shingo slipped silently around the side of the entrance. He would avoid her for the ride home, and for the rest of his life. To show himself was unfair, it was cruel, and if it meant making her happy, Shingo would do anything. He would climb the highest mountain, and hide in the darkest cave. He'd give his world for her, and as much as it hurt, he'd forever stay away from the only woman he'd ever loved. For her.

He'd already given to her, more than he'd ever say. Shingo smiled painfully, and let his eyes fall shut. As always, he saw her image again. As he did every time he closed his eyes. He knew it would be forever burned into his memory, as it has been for years.

At least he'd always get to see her whenever he wanted.

* * *

**The End**

D= I know it's sad. I'm working on the sequel, which is more like part two to part one then a separate story. It just takes place at a different time and place entirely, with a whole new plot, but I won't say anything about that. It will probably be on the shorter side.

Thanks to everyone who read and enjoyed this story. Super thanks for reviews, even simplistic ones, they always warm my heart and super motivate me. Please stick around for the next part and all the other stories that I flesh out.


End file.
